Regarde-moi
by La Mandragore de Nantes
Summary: Antoine est vidéaste sur internet. Ses vidéos sont sa passion et son métier. Mathieu est aveugle et des vidéos, il ne peut que les imaginer à partir des sons qu'il entend. Tout semble les opposer à première vue et pourtant, ils s'aiment depuis dix ans. Entre les hauts et les bas, leur couple évolue et survit. Pour toujours ? Matoine.
1. Prologue : Fait divers médiatisé

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Alors je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais tout à coup, j'ai eu l'idée d'un Matoine hier et j'ai imaginé toute l'histoire. Alors voilà, je me lance. Oui je sais, moi, écrire du Matoine, c'est étrange, mais pourtant c'est le cas XD**

 **Alors ce prologue est un peu triste, mais il est nécessaire pour la compréhension de la suite de l'histoire. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la fic ne sera pas tragique, c'est une histoire d'amour sur plusieurs années, avec ses hauts et ses bas, mais je la veux touchante.**

 **Disclaimer : Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais qu'emprunter leurs noms et de ce qu'il nous montrent en vidéo, je ne cherche aucunement à les nuire. S'ils me le demandent, je supprimerais cette fic.**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **Prologue : Fait divers médiatisé**

[Zap]

 _\- ...et le procès est toujours en cours ! Nous rappelons que quatre adolescents âgés de quatorze à seize ans sont actuellement jugés pour avoir agressé un camarade de leur âge, Mathieu Sommet, l'handicapant à vie. La victime est sortie de l'hôpital il y a peu mais les médecins sont formels, le jeune homme ne pourra pas retrouver la vue !_

 _\- Merci Agathe, mais avons-nous plus de précisions sur Mathieu Sommet ? Comment va-t-il psychologiquement ?_

 _\- C'est difficile à dire, Alain, la famille refuse le moindre commentaire sur ce sujet ! Mais la violence des coups et la cécité qui en résulte ont dû le traumatiser. Preuve s'il en est : il reste cloîtré chez lui et n'y sors que pour les rendez-vous médicaux ! Il ne va plus en cours, mais sa scolarité sera sûrement adaptée à à sa nouvelle condition._

 _\- Cette violence entre jeunes est absolument horrible ! s'exclama Patrick aux téléspectateurs tandis qu'Agathe disparut des écrans. Il y aurait une recrudescence ? Pour répondre à cette question nous avons invité le spécialiste sur la question..._

[Zap]

Antoine Daniel, quatorze ans, préféra regarder autre chose que ces informations. Ce qui arrivait à ce dénommé Mathieu qu'il ne connaissait pas était terrible, mais il refusait de se laisser briser le moral et se délecta d'un film qui passait sur une autre chaîne.

Il finira par oublier ce fait divers, se concentrant sur des choses plus importantes dans sa vie.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que cet événement décortiqué par les journalistes entrerait de manière importante et durable dans sa vie à peine quelques années plus tard.

* * *

 **Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé !**

 **C'est très court, mais les chapitre seront plus longs (quelle surprise hein ?)**

 **Review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? :3**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Première rencontre

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Merci beaucoup pour votre enthousiasme, ça m'a fait chaud au coeur ! La suite est arrivée très vite mais ne pensez pas que ce sera toujours le cas : entre le boulot et les autres fics,**

 **Après un prologue qui vous a posé question, voilà le premier chapitre ! Un chapitre que je pense vous allez aimer ^^**

 **Tally CD : Je vais essayer de faire au mieux. Et merci pour l'orthographe !**

 **Rainbow Chewbaka : Ah ah ah ! Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura autant de chapitres. Et ce n'est pas une tragédie :p**

 **Vikaldia : Oui je suis sérieuse XD T'inquiète pas, ça va aller mieux ;)**

 **Phi : Je need *coeurs* Oh oui, un cookie ! Je pense à toi en le mangeant *coeurs encore***

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Première rencontre**

C'était un jour comme un autre, à la différence qu'Antoine allait voir en concert un groupe de rock, les Dave Jostophe, qu'il adorait. C'était un vendredi soir du mois d'octobre de ses seize ans. Il y allait avec des potes mais forcément, doués comme ils étaient, ils avaient oublié de se donner un horaire et un lieu de rendez-vous, aussi y entraient-ils chacun de leur côté. Une soirée banale en somme, mais qui pourtant allait changer sa vie à jamais.

Antoine était quelque peu énervé : ils allaient avoir du mal à retrouver ses amis dans la fosse à cause de la mauvaise organisation. Lui voulait passer cette soirée en leur compagnie mais s'ils n'arrivaient pas à se voir, c'était peine perdue vue le monde qu'il y aurait. C'était parce qu'il pensait à ça qu'il bouscula dans la queue sans le vouloir quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Hé !

\- Pardon ! s'exclama encore un peu énervé Antoine. Mais faut faire attention aussi ! Tu ne pouvais pas regarder où tu vas ?

\- Non.

Face à cette réponse inattendue, Antoine ravala la réplique qu'il allait dire pour regarder la fameuse personne. Il s'agissait d'un garçon de son âge, plus petit de taille et mince, aux cheveux châtain blond et aux yeux… ses yeux étaient laiteux, prouvant une cécité. De même, le jeune homme tenait une canne blanche entre les mains. Son interlocuteur ne le regardait pas directement dans les yeux, fixant sans voir une zone près de la bouche, se fiant au son de la voix.

\- Mes lunettes, dit-il, tu les as fait tomber.

\- Je… Oh pardon !

Effectivement, une paire de lunettes aux verres sombres gisait par terre. Antoine s'empressa de les ramasser et de les lui donner.

\- Pardon, vraiment, je ne voulais pas te bousculer. Et je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'un… enfin que quelqu'un comme toi soit ici.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis aveugle, je n'ai pas le droit d'écouter de la musique et d'apprécier les concerts ?

\- Non ! Mais c'est surprenant quoi !

\- En quoi ?

Il y avait de l'agacement dans la voix, mais pas de la méchanceté. L'aveugle était las des explications mais ne semblait pas lui en vouloir pour autant de ses remarques. Antoine le comprit et gêné, se pressa de changer de sujet de discussion.

\- Rien ! Au fait, je m'appelle Antoine, et toi ?

\- Mathieu.

Ce dernier était surpris mais ne dit rien.

\- Eh bien, heureux de faire ta connaissance Mathieu !

\- Pourquoi tu es si gentil avec moi alors qu'on vient tout juste de se rencontrer ?

\- Parce que je suis sincèrement désolé et que je veux montrer ma bonne volonté. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour t'aider ce soir pour le prouver, je le fais sans problème !

Mathieu le regarda bouche bée. Il ne devait pas être habitué à ce qu'on lui offre de l'aide aussi rapidement, surtout venait de la part de quelqu'un qu'il venait tout juste de rencontrer et qui l'avait bousculé. Il finit par reprendre contenance.

\- Il y a quelque chose oui que tu pourrais faire.

\- Quoi ça ? demanda Antoine trop heureux que le malentendu puisse être effacé facilement.

\- Tu vas trouver ça bizarre mais je n'ai pas envie que ce soit quelqu'un du staff qui me place, vu que je ne les connais pas du tout. Ça me donne l'impression de n'être qu'un assisté à leurs yeux et je n'aime pas trop ça. Tu veux bien me placer, toi ?

La demande étonna Antoine dans un premier temps avant de se rappeler que ce petit détail si futile soit-il pour n'importe qui était un obstacle de taille pour quiconque ne voyait pas. Et apparemment, ne pas à avoir à demander tout le temps à des inconnus de l'aider arrangeait Mathieu.

\- D'accord ! Mais tu me connais à peine, tu n'as pas peur que je te fasse une vilaine blague et t'emmène exprès au mauvais endroit ?

\- Non, car tu es mon obligé maintenant, tu n'as pas le choix ou je porte plainte pour tentative de viol. La police me croira, je suis tellement sexy !

Comprenant que Mathieu plaisantait, Antoine partit dans un fou rire, vite rejoint par son nouvel ami. Décidément, ce Mathieu était surprenant. Tous deux commencèrent à se parler avant qu'ils ne puissent entrer dans la salle. Fidèle à sa parole, Antoine guida Mathieu jusqu'à sa place assise avant de le quitter pour aller dans la fosse, non sans un petit pincement au cœur sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.

Il retrouva avec joie ses potes qui heureusement étaient déjà tous ensemble et peu de temps après, le concert débuta. Antoine oublia tout le reste pour se concentrer uniquement sur la musique. Ce qu'il adorait ce groupe ! Ils étaient doués et ils pouvaient le transporter dès les premières notes. Cette soirée était vraiment extraordinaire et…

\- Une bombe va exploser !

Le hurlement avait eu lieu entre deux chansons, aussi tout le monde l'entendit. Avant même de vérifier si cette affirmation était vraie ou fausse, tout le monde paniqua. Les gens se mirent à crier et à courir dans tous les sens en direction de la sortie. Aussi effrayés que les autres, Antoine et ses amis suivirent le mouvement. Avec la foule, ils se perdirent vite de vue. Cependant, sur le chemin, Antoine aperçut un Mathieu figé sur son siège, l'air effrayé. Comprenant qu'il ne bougerait pas de lui-même, le jeune homme fonça dans sa direction.

\- Mathieu, bouge !

\- Antoine ?

\- Il faut s'en aller tout de suite !

\- Mais il y a trop de monde, je ne peux pas le faire !

Mathieu paniquait. Voulant le rassurer, Antoine posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules.

\- Mathieu, regarde-moi. On va s'en sortir, d'accord ? Je vais être tes yeux alors fais-moi confiance et suis-moi !

Ces paroles firent leur effet, le jeune aveugle sortant de sa paralysie. Pour le guider au mieux, Antoine lui pris le bras et le guida le plus rapidement possible par là où ils étaient entrés, ne sachant pas s'il y avait d'autres sorties. Mais dans la violence d'une foule en délire, ils furent percutés et séparés.

\- Mathieu !

Impossible pour Antoine de le retrouver, aussi réitéra-t-il son appel à plusieurs reprises. Il était bousculé de partout et avait peur de se faire piétiner. Il se prenait des coups au corps et à la tête, manquant de faire tomber ses lunettes. Ce fut tout juste s'il entendit son prénom parmi ce bruit de l'enfer. Mais heureusement, en suivant ce cri, il finit par tomber sur Mathieu qui se relevait péniblement. Il n'avait plus sa paire ni sa canne, sûrement les avait-il perdus dans sa chute et étaient-elles emportées plus loin sous les pas des gens. Profitant qu'il y ait moins de monde, Antoine le souleva par les aisselles et sans trop de difficultés, le remit debout. Une main s'empara alors de la sienne et la serra en tremblotant. Ignorant la douleur, le plus grand les emmena jusqu'à l'extérieur.

La panique avait été tellement importante qu'Antoine ne se rappelait plus comment ils avaient pu sortir indemnes des lieux ni en combien de temps. Mais il se remémorait parfaitement encore des années après Mathieu qui se tenait contre lui, un bras entourant sa taille, la tête contre son épaule, refusant de le lâcher tant les éclats de voix et autres sons dans son obscurité l'épouvantaient. Lui-même n'était pas bien, il n'osait imaginer alors dans quel état se trouvait son ami.

Il s'éloigna des gens pour aller dans des rues plus calmes. Antoine répondit vite fait aux sms de ses amis et de sa famille pour les rassurer avant de s'occuper du plus petit.

\- Hey, ça va ?

\- …J'ai connu mieux.

Les tremblements cessèrent en même temps que Mathieu comprenait qu'ils étaient hors de danger. Il finit par se détacher de son sauveur.

\- Mince, mes affaires !

\- Tu as dû les perdre en tombant.

\- J'ai aussi perdu mon portable, je ne le sens dans mes poches ! Merde !

\- Tu veux appeler quelqu'un ?

\- Mon frère, il devait passer me prendre à la fin du concert, mais je dois le prévenir qu'il doit venir me chercher plus tôt que prévu.

\- Je te prête le mien si tu veux.

\- C'est vrai ? Oh, merci !

Antoine composa le numéro indiqué par son ami mais au moment où quelqu'un décrocha à l'autre bout du fil, la batterie lâcha. La mine du jeune aveugle s'assombrit.

\- Bon, je n'ai plus qu'à rentrer chez moi.

\- Tu habites loin ?

\- A l'autre bout de la ville, mais je peux prendre les transports pour rentrer.

\- Tu connais l'itinéraire ?

\- …A peu près. J'ai pas vérifié parce que je devais rentrer en voiture mais…

\- Ok. Je t'accompagne.

\- Non !

Le cri brusque de Mathieu fit sursauter Antoine tant il ne s'y attendait pas.

\- D-désolé ! C'est juste que j'ai l'impression de n'être qu'un boulet depuis le début dont tu as pitié et c'est pour ça que tu t'occupes de moi.

\- Je ne vais pas te laisser tout seul dans la nuit alors que tu ne sais même pas où aller !

\- Je te donne l'image d'un mec faible, incapable de se débrouiller tout seul, et je n'aime pas ça.

\- Mathieu…

\- Je ne veux plus que les gens me voient uniquement comme le type qui a besoin d'être assisté parce qu'il est aveugle. Je n'ai pas envie que tu me vois _toi_ comme ça.

\- Pourquoi moi plus que les autres ?

\- Parce qu'on a discuté ensemble dans la queue et pendant qu'on discutait j'avais l'impression de… Ça va te paraitre stupide, mais je me sentais comme entier. C'était comme si j'étais comme tous les autres. Et il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti ça. Tu m'as même permis de ne pas demander aux gens qui vérifient aux billets de me placer parce qu'ils sont payés à faire ça. Et si tu me raccompagnes parce que je suis incapable de le faire seul, ça anéantirait cette illusion que je me suis créée.

\- Mathieu…

Antoine ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il souffrait autant de sa condition. Etrange, il devait être habitué depuis sa naissance pourtant ? A moins qu'il ait perdu la vue entretemps ? Cette dernière hypothèse lui rappela quelque chose, sans qu'il ne sache quoi. En tout cas, Mathieu souffrait et seul lui pour le moment pouvait le sortir de cette situation.

\- Mathieu, je t'ai guidé jusqu'à ta place tout à l'heure et ça ne m'a pas dérangé, pas plus que ça ne me dérange de t'aider maintenant.

\- Mais toi aussi tu dois rentrer chez toi.

\- Il n'y a personne ce soir chez moi, personne donc pour s'inquiéter de mon absence. Alors que toi il y a ton frère si j'ai bien compris ?

\- Oui mais…

\- Mais tu as raison, je ne te vois pas uniquement comme quelqu'un souffrant de ton handicap, je vois quelqu'un avec qui je m'entends bien même si tu es une tête de mule comme on n'en fait plus !

Cette dernière remarque fit écarquiller les yeux de Mathieu avant de le faire un sourire un peu.

\- Tu m'as placé, tu m'as sauvé à deux reprises dans cette salle et maintenant tu veux me raccompagner chez moi ? Comment pourrai-je assez te remercier un jour ?

\- Cesse d'être têtu et après on avisera.

Le sourire s'élargit. Mathieu ne pouvait pas le voir, mais Antoine en était content. Et il trouvait ce sourire charmeur malgré lui. Que lui arrivait-il pour penser à ça, surtout maintenant ?

\- Ça risque d'être compliqué, je peux être très têtu quand je veux.

\- En attendant je te raccompagne chez toi. De toute manière tu ne peux pas refuser.

\- Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu n'as pas le choix ou je porte plainte pour tentative de viol. La police me croira, je suis tellement sexy !

\- Mais je… Espèce de plagieur !

Et ils partirent dans un magnifique fou rire de plusieurs minutes. Cela eut pour effet de faire taire les dernières protestations du plus petit qui accepta ce nouvel ami comme compagnon de route. Heureusement Antoine savait comme aller jusqu'au quartier de Mathieu, aussi purent-ils partir sans hésiter dans la bonne direction. Il n'avait pas de titre de transport ni vraiment d'argent pour payer, aussi firent-ils le chemin à pied, profitant qu'il ne pleuve pas ni qu'il fasse trop froid.

D'une façon naturelle qui ne les gêna pas, Mathieu enroula son bras autour de celui d'Antoine et le serra. Il lui faisait confiance - avait-il seulement le choix ? - et même si parfois Mathieu hésitait un peu face aux obstacles de la route, son interlocuteur le rassurait en lui déblatérant des paroles rassurantes et ils continuaient.

Ils profitèrent de la promenade pour parler et en apprendre plus l'un sur l'autre. Antoine découvrit que Mathieu, Sommet de son nom de famille - ce qui fit rire Antoine -, était plus âgé que lui de quelques mois et avait fêté dix-sept ans à peine quelques jours plus tôt. Le billet pour le concert était d'ailleurs le cadeau d'anniversaire. Il vivait avec sa mère infirmière - et qui était de garde cette nuit là - et son frère qui était étudiant en médecine. Actuellement en terminale, lui se destinait à vivre de la musique.

\- J'aimerais en fait enseigner, donner des cours de musique et de chant, mais aux particuliers. Ouais je sais, un aveugle et la musique, ça fait très cliché, mais j'ai vraiment envie d'en faire mon métier.

\- Non, c'est bien, tu as un projet en plus.

\- Et toi ? Qui es-tu ?

\- Rien de spécial. Juste un gars ordinaire.

\- Et bien, gars ordinaire, je suis curieux d'entendre ton histoire.

Comment pouvait-il le faire rire aussi facilement ?

\- Je m'appelle Antoine Daniel, je suis en 1re et...

Et ainsi de suite, Mathieu put savoir qu'il adorait internet et les vidéos. Il faisait pas mal de vidéos avec ses amis grâce à une caméra qu'il possédait et aimerait après le bac faire des écoles spécialisées dans l'image et le son. Après il hésitait encore quoi faire exactement, mais il ne se voyait pas faire autre chose que de l'audiovisuel de toute manière.

\- Oh, excuse-moi, je te parle de vidéos depuis tout à l'heure, je dois t'ennuyer !

\- Non, pas du tout. Et puis j'ai déjà visionné quelques vidéos dont tu as parlé.

\- Tu as vu des vidéos ? Mais comment ?

Comme s'il avait été pris en faute, Mathieu changea de sujet.

\- Nous sommes pas loin de chez moi ?

\- Selon l'adresse que tu m'as donné, oui. Il suffit de tourner dans la prochaine rue et on y est. Mais...

\- Arrête-toi.

Antoine obéit, intrigué.

\- Mathieu ?

\- Juste avant de rentrer, laisse-moi te regarder, que je puisse savoir à quoi tu ressembles.

Devant l'air surpris du plus jeune, Mathieu se détacha de leur étreinte et se mit devant lui. Sans dire un mot, il tendit ses mains qui se posèrent sur les hanches d'Antoine. Petit à petit, les mains remontèrent jusqu'au torse. Tout le long, le jeune âgé palpait, touchait doucement, s'imaginait la silhouette tout en commentant.

\- Tu es grand.

\- Pas tant que ça.

Au niveau du cou, Mathieu fut plus doux, comme s'il avait peur de lui faire du mal. Puis vint la mâchoire.

\- Tu dois attirer des filles toi !

\- A quoi tu vois ça ?

\- T'as l'air bien foutu. Mais après ce n'est qu'une simple estimation.

\- Tu touches beaucoup de mecs comme ça ?

\- Ça arrive.

Les joues.

\- Début de barbe ?

\- Pas vraiment, juste quelques poils. Ce n'est pas très beau alors je me rase.

\- D'accord.

Les pommettes, les lèvres, le nez. C'était comme si Mathieu modelait petit à petit une sculpture en pâte à modeler, tout en douceur, il explorait cette anatomie qui lui était de moins en moins étrangère à chaque seconde. Les lunettes…

\- Tu ne les as pas perdus ?

\- Ça a failli. Faut que je vérifie si rien n'est cassé à cause des coups.

\- Tes yeux sont de quelles couleurs ?

\- Marron.

\- Chocolat ? Noisette ? Praliné ?

\- J'ai l'impression que tu choisis une barre chocolatée !

Le rire de Mathieu le fit sourire. Leurs visages étaient proches, à quelques centimètres de distance seulement. Leurs souffles se croisaient. Le contact des mains sur son visage avait quelque chose d'intime mais Antoine n'y porta guère attention sur le moment, trop concentré sur les questions de son ami. Questions qui l'amusaient, car il avait l'impression de se redécouvrir à travers un regard neuf.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, je dirais chocolat.

\- C'est bon le chocolat. A certains moments de la journée, selon la luminosité, ton chocolat doit être plus clair ou sombre. Je l'imagine bien fondant au soleil et craquant dans l'obscurité. J'aimerais le croquer.

De quoi Mathieu parlait exactement ? Antoine n'était pas sûr de comprendre. Son cœur battit un peu plus fort. Y avait-il un message caché ou son ami ressentait-il le besoin de parler des variations de couleurs qu'il ne pouvait pas observer par lui-même ?

Le front puis les cheveux.

\- Ils sont doux.

\- On me dit pourtant souvent qu'ils sont étranges.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'ils prennent souvent une forme bizarre.

\- Comme ?

\- Les champignons atomiques formés après Hiroshima et Nagasaki en août 45.

\- Au toucher j'aurais dit brosse à chiotte.

\- Ouais, aussi.

\- Chocolat comme les yeux ?

\- Plus foncé.

\- Chocolat brûlé ?

\- En quelque sorte. Tu me donnes faim !

\- Ah ah ah !

Les mains s'en allèrent, laissant une étrange impression de vide à Antoine.

\- Maintenant, je sais à quoi tu ressembles.

\- Tu me reconnaîtras comme ça ?

\- Pas que. J'ai aussi ton odeur et ta voix en mémoire. Je ne peux compter que sur cette dernière pour m'en sortir.

\- Ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi tous les jours.

\- Non mais bon, on fait avec. Antoine ?

\- Mathieu ?

\- Ça ne te dérange pas ce que je t'ai fait ? D'autres auraient refusé ce contact.

\- Venant de d'autres personnes je t'aurais peut-être dit d'arrêter, mais avec toi... Je ne sais pas, ça m'a paru comme naturel.

\- Tant mieux alors. Dis, ça ne te dérange pas si on se revoit ?

\- Pas du tout. Je connais ton adresse, je pourrai te revoir.

\- Y a plus simple, passe-moi ton numéro, je vais le mémoriser.

\- D'acc.

Ils se remirent en marche après que Mathieu ait appris le numéro. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant une maison comme les autres quand la porte de celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme affolé.

\- Mathieu !

\- Nicolas !

\- Maman vient de me prévenir de ce qu'il s'est passé. Je suis désolé, si j'avais su, je serai venu te chercher !

\- Ce n'est rien, j'ai trouvé un ami pour le faire.

Nicolas aperçut à ce moment-là la présence d'Antoine et le détailla, ce que fit aussi Antoine. Le grand frère était plus grand en taille, ses cheveux étaient plus foncés, mais à peu de choses près, la ressemblance avec Mathieu était frappante.

En attendant, cette version plus âgée de l'aveugle fronça les sourcils en détaillant Antoine avant de parler d'un ton sec.

\- Merci d'avoir ramené Mathieu mais je vais m'occuper de lui maintenant.

Presque avec brusquerie, il repoussa Antoine pour prendre de Mathieu et ils s'éloignèrent ensemble. Mathieu se retourna néanmoins en direction de son ami et lui sourit.

\- Merci Antoine !

\- De rien !

\- A bientôt !

\- Oui !

La porte se referma. Et le chevelu sentit pour la deuxième fois de la soirée comme un pincement au cœur, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Mais les deux fois étaient liées à la séparation avec Mathieu.

* * *

 **Voilà, heureux ?**

 **Ecrire une review permet un rapprochement entre les deux au prochain chapitre.**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Révélation

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Déjà j'aimerais commencer par vous remercier : un prologue et un chapitre seulement de postés et voilà que vous êtes déjà au minimum 29 à la suivre, 24 à l'avoir ajouté en favoris et il y a 34 reviews. C'est de la folie ! Merci beaucoup ! :D**

 **Tally CD : Merci ! :D Pour le frère de Mathieu, tu vas pouvoir te faire je pense un meilleur avis avec ce chapitre. Si les amis d'Antoine lui ont envoyé des textos et Antoine y a répondu avant de ramener Mathieu chez lui. **

**Harmonie : C'est vrai ? *fière* J'AVOUE TOUT AH AH !**

 **M nn : merci beaucoup ! Il y a des références oui, lié à nos chers vidéastes.**

 **VikaldiaDezba : Ah tu vois ! T'inquiète j'aime prendre le temps aussi.**

 **panna cotta : Tant mieux alors ^^ Peut-être que tu aimeras mes autres écrits ;)**

 **Guest (2 mars) : merci pour ton enthousiasme ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire tout autant ^^**

 **Guest (9 mars) : Je vais continuer comme ça dans ce cas ^^**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Révélation**

 _\- ...l'alerte à la bombe d'hier soir n'était en fait qu'une vilaine blague orchestrée par une personne qui "voulait juste rire", c'est cela Patrick ?_

 _\- Exactement Alain ! Une mauvaise blague à l'origine d'un mouvement de panique, voilà ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. Agathe est actuellement sur les lieux, où des spectateurs d'hier sont venus manifester pour une nouvelle date ce soir._

 _\- Je suis devant la salle et le bilan est actuellement de dix-sept blessés dans la foule ! La salle est fermée depuis hier et le fauteur de trouble interrogé par les forces de l'ordre. En attendant, plusieurs personnes estiment qu'elles doivent être remboursées ou que..._

Mathieu n'écouta pas la suite. Plongé dans ses pensées, il finit sa tasse de café. Lui qui d'habitude profitait de ses week-ends pour faire la grasse matinée, il était ce matin-là exceptionnellement réveillé tôt. Les événements de la veille le travaillaient plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Et au fond de lui, il était partagé.

Il était mécontent que ce concert, qu'il attendait depuis un moment, fut si vite écourté à cause d'une mauvaise blague. D'un autre côté, sans cela, jamais Antoine ne se serait précipité pour l'aider, ni ne l'aurait conduit jusqu'à chez lui. Il n'aurait été qu'une personne croisée dans la file d'attente et rien d'autre. Et Mathieu admettait qu'il avait adoré comment son nouvel ami s'était occupé de lui.

Il n'aimait pas être continuellement assisté mais quand Antoine l'avait sauvé d'une potentielle bombe et l'avait raccompagné, il n'avait pas ressenti cette sensation. C'était comme un gars qui s'occupait de son ami, d'une façon très naturelle. Et Mathieu avait aimé. Antoine était quelqu'un de génial qui n'avait pas hésité à lui porter secours - combien de personnes l'auraient fait à sa place ? Trop peu, il le savait - mais en plus, il s'était révélé être d'une très grande gentillesse et ce qu'il avait appris de son sauveur lui avait plu, au point d'avoir vite pardonné leur première altercation.

Surtout, il voulait revoir Antoine. Il _désirait_ le revoir.

 _Wow calme toi Mathieu, tu viens tout juste de le rencontrer, ça ne sert à rien de t'emballer. Si ça se trouve, il a dit par pure politesse qu'il voulait te revoir et se fiche pas mal de toi. Et rappelle-toi, la dernière fois que tu as ressenti ce genre de choses et que tu t'es jeté dans cette relation, tu y as laissé plus que des plumes._

Il en était conscient mais... Mais ce qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait regardé Antoine ressemblait tellement à ce qu'il avait ressenti pour Alex auparavant que cela le troublait. C'était stupide il le savait de s'enticher ainsi de quelqu'un qu'il venait tout juste de rencontrer. Et pourtant... Il s'était maîtrisé devant Antoine mais quand il l'avait touché, Mathieu avait ressenti une certaine forme de plaisir.

 _Bravo Mathieu, tu peux être fier de toi. Tomber amoureux aussi rapidement ce n'est pas malin. Toi qui critiquait les coups de foudres, voilà que tu fais un. Mais après est-ce vraiment de l'amour ? Ça faisait longtemps que quelqu'un ne t'avait pas porté autant d'attention que ça t'a fait de l'effet, c'est tout. Si jamais tu le revois, tu seras indifférent si ça se trouve._

\- Encore en train de parler avec toi-même ?

Mathieu quitta son monologue intérieur pour se concentrer sur son frère qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine.

\- Oui. Avec ce qu'il s'est passé hier, j'ai de quoi réfléchir.

Nicolas bâilla. Il venait de se réveiller et étant passé devant la chambre de sa mère qui était plongée dans le noir, il s'était douté que l'odeur de café d=provenait de son cadet.

\- Maman dort, quand elle a vu que tu n'avais rien elle a enfin accepté de te laisser, comme si tu étais en sucre. Papa m'a envoyé des sms dans la nuit et je lui ai répondu que tu allais bien.

\- Super, comme ça il ne débarquera pas comme la dernière fois.

\- Il s'inquiète pour toi.

\- Je sais.

Mathieu se leva et alla laver sa tasse de café. Nicolas, qui le connaissait bien, devina sa pensée.

\- Tu vas le revoir, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Qui ça ?

\- Ne me prends pas pour un con, s'il te plait.

\- Il s'appelle Antoine et peut-être que je le reverrai.

\- Mathieu, je ne veux pas faire mon rabat-joie mais la dernière fois qu'un homme t'a...

\- Je sais qu'il n'est pas Alex !

Le ton montait trop vite.

\- Nicolas, excuse-moi, je sais que tu cherches à me protéger, mais tu n'étais pas là hier soir, tu ne le connais pas. S'il y avait vraiment eu une bombe et qu'Antoine n'était pas intervenu, je serais peut-être mort à l'heure qu'il est. Tu ne crois pas qu'il mérite que tu parles de lui autrement ?

\- Je lui suis reconnaissant pour ce qu'il a fait, mais je suis ton grand frère et je cherche à te préserver.

Mathieu ne répondit pas et s'en alla en direction de sa chambre, tout en s'emparant du téléphone fixe au passage. Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre et le parfum familier lui indiquèrent que sa mère se levait à son tour.

\- Bonjour maman !

\- Mathieu, ça va ?

\- Tout comme hier soir, ne t'inquiète pas.

Le jeune aveugle s'enferma dans sa chambre. Se fiant à sa mémoire, il composa le numéro de portable d'Antoine. Son cœur battit un peu plus fort.

 _Arrête Mathieu, tu ressembles à collégienne face à son premier amour ! Tu n'es plus au collège et tu as déjà eu quelqu'un dans ta vie, cesse d'agir comme si..._

\- Allô ?

Sa voix, reconnaissable malgré les ondes et la fatigue.

\- Bonjour Antoine, c'est Mathieu.

\- Mathieu, comment ça va ?

Son interlocuteur avait été tellement enthousiaste que la tonalité de sa voix s'était élevée. L'ouïe surdéveloppée de Mathieu souffrit un peu mais face à la joie communicative d'Antoine, il sourit.

\- Ça va, même si je n'ai pas trop dormi.

\- Pareil, ça m'a secoué. Mais bon, on n'a rien, c'est l'essentiel.

\- Oui, t'as raison.

Un silence s'ensuivit, gênant. Mais Mathieu n'avait aucune idée de quoi dire.

\- Tu fais quoi cet aprèm ?

La question le prit au dépourvu.

\- Quoi je... Je n'ai rien de prévu mais...

\- Tu vois où se trouve le parc de Ouattzequeute ?

\- Le grand à côté de l'Église du bon du bien ?

\- Oui, il est en face du _Choix de Buscarron_ , un bar aux sodas pas chers.

\- On sent l'habitué.

C'était un rire qu'il entendant dans le combiné ?

\- Pour 15 heures ?

\- 15 heures, ok, c'est noté.

\- Cool, à tout à l'heure ! Et... Prends soin de toi hein ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Ils raccrochèrent. Et Mathieu sentait ses joues rouges et son cœur qui battait très fort contre sa poitrine. S'il avait encore le moindre doute, là, il était fixé.

* * *

Antoine avait mal dormi cette nuit-là. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il ressentait sa peur éprouvée pendant la panique, il revoyait la foule en délire partir dans tous les sens en bousculant et piétinant quiconque se trouvait sur son passage. Et les hurlements raisonnaient dans ses oreilles comme s'il les entendait encore.

L'adolescent n'y avait pas fait attention sur le coup, mais les événements l'avaient plus atteint qu'il ne l'avait cru, comme le prouvait ce contrecoup.

En même temps, songea Antoine, il n'avait pas eu le temps de paniquer sur le moment, trop concentré qu'il était sur le moment de se préoccuper de Mathieu. Mais son corps comme son esprit lui faisaient comprendre que oui, il avait eu peur. Aurait-il été dans un tel état s'il n'avait pas eu à protéger quelqu'un ?

Mathieu...

Sa rencontre avec le jeune aveugle avait mal débuté, mais le déroulement de la soirée avait permis ce rapprochement aussi inattendu que rapide. Mais il ne regrettait rien. Mathieu s'était révélé être quelqu'un d'intéressant et loin de passer son temps à se plaindre de son existence, il avait démontré qu'il était un battant qui cherchait à profiter de la vie comme tout à chacun. Et cela impressionnait et provoquait l'admiration d'Antoine.

Surtout, ce dernier se surprenait à penser à lui. Allait-il bien ? Se trouvait-il dans le même état que lui ?

Son téléphone vibra. Antoine vérifia qui lui avait envoyé un SMS.

"C Caroline C vrai que Ttais o concer hier ? Rep"

Caroline, la fille de sa classe qui l'intéressait et qu'il draguait plus ou moins et qui avait tendance à l'ignorer, lui écrivait. Il avait fallu qu'il soit au centre d'une actualité pour qu'elle se décide à lui adresser la parole.

Antoine soupira. Lui qui rêvait de ce moment depuis un certain temps, voilà que lui répondre l'embêtait un peu, sans qu'il ne sache déterminer pourquoi. Alors qu'il commençait son message, il reçut un appel. Le numéro était inconnu. Antoine fronça les sourcils et après une petite hésitation, il décrocha. Au pire, s'il s'agissait d'une erreur, il pourrait raccrocher rapidement.

\- Allô ?

\- Bonjour Antoine, c'est Mathieu.

Mathieu !

Antoine en oublia instantanément Caroline pour n'être qu'attentif à la voix de son interlocuteur. Pourquoi était-il aussi joyeux de l'entendre ? Ce n'était pourtant pas comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis longuement séparés qui venaient de se retrouver. Et pourtant, Antoine se sentait heureux en ce moment-même.

\- Mathieu, comment ça va ?

\- Ça va, même si je n'ai pas trop dormi.

Effectivement sa voix paraissait être fatiguée. Mais Antoine le savait sauf.

\- Pareil, ça m'a secoué. Mais bon, on n'a rien, c'est l'essentiel.

\- Oui, t'as raison.

Le blanc se fit ressentir mais ne voulant pas qu'il s'éternise, le plus jeune posa la première question qui lui vint à l'esprit.

\- Tu fais quoi cet aprèm ?

Pourquoi avait-il demandé ça ? Il rêvait de le faire à Caroline jusqu'à maintenant et il le faisait à un presque inconnu. A un homme de surcroît.

 _Parce que c'est ce que je souhaite,_ lui fit comprendre une petite voix intérieure. Antoine le réalisait à présent.

\- Quoi je... Je n'ai rien de prévu mais...

Non, il ne fallait pas que Mathieu soit récalcitrant aussi facilement.

\- Tu vois où se trouve le parc de Ouattzequeute ?

\- Le grand à côté de l'Église du bon du bien ?

\- Oui, il est en face du _Choix de Buscarron_ , un bar aux sodas pas chers.

\- On sent l'habitué.

Cette façon qu'il avait de répondre de façon ironique mais sans méchanceté, Antoine était malgré lui déjà accro.

\- Pour 15 heures ?

\- 15 heures ok c'est noté.

\- Cool, à tout à l'heure ! Et... Prends soin de toi hein ?

Parce qu'il craignait pour lui, avec sa cécité, seul dans la ville, ce ne devait pas toujours être facile.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Et ils raccrochèrent. Et Antoine se dépêcha de se préparer même s'il avait encore quelques heures devant lui et que son apparence physique importerait peu à Mathieu. Mais il y tenait.

* * *

 _Mathieu si tu réagis comme une midinette en sa présence, il va te trouver bizarre et partir loin de toi pour ne jamais te revoir, c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?_

Non il ne le désirait pas, mais cette deuxième rencontre, cette fois-ci voulue et organisée, le terrifiait autant qu'elle l'excitait. La veille, le contexte et l'inconnu les avaient rapprochés ; là, de quoi parleraient ils ? S'ennuieraient-ils rapidement ? Mettraient-ils fin à leur début d'amitié, si toutefois Antoine considérait qu'ils étaient en quelque sorte amis. Dans tous les cas, Mathieu espérait ne pas perdre aussi facilement Antoine.

 _Voilà, tout de suite les grands mots ! Attention, rappelle toi l'affaire Alex..._

Mathieu chassa Alex de son esprit et souffla. Il se trouvait dans le fameux parc. Par soucis de tranquillité, il ne s'était pas placé près des bassins et quasiment personne ne passait par là. Ce calme loin de la foule, c'était ce qu'il préférait quand il n'était pas obligé de fréquenter du monde.

\- Antoine...

\- Comment tu as su que j'étais là ? J'ai été très discret !

\- Pas assez pour mes oreilles. Et le vent m'a rapporté ton odeur, c'est le même parfum qu'hier.

Antoine était encore plus impressionné. Il avait repéré de loin son ami et sans faire de bruit - du moins le croyait-il - jusqu'à lui. Mais de dos, sans se retourner ni esquisser le moindre mouvement, Mathieu avait deviné sa présence. Il s'assit à côté de lui.

\- C'est impressionnant comment tu utilises tes sens !

\- Je n'ai pas le choix et je fais ça de manière habituelle, sans même y penser.

\- Je suis admiratif quand même.

Mathieu sourit, non habitué à de tels compliments. Il serra sa canne.

\- Tiens, tu l'as retrouvé ?

\- Non, mais heureusement j'en avais une de rechange.

\- Ah et...

Antoine se coupa de lui-même dans sa phrase. Un nuage qui cachait le soleil s'était éloigné et les rayons éclairaient le plus âgé. Son visage était illuminé et resplendissait comme jamais. Contrairement à la lumière lors de la file d'attente, dans la salle semi obscure ou à l'extérieur dans la nuit, il n'avait pas si bien vu que ça son nouvel ami. Mais là, resplendissant littéralement, Antoine tomba sous le charme. Ce fut la révélation.

\- Je… Je…

Il ne pouvait plus décoller son regard du visage de Mathieu, qu'il ne se laissait pas d'admirer encore et encore. Le plus âgé l'hypnotisait et jamais il n'avait ressenti autant d'attirance pour une personne.

Le jeune aveugle, se rendant compte que son ami n'arrivait plus à lui parler, tourna la tête dans sa direction.

\- Antoine ? Tout va bien ?

\- Ou-oui ! C'est juste que… Tu es… Tu es si…

\- Beau ? Magnifique ? Séduisant ?

Mathieu avait répondu sur le ton de la rigolade et s'était même allongé sur l'herbe. Mais devant l'absence de réaction sonore, il fronça les sourcils.

\- Antoine ?

\- Pardon ! D'habitude je ne suis pas comme ça, mais là…

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Ce... C'est moi ?

Mathieu n'osait y croire. Il plaisantait en se décrivant mais vu comment son interlocuteur était réceptif, la discussion devenait sérieuse. Et il sentait l'espoir grandir en lui.

\- Je… Oui mais je ne comprends pas… C'est la première fois que je ressens ce genre de chose !

Mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, bien au contraire. Et Mathieu comprenait ce qu'il se passait, même s'il n'en était pas totalement sûr.

\- D'accord… Antoine, je vais y aller franco : tu as une copine ?

\- Non, je suis célibataire.

\- Et tu es intéressé ? Par les mecs je veux dire ?

\- Je suis hétéro.

Antoine se ravisa.

\- Enfin normalement. C'est que j'aimerais sortir avec une fille depuis quelques temps, mais là, maintenant, je n'en suis plus sûr.

Mathieu sourit, ce qui fit craquer l'autre.

\- Ça tombe bien alors ! Je peux dire que je suis dans le même cas que toi, célibataire, même si je pense être plus fixé sur ma sexualité.

C'était plus qu'une invitation à ce stade. Antoine, pris d'une impulsion aussi soudaine que désirable, n'hésita pas et se lança. Il s'approcha de Mathieu qui était toujours allongé et l'embrassa.

Ce n'était qu'un baiser en surface, la plus jeune redoutait un rejet en cas de mauvaise interprétation des paroles, mais le baiser lui fut aussitôt rendu, tandis que les bras de Mathieu s'enroulaient autour de ses épaules pour les rapprocher l'un de l'autre. Alors que leurs lèvres s'entrouvraient et que leurs langues se rencontraient pour la première fois, Antoine s'étala complètement sur son nouvel amant. Ils étaient déjà ivres de bonheur, s'embrassant de plus en plus avec passion, oubliant tout le reste pour uniquement se concentrer sur les merveilleuses sensations qui les traversaient et ne se séparant que pour reprendre leur souffle.

Mathieu en profita pour inverser leur position et se retrouver au-dessus. Il embrassa les joues, le cou, chaque parcelle de peau à sa disposition y passa. Antoine haletait devant toutes ces attentions, avant de les faire rouler et qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux sur le côté avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Il finit par s'écarter et la vision d'un Mathieu échevelé par sa faute lui plut.

\- Wow... Je l'avais pas vu venir ça.

\- Moi non plus, sourit le plus âgé. Mais je ne le regrette pas. Toi si ?

\- Oh non !

Mathieu en profita pour se caler contre le plus grand, posant sa tête contre le torse, ce qui fit qu'il entendait ses battements de cœurs.

 _C'est encore mieux qu'avec Alex, c'est ce que tu penses ? Tu dis ça uniquement pour te rassurer, parce que tu as tout le temps besoin de te rassurer. Profite de ce moment mais ne l'idéalise pas._

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, où ils en profitèrent pour discuter et s'embrasser encore. Ils finirent par se quitter, non s'en s'être promis de se revoir bientôt.

Ils ignoraient encore à ce moment-là qu'une tempête allait éclater dans les jours à venir et que leur nouveau lien allait se briser...

* * *

 **Alors vous avez aimé ?**

 **Poster une review permet de limiter les dégâts du prochain chapitre.**


	4. Chapitre 3 : Chaos

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Encore une fois, wahou, c'est fou de voir à quel point vous aimez cette fic, quand bien même ce n'est que le début ! Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à chaque chapitre ! Merci :D**

 **On a dépassé les 1000 vues, vous êtes 38 minimum à la suivre, 33 à l'avoir mis en favori et il y a déjà 62 reviews *.* Je vous aime fort.**

 **Tally CD : J'ose tout ma chère, et j'en suis très fière ! *rire sadique***

 **Guest n°1 du 21 mars : Merci ! Aucun dégât sera compliqué par contre, désolée XD**

 **Guest n°2 du 21 mars : Ils se sont embrassés oui. Si tu es dans cet état pour ça, je ne sais pas comment tu vas être pour la suite o.O**

 **Guest n°3 du 21 mars : Tu as un bon flair. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas tout découvrir petit à petit ^^**

 **Je rappelle que le dessin de couverture est dû à la si douée Emmy Soterel, que je remercie une nouvelle fois *coeurs sur toi Emmy***

 **Ah, si vous me détestez à la lecture du chapitre, faites comme tout le monde tout le temps : prenez un ticket pour faire la queue pour tenter de me tuer. Je vous préviens, la file d'attente est longue depuis plus d'un an avec tout ce que j'ai écrit ;)**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Chaos**

Officiellement, il ne s'était rien passé. Que ce fut le lendemain avec ses potes à tourner des vidéos, après au lycée ou au sein de sa famille, Antoine ne parla à personne de ce qu'il lui était arrivé avec Mathieu. Non pas qu'il avait honte, mais il ne pouvait pas raconter qu'il avait bécoté un mec, qu'il avait aimé ça et qu'il sortait avec le mec en question.

Car même s'il s'entendait bien avec ses amis et les siens, Antoine ignorait comment ils pourraient réagir à cette annonce. Il ne pensait pas forcément être rejeté, mais il y aurait des regards, des questions, des moqueries, des jugements, il en était persuadé. Et tout cela, Antoine voulait l'éviter. Parce qu'au fond, lui-même ne savait pas trop où il en était. Il avait sincèrement aimé être avec Mathieu et se sentait attiré par lui. Ils n'avaient fait que s'embrasser et s'enlacer au parc et ne s'étaient pas revus depuis, chacun ayant des activités de prévues et du boulot, mais Mathieu lui manquait et il avait hâte de le revoir.

Cependant – Antoine s'était posé la question et y avait réfléchi – il n'était pas gay. Les mecs l'indifféraient et était plutôt sexuellement attiré par les filles. Normalement, jamais il n'aurait regardé Mathieu de cette manière, mais les circonstances avaient passé outre ce détail et l'avait conduit dans ses bras. Antoine ne regrettait aucunement leur début de relation, mais il ne tenait pas à ce qu'elle soit connue. Et lui-même avait du mal à se dire qu'il avait un copain. Alors pour les autres, rien n'avait changé pour lui, il restait officiellement célibataire.

* * *

Lundi, à la pause de midi, alors qu'il déjeunait avec ses potes, une jeune fille aux longues boucles anglaises et aux yeux d'un turquoise aux reflets violets vint s'asseoir à leur table. Caroline.

\- Salut Antoine !

L'interpellé en resta coi. Non seulement elle lui avait envoyé un sms ce week-end, mais en plus elle lui parlait devant tout le monde ?

\- Sa-salut Caroline ! bafouilla-t-il.

\- Tout le monde ne parle plus que de toi depuis vendredi. Parait que tu as sauvé quelqu'un en plus ! T'es un héros en fait !

 _C'est pour ça qu'elle me trouve intéressant ? Parce que je suis devenu populaire ? Mais je n'ai jamais cherché à le devenir._

\- Faut pas enjoliver la vérité non plus.

\- Mais c'est vrai.

\- Oui.

\- Wow !

Antoine était à la foi agacée que Caroline ne s'intéresse à lui que maintenant et flatté qu'elle lui adresse la parole devant tout le monde. La fille la plus canon du bahut le gratifiait de héros, ce qui faisait siffler les autres gars de jalousie et les autres filles le regardaient aussi à présent. En temps normal, Antoine se serait jeté sur l'occasion pour lui proposer de sortir avec lui. Mais maintenant, il avait Mathieu...

\- On se voit plus tard ? demanda Caroline en se levant de table.

\- Oui, d'accord ! répondit-il, ce qui fit sourire son interlocutrice qui rejoignait sa bande habituelle.

Tous les amis d'Antoine se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers lui.

\- T'as décroché le gros lot ! commenta l'un, admiratif.

Antoine ne pouvait pas le contredire, mais pour le coup, il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou pas.

* * *

Quand Caroline avait une idée en tête, elle allait jusqu'au bout, comme Antoine allait l'apprendre à ses dépens. A la sortie des cours, Caroline l'invita à le rejoindre un peu plus loin et ils se retrouvèrent seuls derrière le lycée. Et la jeune fille ne perdit pas de temps pour aller droit au but.

\- Je sais que je te plais, Antoine. Ça fait des semaines que tu m'observes et cherches à m'aborder, je ne suis pas aveugle, je m'en suis rendu compte. Du coup, je suppose que tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Antoine n'allait pas se mentir : il trouvait Caroline sacrément belle et elle lui faisait de l'effet. Et là, l'idée de la plaquer contre le mur pour l'embrasser voire en faire plus le tentait énormément. Mais malgré cette envie, il n'oubliait pas que depuis peu, il sortait avec Mathieu, quand bien même l'idée lui était encore bizarre. Et comme c'était déjà assez compliqué à gérer pour lui, il ne voulait pas rendre les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà.

Pourtant, lorsque Caroline se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa, il ne la repoussa pas. Ses pensées furent coupées par les sensations des lèvres contre les siennes, des bras qui entouraient sa nuque. Il lui rendit le baiser tandis qu'il sentit la poitrine tout à coup très mise en valeur par un décolleté qu'elle n'avait pas le midi se coller contre son torse. Il lui caressa la joue mais Caroline s'empara de sa main pour l'embrasser tout en lui lançant un regard qui en disait long sur ses intentions. Elle était très entreprenante et… L'image de Mathieu, le visage illuminé et souriant et ses mains qui s'amusaient à parcourir son corps, s'imposa dans son esprit. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'il repoussa la jeune fille.

\- Antoine ?

\- Ecoute, ce n'est pas contre toi, mais je ne peux pas.

Caroline haussa les sourcils avant de s'énerver.

\- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Je… J'ai déjà quelqu'un !

 _Ce n'est pas un mensonge en plus._

\- Tu as déjà une copine ?

\- Oui, c'est ça ! Du coup entre nous ce n'est pas possible.

La gifle partit toute seule.

\- T'es qu'un connard Antoine !

Caroline s'éloigna rapidement de lui, la colère brillant toujours dans ses yeux.

* * *

La nouvelle comme quoi Antoine avait une copine fit vite le tour des classes. Ses amis lui reprochèrent son silence, ce à quoi le chevelu était obligé de répondre que cette histoire était trop récente pour en parler. A quoi bon si sa « copine » et lui rompaient rapidement ? Non il ne montrerait pas de photos d'elle, pas plus qu'il ne parlerait d'elle pour le moment, qu'ils le laissent tranquille.

Bien sûr, Caroline l'ignorait superbement et lui en voulait terriblement. Mais ce qu'allait vivre Antoine par la suite allait être pire.

Il s'était donné rendez-vous avec Mathieu pour mercredi après-midi dans _Le Choix de Buscarron_ mais lors de la récréation du matin, il reçut un appel du jeune aveugle, qui avait un nouveau portable et lui avait communiqué son numéro. Il s'éloigna et répondit à l'appel.

\- Allô ? Trop pressé de me parler au point de ne pas attendre cet aprèm ?

\- Ce n'est pas Mathieu, mais son frère Nicolas.

Nicolas ! La seule fois où il l'avait vu, il lui avait paru être très antipathique. Et son ton n'annonçait rien de bon. Mais pourquoi voulait-il lui parler ?

\- Il y a un problème avec Mathieu ?

\- Aucun, du moins pour le moment. Je sais que tu vas le voir tout à l'heure, mais il faut que nous discutions juste avant tous les deux.

\- Mais je…

\- C'est important. On se rejoint devant ce bar une heure avant ton rendez-vous avec Mathieu. Et ne lui dit rien.

Nicolas raccrocha sans attendre la réponse. Antoine redoutait ce qui allait se passer.

* * *

Il était à l'heure. Antoine attendait devant le bar tout en guettant l'ainé des Sommet. Il avait intérêt à ne pas lui avoir fait avaler son déjeuner à toute vitesse pour rien ! Il avait encore faim d'ailleurs, et avoir mangé trop vite lui avait fait mal à l'estomac. Mais l'adolescent était plus préoccupé par l'attitude de Nicolas.

\- Antoine Daniel, tu es donc venu.

Antoine se retourna pour voir Nicolas, qui le jaugeait du regard. Cette attitude lui donnait tellement envie de le frapper ! Mais par égard pour Mathieu, il n'en fit rien.

\- J'ignore pourquoi tu as voulu me voir, mais si c'est pour m'obliger à rompre avec Mathieu, tu te fous les doigts dans…

\- Je suis venu t'expliquer dans quoi tu t'embarques avec mon frère.

\- A t'entendre, je plonge dans un truc dangereux. C'est comme dans un mauvais film, je vais apprendre qu'il est un agent double ou qu'il souffre d'une grave maladie incurable ?

Nicolas soupira.

\- Arrête de sortir des conneries et suis-moi.

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le bar. Antoine salua le patron, qu'il connaissait bien, et ils s'installèrent à une table après avoir commandé leurs boissons.

\- J'ai peu de temps alors je vais être bref, commença Nicolas. Mais je préfère que tu sois au courant avant que les choses ne deviennent sérieuses entre lui et toi.

\- Tu te mêles souvent de sa vie privée comme ça ?

\- J'aime mon frère, je l'adore même et je ne souhaite que son bonheur. Mais je sais comment il fonctionne et il te cache des informations pourtant essentielles. Je ne devrais pas t'en parler, mais tu as l'air d'être un type bien, et j'ai pas envie que tu souffres comme il a fait souffrir d'autres personnes.

\- Comme qui ?

\- Son ex.

Cette simple réponse provoqua la surprise chez Antoine comme elle alluma un feu en lui. C'était complètement stupide, mais il fut jaloux d'apprendre que Mathieu avait eu quelqu'un dans sa vie avant lui.

\- Je vois à ton air que tu n'étais pas au courant. Mais bon, ce n'est pas le plus important. Mathieu est quelqu'un de profondément traumatisé et même s'il le cache, au fond de lui, ce qu'il a vécu le travaille encore énormément.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

\- Il n'est pas aveugle de naissance. Quand il avait quinze ans, il a fait son _coming out_ à un gars de sa classe en même temps qu'il lui avouait ses sentiments pour lui. Le problème c'est que le gars l'a repoussé et que tout le monde l'a su. Et un soir, des camarades de classes s'en sont pris à lui physiquement parce qu'il est homosexuel. Ils l'ont tabassé au point d'avoir touché une zone de son cerveau qui lui a fait perdre complètement la vue. Ils ont été d'une rare violence avec lui et Mathieu a mis des mois à s'en remettre.

Cette histoire disait quelque chose à Antoine.

\- Ils en ont parlé à la télé de ça, non ?

\- Oui, ça a fait les choux gras pendant deux jours et c'est passé à la trappe pour des nouvelles plus saisissantes.

Ainsi, c'était Mathieu dont il avait été question…

\- Si je t'explique tout ça, ce n'est pas pour rien. Mathieu s'est confié à quelqu'un et cet excès de confiance s'est retourné contre lui. Depuis, excepté les personnes qu'il connaissait déjà, Mathieu ne s'est fié à personne.

Antoine ouvrit la bouche mais n'eut pas le temps de parler.

\- Il ne s'est fié à personne à l'exception de deux mecs. Les deux avec lesquels il a décidé de sortir.

\- Et ce n'est pas bien ?

\- Mathieu a choisi précisément ces deux personnes là, parce qu'il a compris qu'elles étaient douces et bonnes avec lui. Qu'elles ne lui feraient pas de mal.

\- Tu parles comme si Mathieu faisait ses courses et ne prenait que le meilleur !

\- Je t'ai dit qu'il était traumatisé. Il a aimé Alex – le nom de son ex – mais il avait peur. Peur d'avoir mal à nouveau. Alors il l'a quitté du jour au lendemain et n'a plus voulu entendre parler de lui. C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

\- Et je suis le prochain ?

L'inquiétude dans la question n'était pas feinte. Antoine commençait à redouter la suite.

\- Antoine, tu as l'air d'être un type bien, c'est pour ça que je t'en parle. Mathieu est sincère avec toi mais sa peur reviendra à un moment. Il fait tout pour passer outre sa condition et fait croire que son agression est loin derrière lui, mais elle est toujours bien présente en lui, au point de régulièrement lui faire faire des cauchemars sur cet évènement précis. Pour éviter le plus possible d'avoir mal, il fera un choix. Et il te laissera tomber comme si tu ne valais rien. Te voilà prévenu.

\- Mais je... Je... Et… c'est tout ce que je devais savoir ?

\- Il se parle régulièrement avec lui-même. C'est sa façon à lui de faire depuis sa cécité. Il le fait quand il est confronté à une situation qu'il ne maitrise pas forcément et procéder ainsi lui permet de réfléchir à que faire ou dire. Ça ne se remarque pas toujours, mais parfois, dans une discussion, il est tellement en réflexion avec lui-même qu'il oublie de répondre.

Nicolas se leva.

\- Je t'ai dit tout ça pour t'avertir, Antoine. Vu que vous allez vous voir juste après, vous allez pouvoir en discuter. Je ne voulais pas m'en mêler mais je s'il y avait vraiment eu une bombe, tu aurais alors vraiment sauvé la vie de mon frère et je t'en suis reconnaissant. C'est pour ça que je t'ai informé de tout ça, tu ne mérites pas de souffrir après ce que tu as fait. Cette tête de mule serait capable de tout gâcher par peur.

\- Je…

\- Parlez-en et laisse-lui s'expliquer, c'est le plus important. Moi faut que je retourne en cours. Au revoir !

\- 'voir !

Antoine se retrouva seul. Mathieu arriverait d'ici quelques minutes mais en attendant, il réfléchissait à toute allure sur tout ce que Nicolas venait de lui révéler. Et son esprit bouillonnait.

Il n'était pas fixé sur sa sexualité ou sur ce qu'il ressentait exactement pour Mathieu, mais Antoine avait pourtant cru que l'autre était sérieux dans ses intentions. Ainsi, il comptait rompre à un moment avec lui et le laisser complètement tomber ? Il ne valait rien à ses yeux ? Il s'amuserait un temps avec lui avant de le jeter et de passer à un autre ?

Antoine refusait d'y croire. Mais Nicolas lui avait paru honnête, voire même triste, quand il lui avait révélé les secrets. Et il devait reconnaitre qu'il ne connaissait que si peu Mathieu qu'il lui était impossible d'affirmer que tout ce qu'il savait maintenant était erroné.

L'adolescent soupira un coup. Pour Mathieu justement, il avait perdu toutes ses chances auprès de Caroline, et même des autres filles du lycée puisque Caroline avait colporté des horreurs contre lui par vengeance. Mais Antoine s'était dit que Mathieu justifiait et valait le coup pour ne rien avoir tenté avec celle qui lui plaisait encore. Mais si tout cela n'avait été que du vent…

\- Antoine ?

Le susnommé releva la tête et vit Mathieu, qui était entretemps entré dans le bar et qui le cherchait.

\- Je suis là.

Mathieu tourna la tête et avança dans la direction de sa voix. Il sourit quand il reconnut l'odeur familière. Il s'assit à la table, comme s'il n'était qu'une simple connaissance. Mathieu avait tenu lors de leur dernière entrevue qu'en public, ils ne laissent rien paraître de leur relation. Cela avait arrangé Antoine qui souhaitait la même chose. Mais avec ce qu'il savait désormais, des doutes s'insinuèrent en lui : et si c'était parce que Mathieu n'avait pas envie de s'engager sur le long terme ?

\- Tu ne parles pas beaucoup aujourd'hui, constata le plus âgé.

\- C'est vrai, tu as raison.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- J'ai quelques questions à te poser. Tu veux bien y répondre ?

Mathieu fronça les sourcils, surpris, mais acquiesça néanmoins.

\- Si je te dis « Alex », tu me réponds quoi ?

A cette question, le jeune aveugle laissa s'échapper un hoquet.

\- Comment tu sais ça ?!

\- Tu devrais te poser la question pourquoi je ne l'ai pas su par toi.

\- Je… J'aurais préféré ne pas en parler.

\- Tu l'as jeté non ? u comptais faire de même pour moi ?

\- Tu ne comprends pas, ce n'est pas aussi simple. Et tu ne sais pas tout.

\- Mais j'aimerais savoir !

\- Je ne veux pas en parler ! C'est Nicolas qui t'a raconté ces histoires, c'est ça ?

\- Lui a été plus honnête que toi.

Antoine souffrait. Parce qu'il s'était attaché plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru à son copain et voir celui-ci tenter de justifier ses secrets lui faisait mal. Mathieu aurait vraiment joué avec ses sentiments ? Lui aurait-il jamais avoué pour son agression, son attitude envers Alex ou ses manies s'il s'était jamais senti obligé de le faire ? Et même maintenant, il refusait de le faire. Mathieu ne lui faisait pas confiance et continuerait à lui cacher des informations.

\- Tu comptais ne rien me dire et me quitter plus tard ?

\- J'aurais préféré que tu ne saches rien de tout ça, ça aurait été plus simple entre nous.

\- Je vais être honnête avec toi Mathieu : t'as déjà eu un copain, c'est très bien pour toi, là sur le coup je m'en fous totalement. Mais si tu comptais refaire la même chose avec moi, ça je refuse. J'ai eu personne avant toi, t'es mon premier. Je vais affirmer que je m'attendais à ce que tout soit rose entre nous tout le temps, mais j'aurais préféré que tu me respectes un minimum, surtout après ce que j'ai fait pour toi. Tu veux toujours ne rien me dire ?

Mathieu ne répondit pas. Mais son visage changea quelques fois d'expression. Antoine comprit.

\- Tu te parles à toi-même, c'est ça ?

Des larmes coulèrent des yeux sans vie.

\- Je comprends ta colère, Antoine, mais tu ignores beaucoup de choses sur moi et je préfère que tu ne les saches jamais.

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux…

Antoine se leva et mit son manteau.

\- Antoine, tu t'en vas ? Arrête, ce n'est pas parce que tu ne sais pas tout que c'est la fin du monde !

\- Non, ce n'est pas la fin du monde, mais je n'aime pas ça. Tu m'as paru être quelqu'un de sympa et j'ai été admiratif de tout ce que tu faisais malgré ton handicap. Mais il suffit de gratter un peu et tu te dérobes pour ne montrer que ce que tu as envie que je voie, quitte à me donner une fausse image de toi. Moi, je n'ai pas envie de ça, j'ai pas à supporter tes caprices et façons de faire mesquines. Et plutôt que d'attendre quand tu te lasseras de moi, je préfère prendre les devants.

\- Antoine !

Les larmes se firent plus nombreuses.

\- C'est fini entre nous Mathieu. Tu m'as blessé et je t'en veux pour ça. Je ne veux plus que tu cherches à me joindre, que tu veuilles me voir ou me parler. Disparais de ma vie, je ne m'en porterais que mieux. Adieu Mathieu.

Et Antoine s'en alla sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

 **FIN**

 **NON JE RIGOLE CESSEZ DE ME TIRER DESSUS !**

 **Vous ne me détestez pas trop ? :D J'ai essayé de rendre le tout le plus réaliste et cohérent possible, j'espère que ça a marché.**

 **Poster une review pourra PEUT-ETRE aidé à ce qu'ils se réconcilient. En attendant, j'ai déjà écrit une partie du prochain chapitre, alors soyez patients, ça va arriver ^^**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Caroline, Rose et Annie

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **J'ai lu attentivement vos reviews, et je sais que vous m'en voulez pour la rupture. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent hein XD Des personnes m'ont fait remarqué qu'Antoine a agit bizarrement. J'ai hésité de la marche à suivre, mais n'oubliez pas qu'Antoine s'est senti vraiment blessé des révélations et de l'attitude de Mathieu, même s'il a réagi violemment (mais ça j'en parle dans ce chapitre) et comme il n'était pas suffisamment attaché à Mathieu dans le sens où ils se connaissent peu et n'ont pas d'attache, aussi pouvait-il le faire sortir de sa vie sans trop de problème. Après, est-ce qu'il regrette ? Il y a des chances ;)**

 **Sinon, avec seulement 4 chapitres de publiés, on est déjà à 86 reviews ? Ça veut dire qu'il y a de très grandes chances pour que l'on atteigne les 100 reviews voire qu'on les dépasse ? Wahou ! Même NMTVCQTD qui pourtant explose les scores niveau reviews en avait moitié moins à la même époque ! XD**

 **Cosimoon : Antoine a été blessé dans son orgueil et Mathieu ne voulait pas s'expliquer, le combo parfait pour une rupture. Et effectivement, Nicolas ne sait pas tout.**

 **Tally CD : Et j'en suis très fière 8D Il y a des chances en effet, de grandes chances ;))))**

 **Camille : Merci :)**

 **Attention, grosses révélations. Et des trucs pas très catholiques non plus, comme on dit. Quant au titre, vous allez comprendre pourquoi trois noms de femmes, dont deux qui vous sont encore inconnues ^^**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Caroline, Rose et Annie**

Antoine avait regretté ses paroles dès qu'il était sorti du bar. Il était blessé des silences de Mathieu et constatait qu'il n'aurait probablement jamais rien su si Nicolas ne s'en était pas mêlé, mais il avait été cruel dans ses propos, et ses paroles disproportionnées.

Une fois dehors, l'adolescent hésita. Devait-il revenir sur ses pas et s'excuser de ses dernières paroles ? La vision de Mathieu pleurant ne l'enchantait guère, surtout que ce n'était pas son style de blesser quelqu'un. Mais Antoine détestait qu'on le prenne pour un idiot, aussi continua-t-il son chemin, combien même le remord le poursuivit-il ardemment.

Dans tous les cas, le plus âgé ne chercha pas à le recontacter. Et Antoine décida de ne plus y penser.

* * *

Le lendemain, à la fin des cours, alors qu'il sortait de son lycée, un des amis d'Antoine lui donna un coup de coude.

\- Tu as vu cette bombe ?

Antoine regarda dans la direction indiquée et vit une fille de leur âge qui attendait aux abords de l'établissement. Elle était la plus belle représentante de la gent féminine que le chevelu avait jamais vu. De longs cheveux bruns lisses et brillants, des yeux argentés vifs, des traits fins et la bouche pulpeuse, le tout sublimé par un maquillage discret, elle attirait tous les regards. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise d'Antoine quand elle se jeta dans ses bras dès qu'elle l'aperçut.

\- Antoine ! J'avais tellement envie de te revoir !

\- Hein ?

\- Je sais que notre histoire vient de débuter mais je suis déjà folle amoureuse de toi et je déteste qu'on soit longtemps séparés !

Elle nicha sa tête contre son cou et avant qu'Antoine ait pu ajouter le moindre mot, elle lui chuchota « Mathieu » à l'oreille, le figeant.

\- Viens mon amour ! continua la fille. J'ai pris mon scooter, ok va pouvoir aller directement chez moi !

Et sous les regards admiratifs et envieux de tout le monde – et surtout de ses amis et de Caroline – Antoine suivit la belle inconnue qui se faisait passer pour la mystérieuse copine. Ils allèrent un peu plus loin, où effectivement un scooter était garé, loin des oreilles indiscrètes des autres lycéens.

\- J'ai deux casques, tu vas être en sécurité pendant le trajet si ça t'inquiète.

\- Mais t'es qui ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- Je m'appelle Rose, tu vas pouvoir t'en souvenir, parait que tu es fan de _Doctor Who_. Je suis la meilleure amie de Mathieu et je sais ce qui s'est passé entre vous. Bon, j'ai dû le cuisiner pour qu'il me raconte, mais j'ai tout de suite su que quelque chose n'allait pas, cette andouille ne sait pas dissimuler ses émotions, alors il m'a tout avoué quand je lui ai posé la question pour la énième fois pendant les cours.

\- Et tu vas me faire la morale en me disant que je n'aurais pas dû rompre c'est ça ? soupira Antoine en levant les yeux au ciel.

Rose lui lança un regard perçant.

\- Ce que tu as fait es particulièrement stupide, oui. Mais Mathieu l'a été aussi. Vous êtes très cons tous les deux, au fond vous vous êtes bien trouvés. Mais bref, ce n'est pas à moi à vous faire la morale, même si j'en aurais des choses à vous dire ! Vous n'avez pas réglé vos problèmes, alors autant que vous vous expliquiez en face.

\- Parce que tu crois que je vais me remettre avec Mathieu uniquement parce qu'on va parler ?

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que vous alliez vous remettre ensemble, ça c'est votre choix, vous déciderez tous seuls. Mais Mathieu te doit des explications comme tu lui dois des excuses. Même si vous deviez ne jamais vous revoir par la suite, au moins clarifiez votre histoire, qu'elle se termine un peu mieux que vous avez fichu tous les deux !

Rose rouspéta en mettant son casque tout en laissant échapper un « les mecs franchement » avant de donner un casque à Antoine.

\- Je t'emmène le voir et dès que vous avez parlé je te raccompagne chez toi, ça te va ? Ce sera plus rapide qu'en utilisant les transports.

\- Je crois que je n'ai pas trop le choix.

\- On a toujours le choix. Refuse si tu veux, mais ce serait stupide. Et je suis persuadée que tu veux connaître les secrets de Mathieu, non ?

\- Oui ! Mais pourquoi il avouerait tout alors que c'est difficile pour lui d'en parler ? Surtout que maintenant on ne se parle plus et il n'a plus de comptes à me rendre.

\- Parce qu'il s'est attaché à toi au point qu'il préfère tout te dire quitte à te dégoûter plutôt que de te perdre à cause de ses silences. Même si tu décides de ne plus le fréquenter, au moins ce sera pour de bonnes raisons cette fois-ci, comme il me l'a dit.

\- Dégoûter ?

\- Ce qu'il va te dire ne te plaira sûrement pas. Même Nicolas et sa mère l'ignorent. Mathieu le leur a caché par nécessité une partie de la vérité, il n'y a actuellement que moi qui suis au courant de tout. Et sache que pour qu'il se décide à te confier des souvenirs qu'il cherche pourtant à bannir de sa mémoire, c'est qu'il tient déjà sacrément à toi. Trop peut-être. Au fait, ça ne te dérange pas que je me fasse passer pour ta copine devant tout le monde ? J'en ai discuté avec notre Hobbit mais on n'était pas sûrs de nous.

\- J'avais fait croire que j'avais quelqu'un sans rien préciser d'autre. Tu viens d'accréditer les rumeurs sur ma possible copine.

\- Si ça ne te dérange pas, c'est bon. Mets ton casque, je démarre.

Antoine hésita avant d'obéir et de s'assoir derrière Rose. Le trajet en scooter ne fut pas si long, mais le jeune homme se posa bien des questions : qu'avait réellement fait Mathieu auparavant ? Ne pourrait-il jamais le regarder en face quand il saura ? Voulait-il seulement savoir maintenant ?

Rose ralentit et s'arrêta devant chez Mathieu.

\- J'habite un peu plus loin, indiqua-t-elle. Mathieu me joindra pour que je passe te prendre.

\- Ça ira, ne t'embête pas avec ça. Je prendrai les transports en commun comme la dernière fois.

\- C'est gentil, sourit Rose. Bon je te laisse. Et Antoine... Ce qu'il va te dire... Ne le juge pas trop sévèrement, il se déteste suffisamment lui-même pour ne pas que quelqu'un d'autre en rajoute une couche. J'ai fait cette erreur moi-même et je m'en veux.

\- Euh… D'accord ?

Rose ne répondit pas et remit son casque avant de redémarrer pour disparaître à l'angle de la rue.

\- Antoine ?

Le susnommé se retourna pour voir Mathieu qui avait ouvert la porte d'entrée.

\- Je vous ai entendu arriver. Tu as accepté de venir ?

\- Rose m'a clairement fait comprendre que j'avais intérêt à le faire sinon j'étais la pire immondice qui existait. Comment elle a su où me trouver d'ailleurs ?

\- Tu m'as dit dans quel lycée tu étais. Et Rose...

Mathieu eut un large sourire.

\- Personne ne lui résiste, surtout pas les mecs. Il y avait peu de chances que tu refuses face à ses arguments.

\- Tu ne m'avais jamais parlé de Rose. Comment elle peut être aussi canon ? Elle pourrait être mannequin !

\- On le lui dit souvent, surtout qu'elle a toujours été éblouissante comme ça – on se connait depuis la crèche – mais elle préfère être vétérinaire. Viens, entre.

Antoine pénétra donc chez Mathieu. C'était une maison simple mais chaleureuse d'aspect et il s'y sentit à l'aise. Pas de Nicolas à l'horizon.

\- Tu es seul ?

\- Non, il y a un chevelu en face de moi.

La réponse fit rire Antoine. Cette particularité de le surprendre ainsi l'impressionnait toujours autant. Et ça lui avait un peu manquer, même s'il ne l'avouerait pas aussi facilement.

\- Il n'y a personne à part nous. Mais on sera plus à l'aise dans ma chambre. Tu viens ?

\- Euh ouais.

Mathieu se dirigea vers les escaliers. Il n'avait pas de canne pour s'aider, mais avec l'habitude et en tendant les bras et les mains devant lui, il réussit à trouver les escaliers et les monter avant d'entrer dans sa chambre, suivit par Antoine qui devait reconnaître que l'autre pouvait se débrouiller tout seul, lui qui pensait qu'il allait devoir lui proposer son aide. Mais le chevelu se rappela que Mathieu n'aimait pas demander de l'aide, sauf quand il n'avait pas le choix.

Ils finirent par entrer tous les deux dans la chambre. Antoine regarda la pièce. Dénuée de décoration, il y avait un lit, une grande armoire, un bureau avec plein d'affaires posées dessus, une petite table où trônait un lecteur CD et plein de disques et un peu partout dans la chambre des instruments de musiques étaient présents, rangés ou trainant ici et là. C'était sobre, mais suffisant pour révéler les goûts du plus âgé.

Mathieu s'assit sur son lit, aussi Antoine jeta son dévolu sur la chaise de bureau.

\- Elle est cool ta chambre, dit Antoine, ne sachant que dire.

\- Merci. Bon, je pense qu'on ne va pas tourner du pot plus longtemps. Je voulais m'excuser pour la dernière fois, c'était nul de ma part de ne pas chercher à t'expliquer ou du moins à te promettre de parler par la suite. Je me suis complètement fermé et je comprends ta réaction, je n'aurais moi-même pas aimé qu'on se comporte comme ça avec moi.

\- Je n'étais pas mieux de mon côté. J'ai été méchant avec toi et tu ne méritais pas que je te traite de la sorte, que je parle aussi durement. Tu as traversé des choses pas faciles et tu ne peux pas te confier aussi facilement à des gens que tu connais à peine. Excuse-moi aussi.

Les deux adolescents se sourirent tandis que la tension qui régnait entre les deux s'en alla.

\- Je suis content qu'on se soit réconciliés, avoua Mathieu. Même si on se connait depuis peu, je n'avais pas envie qu'on cesse de se parler.

\- Pareil pour moi.

\- Je ne vais pas me jeter sur toi pour t'embrasser dans l'immédiat, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais, mais ouais, c'est cool de ta part. Je ne pense pas vouloir recommencer quelque chose pour le moment.

\- A défaut d'être amants, on peut être amis ?

\- Oui, c'est une bonne idée. On est amis alors ?

\- Oui. Et… Tu veux toujours les réponses à tes questions ?

\- Oui, même si d'après Rose, il s'est passé des choses… déroutantes. Je n'en sais pas plus. Je ne pense pas être heureux de savoir ça, mais je crois que tant que je ne serai pas tout, je ne pourrais jamais totalement te faire confiance. Et il y aura toujours comme une gêne entre nous à cause de ce sujet tabou, non ?

Mathieu soupira.

\- Je n'en sais rien, mais je m'y attendais. Et je vais être honnête avec toi, j'aurais préféré que tu ne soupçonnes jamais ce que je vais te raconter, mais si jamais on était resté ensemble toi et moi, mes silences nous auraient fait du mal à un moment je crois bien et on se serait sûrement séparés d'une manière ou d'une autre. P't'être bien qu'on n'était pas fait pour sortir ensemble. Mais en tant qu'ami je peux te faire confiance ? Tu ne répéteras pas ce que je vais te dire et tu ne me jugeras pas trop sévèrement ?

\- Je ne répéterai rien à personne, c'est promis. Quant au jugement, je vais essayer.

\- Commençons par le début : Nicolas t'a dit pour mon agression ?

\- Oui, tu as été battu par des camarades à cause de ton _coming out_.

\- L'un des coups m'a fait chuter au sol et je suis mal tombé. Et comme ils ont continué à s'acharner… J'ai perdu la vue suite à ça. Entre les bosses, les fractures, la rééducation et mon handicap, j'allais très mal. Je faisais des allers et retours entre ici et l'hôpital et je déprimais énormément. Et un jour, j'ai rencontré Alex. Il a ébloui ma vie et m'a redonné le sourire.

Mathieu sourit en repensant à ces moments-là. Avant les mauvais souvenirs il y en avait des bons. Antoine tiqua au sourire de son interlocuteur. Ce dernier était-il nostalgique de cette époque ? Aimait-il toujours cet Alex ?

\- Il venait régulièrement à l'hôpital pour voir une tante dans le coma et on se croisait parfois. Il m'avait remarqué alors il m'a abordé un jour. Ça m'a énormément surpris mais j'ai accepté de discuter avec lui. Tu sais, j'étais très seul depuis mon agression et malgré ma famille et quelques amis qui s'occupaient de moi, j'allais mal. Je me posais des questions sur moi, sur ce que j'allais faire, etc., et tout ça me déprimait encore plus. Alors qu'un inconnu m'aborde dans la salle de restauration de l'hôpital malgré mon état – j'avais encore un visage un peu difforme des suites des coups – m'a rempli de joie. Au départ on parlait de tout et de rien, et puis très vite il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui.

\- Tu as accepté ?

\- Sur le coup, comme je n'avais pas envie de le perdre – j'aimais passer mon temps avec lui parce que mes journées étaient mieux quand il était là – j'ai accepté aussitôt. Mais je n'étais pas amoureux de lui. Pas encore.

\- Lui était amoureux de toi ?

\- Oui et non.

\- Hein ?

\- Laisse-moi t'expliquer. Alex ressentait quelque chose pour moi, j'en suis persuadé. Mais après… Il était très entreprenant avec moi dès le début de notre relation. Il trouvait du temps pour en passer avec moi et profiter quand personne n'était là pour nous voir. On est passé vite passer des baisers aux étapes supérieures. On a couché ensemble dans la même semaine où il m'a proposé de sortir avec lui.

\- Mais c'est…

\- Rapide ? Oui, ça l'était. Mais il en voulait toujours plus et j'étais grisé de savoir que je plaisais à quelqu'un malgré mon état alors je n'ai jamais dit non à tout ce qu'il proposait. J'avais quinze ans et je suivais, trop heureux de lui faire plaisir et effrayé à l'idée qu'il s'en aille si je refusais. Et je tombais en même temps amoureux. Le combo parfait pour faire des conneries, ce qu'il a vite compris.

\- Tu… Tu étais prêt à tout pour ne pas le perdre, c'est ça ?

\- Voilà. Et honnêtement, il me faisait énormément d'effet, m'impressionnait, et sexuellement, me rendait fou. Et comme on dit, l'amour rend aveugle, j'étais bien placé pour le savoir. Et il me motivait au quotidien : je redevenais heureux et il me permettait d'avancer, et pour moi, c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin. C'est comme ça que j'ai choisi ce que je voulais faire plus tard et j'ai bossé quand je pouvais comme un malade pour rattraper mon retard dans les cours une fois que les aménagements dans ma scolarité avaient été effectués.

Le sourire triste de Mathieu n'échappa pas à Antoine.

\- Il a abusé de toi ?

\- Non ! Non, pas de cette façon en tout cas. Alex s'est mis à un moment à me lancer des défis à faire, en précisant que si je l'aimais vraiment, je devais les exécuter. Alors j'obéissais sans discuter, toujours par amour et dans la crainte qu'il me quitte sinon. Comme on se voyait en dehors de l'hôpital, genre chez moi, il commençait à bien me connaître et me cerner, malheureusement pour moi. Bref, il m'incitait à voler mine de rien des affaires ou de l'argent, d'embêter des gamins ou des personnes âgées, de foutre des trucs dégueulasses dans les bols des autres patients des urgences… Avec ma cécité on m'engueulerait moins si je me faisais chopper, c'était ça l'idée.

\- Et tu effectuais tous ces défis ? Tu étais d'accord ?

\- Non, je ne voulais pas les faire. Je le lui disais mais il me répondait que je ne l'aimais pas et qu'il perdait son temps avec moi. Alors je finissais par lui obéir. C'était mal je sais, mais je le faisais. Ça allait moins bien entre nous à ce moment-là. Mes proches se rendaient compte que quelque chose n'allait pas mais j'avais trop honte pour avouer la vérité donc j'éludais leurs questions en leur répondant que tout allait bien. Mais j'en souffrais.

\- Il ne t'aimait pas pour profiter de toi comme ça. C'est une ordure ce mec ! Tu l'as quitté à cause de ces défis je suppose.

Mathieu trembla et se replia en position fœtale sur le lit.

\- Il a fallu qu'Alex me fasse faire un autre défi pour que je craque. Une fois, il avait réussi à nous faire retrouver seuls dans une partie de l'hôpital où il y avait plusieurs personnes dans le coma, dont sa tante. Et on est allé dans une chambre où se trouvaient deux hommes dans cet état. Il connaissait les rondes du personnel médical et quand les familles venaient rendre visite – ou pas – à leurs proches. Il savait qu'on serait tranquille pendant un bon moment dans cette pièce. Et c'est là que tout a dégénéré.

Mathieu se coupa, comme si parler lui devenait trop difficile. A cette vision, le cœur d'Antoine se serra et il alla s'asseoir à côté de lui avant de passer son bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Si c'est si difficile, ne dit rien.

\- Mais tu veux savoir quand même.

\- Oui, mais ça te fait du mal.

Mathieu tourna la tête en direction de son ami.

\- Si je me tais, tu passeras ton temps à te demander ce que j'ai fait, et ça te mineras. Et puis j'ai envie que tu me fasses confiance alors autant aller jusqu'au bout.

L'adolescent souffla un bon coup et avoua.

\- Je… Si j'ai quitté Alex, ce n'est pas pour rien. Il m'a traîné jusqu'à un premier lit et là il m'a dit que les gars étaient plongés dans un coma profond et que c'était comme s'ils étaient morts, que du coup ils ne se rendraient compte de rien.

Antoine s'affola.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a obligé à faire ?

\- Les pénétrer et jouir en eux.

Antoine sursauta à la réponse, au point de sans s'en rendre compte de s'écarter de l'autre. Mathieu s'y attendait, aussi continua-t-il son récit.

\- J'ai refusé, je le lui répétais, j'ai même pleuré je crois. Mais il m'a forcé à le faire.

\- Tu as violé une personne inconsciente ?

Il y avait de l'incertitude dans le ton employé, mélangée à de la surprise mais surtout du dégoût.

\- Alex a utilisé le chantage, me menaçant de tout dévoiler de mes vols et autres choses que j'avais fait auparavant, alors je me suis couché. Mais je n'ai pas pu le faire. Je trouvais ça tellement horrible que je n'ai pas pu bander, j'ai été complètement impuissant. Alex m'a traité de faible et pour la première fois, je me suis révolté. Je l'ai insulté, on s'est disputé, je l'ai quitté et tu sais quoi ? Je lui ai jeté à la figure à peu près les mêmes mots que toi hier, comme quoi il devait sortir de ma vie pour toujours. Depuis on ne s'est plus revu. Ça m'a fait incroyablement mal parce que j'ai compris qu'il ne m'avait pas aimé autant que je l'aimais moi. Et j'avais tellement honte de mon comportement que j'ai arrangé la réalité à mes proches quand ils ont compris qu'entre Alex et moi c'était fini. Rose ne m'a pas cru – elle me connait trop bien – et j'ai du tout lui avouer. Elle m'a passé un savon mais m'a soutenu. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans elle.

Antoine était perdu, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Il comprenait maintenant les allusions de Rose et les silences de leur ami. C'était une révélation digne d'une mauvaise série, et pourtant il s'agissait bel et bien de la réalité. Ses pensées se bousculaient mais une revenait sans cesse : il avait débuté une relation avec un mec dont il ignorait tout mais qui avait été capable de faire des trucs malsains, même s'il s'y était opposé. Avait-il bien fait de rompre à temps ?

\- Tu te demandes qui je suis réellement et si tu vas continuer à me fréquenter, n'est-ce pas ?

Mathieu était lucide, il s'attendait à ce genre de raisonnement.

\- C'est difficile de tout apprendre comme ça. Et je n'y attendais tellement pas !

\- Je sais. T'as le droit de me traiter de connard si tu veux.

\- Ce n'est pas toi le connard, mais cet Alex.

\- Je l'ai suivi même si dès le début je n'aimais pas les défis qu'il m'imposait. S'il est allé aussi loin avec moi, c'est parce que je n'ai jamais rien fait pour l'en empêcher. J'ai ma part de responsabilité dans cette histoire. Et je me déteste pour ça. Après le passé est le passé, et me juger uniquement sur ça est puéril, mais je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour ça.

\- Je…

\- Mathieu, tu es là ? Je suis rentrée avec ton frère !

Aussitôt l'interpellé se redressa, tout en effaçant la tristesse de son visage pour afficher un masque neutre.

\- Ma mère, indiqua-t-il avant de sortir de la salle. Je suis dans ma chambre, il y a un ami avec moi.

\- Un ami ?

\- Celui qui m'a aidé et raccompagné samedi.

\- Oh ! Où est-il ? Il faut que je le remercie.

Mathieu se retourna et fit signe à Antoine de le suivre. Ce dernier ne discuta pas et descendit les escaliers pour tomber sur une dame de petite taille dont les yeux étaient semblables à ses fils.

\- Je suis heureuse de faire ta connaissance, Antoine ! lui dit-elle. Merci d'avoir sauvé mon Mathieu ! Il n'y avait pas de bombe au final mais ce que tu as fait est courageux ! Tu restes à manger ce soir ?

\- Je… Euh…

\- Ses parents l'attendent, intervint Mathieu. D'ailleurs il comptait partir. Mais il reviendra une autre fois.

\- D'accord, mais sache que tu es le bienvenu chez nous Antoine, passe quand tu veux. Viens Nicolas, on va débarrasser les courses pendant qu'ils se disent au revoir.

Nicolas regardait d'un air surpris le duo avant de suivre sa mère. Cette dernière avait un sourire un peu trop prononcé pour qu'il échappe au plus jeune.

\- Elle est persuadée qu'on est ensemble, annonça Antoine tandis qu'ils sortaient à l'extérieur.

\- Dès qu'elle me voit avec un mec elle pense que c'est ma moitié. Désolé d'avoir décliné son invitation, mais je pense que vu notre discussion tu préfères être chez toi, non ?

\- Oui. J'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça.

\- Je comprends. J'ai appelé le temps de deux sonneries Rose, elle va ne pas tarder. Je n'aime pas lui faire jouer le rôle de taxi mais elle a insisté pour aider. Elle était prête à te chercher directement en cours si je l'avais pas modérée. Elle est folle mais je l'adore.

\- Tu as de la chance de l'avoir comme amie. Mathieu, merci d'avoir été honnête avec moi, même si ça n'a pas été facile. Et sache une chose, je ne te méprise pas ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, ok ?

\- C'est vrai ?

L'étonnement se refléta sur le visage de l'aveugle.

\- On a tous fait des conneries et on fera tous d'autres. Je ne dis pas que je suis content de savoir ça mais tu t'es fait embobiner par ce type et tu t'es après libéré de son influence, ce n'était pas totalement de ta faute. C'est fou d'ailleurs comment je ne t'ai pas reconnu dans ton portrait ! Tu paraissais être une petite chose si fragile !

\- Je le suis encore malgré moi. Mais avec cette histoire je me suis repris en main. J'ai continué à bosser dur et déterminé ce que je voulais faire, me remettant dans les études. Et surtout j'ai décidé que j'allais profiter de la vie à chaque instant, tout en me battant au quotidien pour être le plus indépendant possible. Je t'avoue que je contrôlais tout jusqu'à vendredi dernier.

\- Quand on s'est rencontré ?

\- Tu m'as malgré moi chamboulé. Et je ne fais plus uniquement selon moi, mon cœur agissant parfois autrement que la raison. Mais ce n'est pas le meilleur moment de parler de ça. Merci Antoine de ne pas me juger.

\- On est amis non ?

Mathieu fit le premier pas et entoura de ses bras son vis-à-vis, qui ferma ses bras sur lui.

\- Il y a une chance pour que tu envisages de vouloir à nouveau te mettre avec moi ? demanda avec espoir le plus âgé, la tête contre l'épaule.

\- Peut-être Mathieu, peut-être. Laisse-moi le temps de tout digérer et verra, d'accord ?

\- Si c'est oui, je demande à ce que vous me vénériez, indiqua Rose qui avait fait la fin du chemin à pied pour pouvoir les espionner sans se faire entendre.

\- Rose ! s'exclama le duo.

\- Oui, c'est moi. Bon Antoine, sauf si tu roules une grosse pelle à notre nain favori, tu veux qu'on y aille maintenant ?

\- J'arrive !

Antoine s'écarta de son ami.

\- Au revoir Mathieu, passe une bonne soirée.

\- Toi aussi. Et appelle-moi quand tu veux.

\- T'inquiète pas.

Lui et Rose s'en allèrent en scooter. Conciliante, elle accepta de l'emmener jusqu'à chez lui.

\- Sinon l'autre tête de mule s'inquièterait, tel que je le connais, dit la brune une fois arrivés à destination.

\- Rose, avant que tu t'en ailles, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

\- Vas-y.

\- Si je l'appelle dès maintenant, ça ne fera pas trop guimauve ?

* * *

Ils s'appelèrent plusieurs fois. Et dès qu'ils entendaient la voix de l'autre, ils n'avaient pas envie de raccrocher. Très vite, l'évolution de leur relation ne fit aucun doute. Antoine fut indisponible tout le week-end avec la visite de membres de sa famille chez lui, et la semaine qui suivit, qui précédait les vacances de la Toussaint, ils eurent tellement de travail chacun de leur côté – "foutu bac" marmonnaient ils – aussi ne purent-ils se voir avant le vendredi.

Antoine, depuis l'apparition de Rose au lycée, subissait les questions de ses potes et les assauts des filles, aussi attendait-il ses retrouvailles avec joie. Caroline l'exaspérait au plus haut point. A croire que s'imaginer qu'Antoine puisse sortir avec un canon lui avait à ses yeux donné beaucoup de valeur. Et la blonde passait son temps à le draguer, malgré les vents et les refus de sa cible. Plus Antoine la rembarrait, plus elle insistait. L'adolescent, heureux que la semaine se termine enfin, se précipita chez son copain retrouvé et ils passèrent la soirée dans la chambre, à parler musique – la discographie de Mathieu était importante – quand ils ne s'embrassaient pas dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils jouèrent des instruments de musique également, improvisant airs et paroles de façon totalement désordonné mais ils s'en fichaient complètement, trop heureux d'être ensembles.

Suite à un coup de fil de sa mère qui se plaignait d'un mal de tête et demandait à son fils de lui chercher de l'aspirine, Antoine dut s'en aller, non sans penser à la suite.

\- Demain c'est l'anniversaire du patron du _Choix de Buscarron_. Tu voudras venir avec moi ?

\- Tu as l'air de bien connaître le patron.

\- C'est le cas. Il a été pour moi d'un grand soutien par le passé quand j'en ai eu besoin. Ce sera l'occasion pour toi de savoir plus de choses sur moi, car ce bar a une histoire particulière dans ma vie.

\- Je savais que tu étais un poivrot précoce.

\- Hé !

\- Je viens avec plaisir si c'est important pour toi. Et maintenant je veux tout savoir de ta vie, tu as attisé ma curiosité !

\- Ah ah je m'en doutais ! Rendez-vous demain au parc Ouattzequeute à la même heure que la dernière fois ? Le bar ne sera pas encore ouvert mais j'ai envie de profiter de toi avant.

\- Ok, j'essaierai de trop te bécoter devant le patron alors. Misère, heureusement que Rose ne m'entend pas parler, elle me traiterait de chamallow complètement neuneu. Déjà qu'elle n'arrête pas de me cuisiner pour savoir quand tu passes à la casserole...

Devant le hoquet de surprise de son compagnon, Mathieu rit aux éclats.

\- J'exagère, Rose ne sait que ce que je lui dis, elle respecte notre vie privée.

\- Tssss !

Antoine s'empara de Mathieu et l'embrassa avant de partir, tandis que le plus âgé passa ses mains dans la chevelure (il adorait faire ça).

\- Antoine part déjà ?

Les deux amoureux se séparèrent devant la mère de Mathieu qui les avait vus s'embrasser devant la porte d'entrée.

\- Tu n'as pas à te cacher ici Antoine, j'ai parfaitement accepté les choix de mon fils et je suis heureuse qu'il se soit trouvé quelqu'un de bien.

\- M-merci madame !

\- Appelle-moi Annie. N'oublie pas que je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais le bienvenu ici.

Le sourire sincère d'Annie rassura Antoine. Il avait craint une sorte de rejet mais au contraire, il était accepté. Il pensa à sa propre mère et doutait que Mathieu soit aussi bien accueilli.

\- J'y vais, à demain.

\- A demain !

L'expression de son cadet ne trompa pas Annie qui le prit dans ses bras.

\- Je suis contente pour toi, il a l'air bien. Et il est mignon pour un jeunot.

\- C'est vrai, il est mignon ?

\- Même plutôt pas mal. Je suis sûre qu'il va devenir encore plus beau jeune homme par la suite, petit chanceux ! Et la façon dont il te regarde mon chéri, crois-moi, je sais qu'il ne se fiche pas de toi. Il a l'air très sincère et ça me plait beaucoup. Tu as bien choisi.

\- Il me regarde différemment d'Alex ? Je sais que tu ne l'as pas beaucoup vu mais j'aimerais savoir.

\- Alex te regardait comme s'il allait te dévorer tout cru à chaque instant. Antoine c'est plutôt de façon touchante. Je vous ai observé mine de rien les cinq minutes où vous êtes descendus pour aller jusque devant la porte et discuter un peu et j'ai pu constater qu'il veillait à chacun de tes mouvements, peut-être pour éviter que tu tombes ou que tu te cognes. Parfois il avançait même les bras avant de se rétracter quand il voyait que tu te débrouillais seul. Il cherche à prendre soin de toi tout en te laissant faire, et ça, ce me plait.

Mathieu sourit. Ce que lui rapportait sa mère lui plaisait aussi beaucoup. Et son cœur palpita plus fort dans sa poitrine.

* * *

Antoine se douta qu'il retrouverait son petit ami exactement au même endroit que la dernière fois. Il se fit le plus discret du monde, mais le sourire éclatant du plus âgé qui se tourna vers lui avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre prouva qu'il avait été repéré.

\- Tu m'as encore entendu ?

\- Non, sur le coup il a fallu que le vent m'emmène ton odeur pour que je devine ta présence. Tu as essayé d'être discret ?

\- Yep, je voulais te surprendre.

\- Faut que le vent soit de ton côté.

\- C'est noté.

Antoine allait franchir les derniers mètres qui les séparaient quand une voix l'appela.

\- Antoine !

Le susnommé se retourna et perdit son sourire.

\- Merde, pas elle !

\- Elle ? répéta Mathieu.

\- Caroline, une fille de ma classe qui cherche à me draguer pour que je sorte avec elle. J'ai beau lui répéter qu'entre nous c'est mort, elle continue.

\- Hein mais…

Caroline arriva sur eux au même moment.

\- Antoine, je savais bien que je t'avais reconnu de dos ! C'est cool de te voir en dehors des cours. Tu fais quoi ?

\- Je suis avec un ami, comme tu peux le voir, lu répondit le jeune homme d'une voix cassante.

Mathieu sentit le regard de la jeune fille sur lui et aussitôt il se mit à la haïr. Elle osait draguer son Antoine ? Sous son nez en plus ? Mais quelle peste !

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Mathieu, s'efforça-t-il à dire poliment.

\- Et moi Caroline. La copine d'Antoine.

\- Hein ?!

\- Caroline, je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais déjà quelqu'un et qu'entre nous c'était mort.

\- Je ne perds pas espoir face à cette autre fille. Et l'autre fois quand je t'ai embrassé, tu ne m'as pas repoussé tout de suite.

Le sang de Mathieu ne fit qu'un tour.

 _Elle l'a carrément embrassé ! Elle a osé !_

 _Elle ignore qu'Antoine sort avec toi._

 _Elle est persuadée qu'il est avec Rose mais elle le drague quand même. Là elle se l'accapare alors que je voudrais profiter de lui ! Elle le voit déjà pendant les cours et là elle cherche à me le voler !_

 _Ruse, trouve un moyen pour que toi et Antoine partiez._

Alors que Caroline n'arrêtait pas de vouloir s'accrocher à lui, Antoine vit avec horreur Mathieu tomber inconscient par terre.

\- Mathieu ! s'écria-t-il en repoussant Caroline pour s'approcher de lui.

\- Je ne me sens pas bien, articula distinctement Mathieu. Faut que je prenne mon médoc, tu te rappelles. Il y en a chez toi ?

Antoine soupira de soulagement en comprenant le manège de son ami.

\- Oui, toute une boîte. Viens, on y va. Au revoir Caroline.

Mathieu se laissa guider, ne sachant pas du tout où aller, trop heureux que Caroline ne cherche pas à les suivre. Il découvrit rapidement que le plus jeune habitait peu loin du parc. Et il réalisa qu'il allait pour la première fois chez lui. Et des idées lui traversèrent la tête.

\- Il n'y a personne, ma mère est chez des amis, expliqua Antoine quand ils arrivèrent à destination. On ne sera pas dérangé avant d'aller au bar.

\- Antoine, cette fille, elle t'a embrassé, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, mais sache que je ne ressens rien pour elle, plus maintenant.

\- Parce qu'avant oui ?

\- Je… voulais sortir avec elle, oui. Mais depuis que je t'ai rencontré ce n'est plus le cas. Mathieu, il n'y a que toi qui compte pour moi de cette façon, d'accord ?

\- Allons dans ta chambre. Tout de suite.

\- Mathieu ?

\- _S'il te plait_.

Mathieu était jaloux. Jaloux de cette fille qui avait fait battre le cœur de son amant avant lui. C'était stupide, sachant que lui-même avait déjà eu quelqu'un dans sa vie auparavant, mais c'était plus fort que lui, surtout maintenant qu'il savait que Caroline passait son temps à vouloir attirer Antoine dans ses filets. Antoine était SON copain, et il allait le prouver. Il ne voulait pas que le plus jeune soit de nouveau attiré par elle.

A peine furent-ils dans la chambre qu'il attrapa son petit ami de manière possessive et l'embrassa passionnément.

\- Wow, réussit à prononcer Antoine quand il réussit à retrouver son souffle. Mathieu, tu…

\- Antoine, je veux aller plus loin avec toi. Je veux te découvrir plus en profondeur, comme je veux que tu me découvres moi.

\- Math…

Le susnommé se colla contre son aimé.

\- Je veux enlever les souvenirs que cette fille a mis ses sales pattes sur toi tout à l'heure.

\- Mathieu, Caroline n'a pas à être un prétexte pour ça, si c'est ce que tu veux entendre.

Le plus âgé sourit, ravi, avant de se jeter une nouvelle fois sur son copain et de commencer à enlever son t-shirt, ses mains se baladant sur la peau offerte à ses mains et à sa bouche.

* * *

 **Oui je coupe à cet instant précis. Oui je suis sadique. Oui je l'assume 8D**

 **Désolée pour les Caroline, je n'ai rien contre vous x)**

 **Poster une review permettra qu'il y ait du SAIKS entre nos deux couillons adorés.**


	6. Chapitre 5 : Soirée d'anniversaire

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Comme d'habitude, vous faîtes exploser les stats : plus de 2000 vues et +27 reviews en un chapitre. Sans compter les 41 personnes qui ont ajoutés la fic dans leurs favoris et les au moins 44 qui la suivent. Ce succès est complètement délirant et je vous remercie pur ça !**

 **La dernière fois j'ai provoqué la haine en coupant le chapitre à un moment précis. Là je pense que vous allez m'adorer ^^**

 **MamateYoru : Merci beaucoup *coeurs* Oh oui, Alex est un connard. Hé hé hé. Qui sait ce qui va se passer si jamais il revient dans l'histoire hein ? ;)))**

 **JustePhi : Je veux cette ERB. Je need ! Je suis illégale, mais tu le sais ça ;))))))) Ils reviendront, ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais pas quand ^^**

 **lina : Si j'ai le droit :p**

 **Guest : Merci ^^ Et tu vas être satisfaite avec ce chapitre :)**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Soirée d'anniversaire**

A peine le t-shirt d'Antoine était-il tombé à terre que déjà Mathieu laissait voguer ses mains sur la peau à disposition devant lui. Du bout des doigts, il effleura cette partie du corps qui lui était encore inconnue. Antoine, sensible, ne put retenir un premier gémissement plaintif. Il n'était pas habitué à ce que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui ainsi et déjà il se demandait s'il pourrait tenir debout plaqué contre le mur encore longtemps. En attendant, il savourait ce moment et ferma les yeux tandis qu'il recula légèrement la tête.

Le plus âgé, qui poursuivait ses explorations, arriva jusqu'aux tétons et constata avec joie que ceux-ci étaient dressés. Il s'y attarda, joua avec eux. Avec un index, il appuya légèrement dessus avant de tracer des cercles. Le gémissement d'Antoine se fit plus prononcé. Mathieu était frustré de ne pas pouvoir observer son visage extatique ! En attendant, il s'occupa de l'autre téton, qu'il embrassa tendrement. Puis il décida de jouer, donnant des coups de langue.

\- Math' !

Antoine haletait à présent. Il avait de plus en plus chaud et il sentait son corps trembler sous l'émotion. Mais surtout, il se sentait serré au niveau de l'entrejambe. Mathieu, qui continuait à molester les tétons à loisir, sentit une bosse contre lui. Il s'arrêta et se recula un peu.

\- Je t'en fais de l'effet !

\- T-tu t'en étonnes ?

\- Non, pas du tout. Laisse-moi t'arranger ça, mais avant…

Sa bouche continua son exploration, embrassant le reste du torse et le cou, tandis que les bras entourèrent la taille non sans une certaine pointe de possessivité. Le rythme était excessivement lent, faisant derechef gémir son amant qui se mit à lui supplier d'arrêter de lui faire subir un tel traitement.

C'étaient les mots qu'attendait avec impatience le plus petit.

Mathieu en était fier et souriait largement. Antoine, qui ne voulait pas rester inactif, s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres mais ne put approfondir longtemps le baiser avant d'avoir le souffle coupé : les mains de Mathieu commencèrent leur descente, petit à petit. S'aidant de son bon sens, il finit par toucher la braguette d'Antoine. Il sourit en s'emparant de la fermeture éclair et en la baissant. Il ne pouvait voir l'air de son amant, mais il se doutait au vu de ses souvenirs des expressions faciales ce que son visage pouvait exprimer. Et cela lui plaisait.

\- Mathieu ?

\- Fais-moi confiance.

Les doigts continuèrent à voguer, entourant la taille du plus grand, écartant le jean qui tomba à terre. Alors Mathieu osa toucher la bosse qu'il sentait depuis tout à l'heure, qu'il désirait toucher depuis plusieurs longues minutes. La taille importante lui procura des frissons de plaisir et d'excitation : il se l'imaginait, tentait de se rappeler à quoi cela ressemblait, et surtout, savait déjà ce qu'il allait faire.

A travers le tissu, les caresses se firent douces, lentes. Un véritable supplice pour Antoine qui frissonnait tout autant et qui se retenait de trop gémir. Le petit ricanement qui lui parvint ne le trompa pas : Mathieu savait qu'il imposait un rythme bien trop lent depuis tout à l'heure exprès. Ce démon s'amusait à jouer avec ses nerfs ! Le diable ! Le fourbe ! Le...

\- Aaaahhh !

Sans prévenir, Mathieu avait mis sa main dans le caleçon, s'emparant entièrement du pénis à disposition. La main, plus froide que le sexe, fit un contraste qui fit légèrement grimacer Antoine avant que la main commence à se mouver.

C'était toujours aussi lent, mais directement sous la peau, cela démultipliait les plaisirs et Antoine perdait pieds. Mais dans cette vague de plaisir qui lui faisait tourner la tête, une inquiétude refit surface.

\- Mathieu, je n'ai jamais... Enfin personne ne m'a jamais fait ça !

Mathieu le regarda sans le voir et chercha à la rassurer. Antoine lui avait déjà avoué qu'il était toujours puceau, contrairement à lui qui avait déjà eu une relation assez sérieuse pour se vanter d'avoir de l'expérience. Cependant, cet écart ne le gênait pas et tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était faire plaisir à l'homme qu'il aimait.

\- Antoine, je sais que tu n'es pas habitué, mais fais-moi confiance. Regarde-moi, chasse tes inquiétudes puis ferme les yeux et profite, juste profite.

Tandis que la main continua à bouger sur l'érection, l'autre vogua contre la nuque du plus jeune et il approcha sa tête. Ils s'embrassèrent mais ce baiser avait une signification particulière : rassurer et détendre Antoine. Mathieu se fichait de son inexpérience et voulait profiter de l'instant présent.

Ils rompirent le baiser et Mathieu ne laissa pas à son amant de répliquer. S'agenouillant, il s'occupa d'enlever le caleçon, libérant d'un poids la verge. Mathieu en profita pour explorer le corps, comme il aimait tant le faire.

Les doigts quittèrent le sexe pour se promener, voyageant sur les jambes, les fesses, le bas-ventre... Chaque centimètre de peau était une découverte, un nouveau territoire à découvrir et conquérir. Les doigts traçaient des cercles ésotériques, provoquant une tempête de frissons chez Antoine. Il adorait ces sensations. Comment Mathieu en le frôlant pouvait le rendre aussi fou de plaisir ?

Il s'accrocha au mur derrière lui, craignant de tomber à la renverse. Aucune de ses branlettes, aussi géniales furent-elles, n'arrivaient à un tel résultat. Et Mathieu n'avait encore rien fait ! Car le plus âgé faisait exprès d'éviter son pénis, s'occupant plutôt d'embrasser ses cuisses.

\- Tes jambes sont délicieuses...

\- Math' je... S'il te plait !

\- Oui, Antoine ?

Ce dernier bougea son bassin, presque malgré lui. Il tremblait sous l'émotion. C'était plus qu'évident, mais Mathieu voulait jouer.

\- O-occupe-toi d-de moi !

Les lèvres de Mathieu sourirent contre la peau.

\- Tout de suite...

Les doigts voguèrent à nouveau contre le sexe, mais ils explorèrent d'une autre manière. Ils tâtèrent les bourses, les massèrent, en même temps que d'autres touchèrent la verge et la caressèrent tout le long en des vas-et-viens réguliers. Mathieu prenait son temps, mais surtout, il se fiait aux réactions d'Antoine pour déterminer comment continuer, où appuyer, où caresser. S'il gémissait plus lors du toucher sur une zone précise, alors il passerait plus de temps sur cet endroit pour rendre son homme encore plus fou.

Il ne décidait pas par lui-même ce qu'il allait faire, il improvisait sur ce que lui renvoyait Antoine. Mathieu en profitait pour apprendre ce qui lui faisait encore plus plaisir en même temps. Il ignorait s'il aurait agi autrement sans sa cécité, mais l'obscurité permanente qui voilait ses yeux lui permettait de mieux comprendre le plaisir de son partenaire.

\- Math' je vais...

Refusant cette option, Mathieu retira ses mains, ce qui donna lieu à un grognement.

L'une des mains vint alors se plaquer contre une fesse, la massant, jouant avec cette chaire douce et moelleuse qu'il adorait toucher.

L'autre se fit serrer par celle d'Antoine. Ils s'échangèrent sans le savoir un sourire. Toujours, ce geste venait leur rappeler leur rencontre. Etait-ce pour cela qu'ils agissaient ainsi ? Peut-être.

Mathieu ne chercha pas à en savoir plus.

Il goba le sexe.

Entièrement, dans sa totalité.

Antoine ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir plus important que les précédents.

Il découvrit que Mathieu maitrisait la technique de la gorge profonde. Il pouvait le faire alors qu'il n'avait eu qu'une seule aventure ? Son ancien amant avait eu une telle connaissance du sexe ?

Antoine ressentit de la jalousie comme de la honte : Mathieu en savait long sur le sexe et savait comment s'y prendre. Lui était un tel débutant ! Jamais il ne pourrait le satisfaire sexuellement comme Alex, Mathieu se lasserait, il le quittera !

Les premiers mouvements le firent cesser de réfléchir. Seul le plaisir de sentir les lèvres bouger et la langue jouer et lécher retint son attention.

\- Putain Mathieu !

Mathieu qui augmentait toujours un peu plus le rythme de la fellation, conscient de l'effet qu'il produisait.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le pénis fut si important et il avait manqué de s'étouffer, mais heureusement pour lui, tout s'était bien passé. Les sons que produisait Antoine l'emplissait de fierté : c'était lui qui mettait son homme dans cet état, et pas cette pouf... cette Caroline qui avait osé dragué son Antoine sous ses yeux – façon de parler.

Le sexe frétilla dans sa bouche. Sentant que la délivrance était sur le point d'arriver, Mathieu serra les joues contre la verge qui palpita davantage. Antoine se cambra et dans un dernier cri, jouissait dans la bouche de son amant. Le plus âgé avala la semence même s'il la trouvait amère et après de derniers coups de langue, se recula et s'assit par terre. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas taillé une pipe à quelqu'un et il avait adoré le faire sur Antoine. Ce dernier était tellement différent d'Alex ! Il se rendait compte qu'il préférait pratiquer le sexe avec son nouvel amant, il y prenait plus de plaisir, ressentait celui de son partenaire, et surtout, c'était plus tendre, plus doux. Maintenant qu'il commençait à expérimenter la chose avec quelqu'un d'autre, Alex n'était plus un si bon coup à ses yeux.

Antoine s'assit lui aussi par terre, un peu gêné par son jean et son caleçon, mais tellement heureux et encore sous le coup de l'émotion qu'il n'y fit pas vraiment attention.

\- Wow c'était… Wow !

Mathieu sourit. Mais son propre bas-ventre lui faisait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas été de glace face à ce qu'il s'était passé ces dernières minutes et réclamait son attention. Le jeune aveugle ressentait le besoin d'être soulagé mais n'osait le demander à Antoine – il ne voulait pas le mettre mal à l'aise – et il se voyait difficilement demander où se trouvait la salle de bain pour se finir. Mais ça commençait à lui faire mal.

Pendant qu'il continuait à essayer de trancher ce dilemme, Antoine baissa les yeux pour découvrir la bosse qui déformait le pantalon. Il rougit.

\- Mathieu, tu…

\- Je ne suis pas insensible à ton charme. Ce qui ne doit pas te déplaire.

\- Non.

Mathieu eut un hoquet de surprise quand il sentit une main contre son membre.

\- Antoine ?

\- C'est de ma faute si t'es dans cet état, autant que ce soit moi qui te soulage non ?

Très vite, Antoine défit la ceinture et baissa pantalon et caleçon avant de s'emparer du pénis durci. Mathieu sentit son impatience, ses hésitations et ses doigts parfois malhabiles. Il ne l'avait jamais fait sur une autre personne et cela se ressentait, mais malgré cela, il était capable de laisser échapper des frissons à Mathieu. Ce dernier entoura de ses bras le dos d'Antoine et posa sa tête contre le torse, où il pouvait étouffer les gémissements.

\- C'est bon comme ça ? demanda un Antoine peu sûr de lui.

\- Ou-oui… continue, plus vi-vite !

Encouragé, les va-et-vient se firent plus rapides. De son autre main, le plus jeune s'empara du visage de son copain et l'embrassa chastement avant de lui faire plein de bisous papillons partout sur le visage. Mathieu n'était pas très réceptif aux baisers et pour cause, le traitement qu'il subissait le rendait fou et il gémissait de plus en plus fort. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la chaire qui était à sa disposition mais avant qu'Antoine ait pu se plaindre, Mathieu jura, cria un « Antoine » de façon particulièrement débauchée et se déversa en même temps qu'il se cambra.

Le temps semblait s'être suspendu. Ils haletaient tous les deux, heureux et satisfaits. Antoine était content d'avoir pu faire plaisir à son Mathieu et surtout de l'avoir mis dans cet état : il semblait comme mou dans ses bras, et cela uniquement de par son action.

\- T'es doué, réussit à articuler Mathieu après avoir repris un peu ses esprits.

\- Pas vraiment, malheureusement.

\- Arrête, regarde dans quel état tu m'as mis. Et puis ne t'inquiète pas, je t'apprendrai.

Le clin d'œil coquin du plus âgé fit rougir et sourire Antoine.

\- T'as pas un mouchoir ?

\- Si, attends.

Antoine se leva – et retira au passage son caleçon et son pantalon qui de toute manière étaient déjà presque enlevés pour ne pas tomber par terre – pour fouiller sur son bureau et trouver un paquet de mouchoir. Il en prit quelques-uns et s'essuya avec la main avant d'en donner à Mathieu qui enleva le sperme sur lui.

\- Antoine ?

\- Mathieu ?

\- J'ai entendu les vêtements tomber quand tu t'es levé. Tu es à poil ?

\- Euh bah oui.

Presque comme une fusée, Mathieu chercha à tâtons les vêtements et les cacha précieusement derrière lui.

\- J'aime bien l'idée que tu sois nu. J'ai pas envie que tu te rhabilles. Pas du tout envie.

\- Faudra bien que je le sois quand on ira au bar. Tu veux bien te lever ? J'ai quelque chose à te donner.

Devant son copain qui s'exécutait par curiosité, Antoine sourit tendrement et l'embrassa avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Mathieu comprit que c'était le cadeau et profita de ce moment. Surtout, savoir le plus jeune en tenue d'Adam contre lui procurait des frissons. Que c'était érotique ! Il en aurait presque une nouvelle érection.

\- Math, tu n'as pas à te méfier de Caroline, je me fous d'elle.

Le susnommé en sursauta presque. Son visage était-il si expressif pour être aussi rapidement découvert ?

\- Toine…

\- Je ne te quitterai pas pour elle, d'accord ? C'est une garce, je m'en suis rendu compte. Et je me suis trop attaché à toi pour te laisser filer comme ça. Mais c'est mignon quand tu es jaloux.

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux.

\- Et les cochons volent.

\- Depuis la brebis Dolly tout est possible.

\- Tu tiens à avoir le dernier mot ?

\- J'ai ton corps sexy et nu contre moi et à ma merci, comment veux-tu que je sois calme ? Je serai prêt à t'attacher au lit et à te faire subir plein de choses qui te feraient tout le temps juter.

\- Prétentieux.

\- Tentation ambulante.

Antoine éclata de rire et caressa les cheveux de son aimé.

\- Et si la tentation ambulante t'emmenait au bar ? L'heure tourne et j'aimerais y être assez tôt.

\- Quel est ton lien avec le patron ?

La question ne contenait aucune once de jalousie, mais uniquement de la curiosité.

\- Je me rhabille, on sort d'ici et je te raconte tout, d'accord ?

\- Ok.

Cinq minutes plus tard, les deux adolescents se trouvaient à marcher dans la rue. Mathieu avait enroulé un bras autour de celui d'Antoine et ils marchaient lentement, ce dernier faisant attention au plus âgé.

\- Le patron est quelqu'un de ta famille ?

\- On peut dire ça. Mes parents ont divorcé quand j'avais dix ans. Je suis fils unique et je n'avais pas de frère ou de sœur avec qui partagé cette peine. Alors une fois, quand j'ai assisté à une nouvelle dispute de mes parents à propos du partage de leurs biens, je suis parti de chez moi. Comme ça, sans avoir prémédité, sans savoir où aller. J'ai marché et pleuré, je n'allais vraiment pas bien. Et j'ai fini par percuter un parfait inconnu. Bien sûr, il m'a engueulé pour ça, mais quand il a vu mon état, il a arrêté et a cherché à me raccompagner chez moi. Mais je refusais, je ne voulais pas revoir mes parents se déchirer, alors il m'a emmené dans son bar et m'a offert un jus de fruit pour me consoler. Il s'est occupé de moi et a fini par me convaincre de rentrer. Il a été gentil et patient, alors qu'il ne me connaissait pas et que s'occuper d'un gamin pleurnichard, c'est vraiment pas cool, je le reconnais.

\- Tes parents ont remarqué ton absence ?

\- Même pas, surtout que je n'ai rien dit. Mais j'étais intrigué par cet homme, dont je ne connaissais rien, alors je suis retourné rapidement dans ce bar. Forcément il ne comprenait pas et râlait, mais il m'acceptait toujours. J'ai fini par lui raconter mes mésaventures. Il m'écoutait quand je lui parlais et pour moi c'était beaucoup. Il m'offrait à boire, parfois à manger, et me parlait aussi. J'allais régulièrement le voir et j'ai appris à le connaître. Son bar est devenu mon nouveau chez moi et lui est devenu un second père pour moi et je l'adore, malgré son fichu caractère. Aujourd'hui il fête son anniversaire et m'a invité, et je tenais à ce que tu le rencontres, justement parce qu'il est important pour moi. Tu vas voir, Buscarron est super !

\- Attends, le patron, c'est Buscarron ? C'était le bar où on s'était disputé l'autre fois ? Il doit avoir une piètre opinion de moi maintenant.

\- Tu as de la chance, il n'était exceptionnellement pas là ce jour-là et le bar était tenu par l'un de ses employés. Il ne sait donc pas qui tu es.

\- Il a l'air super important pour toi. Je stress de le rencontrer du coup. Si je ne lui plais pas je…

Antoine arrêta de marcher, forçant Mathieu à faire de même.

\- Math, tu vas voir, il est extra, il va t'accepter.

\- Mouais…

\- Et dans le cas où ce ne serait pas le cas – mais j'y crois pas – ça ne me fera pas changer d'avis pour toi, d'acc ?

Ces paroles ne rassuraient que peu le jeune aveugle, aussi Antoine s'empara délicatement de son menton pour attirer son attention.

\- Où est passé le Mathieu si sûr de lui ?

\- Il s'est envolé avec les cochons.

\- Quels chanceux ceux-là !

Mathieu allait répliquer quand des lèvres se posèrent furtivement sur les siennes. Ce baiser volé le rassura un peu, sans toutefois lui enlever son anxiété. Antoine avait pu agir ainsi librement car ils se trouvaient derrière le bar, du côté de l'entrée du personnel, aussi personne ne put les voir.

\- Rassure-toi Math, tout va bien se passer. Non seulement Buscarron est extra, mais tous les autres aussi. On est tout un groupe à prétendre faire partie des proches de Buscarron et on s'entend tous très bien. On est comme une sorte de famille, et comme je suis le plus jeune, je suis un peu leur mascotte, leur protégé en tout cas. L'ambiance est sympa, tu vas adorer. Tu viens ? On entre.

Ce fut ainsi que le duo finit par se trouver dans la grande salle du bar. Tous les habitués des lieux se trouvaient déjà là, la soirée ayant été privatisée pour l'occasion.

\- Fils, râla comme à son habitude Buscarron, tu ne pouvais pas utiliser l'entrée principale, comme tout le monde ?

\- La flemme !

Cette réponse fit rire tout le monde. Puis vint le moment où tout le monde salua le « fils adoptif » du patron. Mathieu était de plus en plus nerveux, l'idée d'être rejetée par cet homme si important dans la vie de son aimé l'angoissait beaucoup.

\- Hey Antoine ! Tu ne nous présentes pas la personne accrochée à ton bras ? finit par demander une femme.

\- C'est rare que tu rameutes du monde autre que tes amis habituels, commenta un homme.

\- Surtout le jour où il est étrange d'amener un inconnu, rouspéta Buscarron.

Mathieu se ratatina encore plus sur lui-même, voulant disparaître de la surface de la terre.

\- Je sais que c'est privé, dit Antoine, mais je tenais vraiment à vous le présenter. Il s'appelle Mathieu et il est important pour moi.

Le plus petit sentit le bras autour du sien s'écarter et avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, il sentit des doigts entourer les siens. Surpris, il leva la tête là où il pensait que celle de son compagnon se trouvait. Antoine lui tenait la main, comme un vrai couple, devant tout le monde ? Il osait s'afficher en public avec un homme ? Il se montrait ouvertement auprès de personnes importantes à ses yeux avec lui ?

Une vive émotion s'empara de lui : jamais Alex ne lui avait tenu la main, jamais il n'avait prouvé que leur relation comptait pour lui. Et là, Antoine franchissait le pas sans hésiter. Son cœur battit la chamade.

\- Ça fait peu de temps et ça n'a pas toujours été facile, mais on est ensemble.

Il y eut un silence, puis…

\- Que ce soit une fille ou un gars, je m'en tape, fils. Du moment que tu sois heureux, c'est tout ce qui compte.

\- Je le suis.

\- Alors sois le bienvenu dans la famille, Mathieu.

\- Je… Merci !

Mathieu avait la gorge nouée par l'émotion. C'était si soudain et si nouveau pour lui ! Mais il adorait ça. Et il adorait vraiment Antoine.

\- Il était temps qu'Antoine nous ramène quelqu'un un jour, je craignais qu'il ne soit pas assez doué pour draguer.

\- Buscarron !

\- Installez-vous, je vais vous apporter à boire.

\- Attends Buscarron, ne cherche pas à t'accaparer les jeunots, on veut aussi profiter d'eux !

Lui qui avait craint d'être rejeté, voilà que Mathieu voyait tout le monde qui cherchait à faire sa connaissance. Il était accepté tel qu'il était et personne ne vint l'embêter au sujet de sa cécité. Surtout, il entendait Antoine rire et tout faire pour empêcher le groupe de raconter des anecdotes compromettantes à son sujet, surtout au fur et à mesure que les heures s'écoulaient. Il était heureux et flottait sur un petit nuage. Au bout d'un moment, grisé par la folle ambiance, n'y tenant plus, il se jeta dans les bras de son amant. Il sentit avec chaleur les bras se refermer autour de lui.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda Antoine.

\- Si ça va ? Bien sûr que ça va ! Je passe la meilleure de ma vie depuis longtemps !

\- C'est vrai ? Génial !

\- C'est grâce à toi Antoine, c'est grâce à toi !

Ce fut le moment que choisit le plus âgé pour se lancer. Dans ses bras et en compagnie de gens tous très gentils avec eux.

\- Je t'aime Antoine ! Je veux que tu le saches. Je t'aime !

Son interlocuteur écarquilla les yeux, surpris par cette déclaration mais sourit et serra davantage Mathieu contre lui.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime. C'est la première fois que le dis à quelqu'un d'autre de ma famille et crois-moi, j'en suis très heureux.

Il s'empara de cette bouche qui lui faisait tant envie et embrassa passionnément le plus petit, provoquant des sifflements de la part des autres. Antoine et Mathieu étaient heureux et profitèrent de cette soirée, main dans la main. Plus rien ne pouvait ébranler leur couple.

N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

 **Et c'est sur ces mots sibyllins que je vous laisse !**

 **Au programme la prochaine fois : une nouvelle déroutante, une confrontation attendue et... Vous lirez ça XD**

 **Poster une review permettra à Antoine ne de pas être trop malheureux, vu ce qui l'attend.**


	7. Chapitre 6 : Sensations fortes

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Après une pause due aux oraux du concours, me voici de retour, pour le meilleur et pour le pire ! Ce chapitre était assez attendu, surtout lié à la petite phrase de fin du précédent XD**

 **Anna Libellule** **: J'aime mettre du mignon parfois ^^ Voici la suite :D**

 **Guest** **: Merci beaucoup !**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Sensations fortes**

\- Je… Ah !

Entre ce qu'il avait lu, ce qu'il avait entendu, ce qu'on lui avait dit et ce qu'il avait imaginé, Antoine s'était fait une idée de la première fois. Mais dans ce qu'il avait pensé, c'était lui qui pénétrait une fille, pas lui qui se faisait pénétrer par un mec. Aussi lorsque Mathieu et lui s'étaient retrouvés dans sa chambre par une froide journée de décembre et qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux retrouvés dans un état d'excitation assez avancé suite à de nombreux câlins, Mathieu avait pris les choses en mains.

\- Mmmhhh…

Ils s'étaient retrouvés nus et sans qu'Antoine ne puisse se rappeler de quelle manière, ils étaient sur le lit en train de débuter les préliminaires. Le plus grand avait angoissé sur le moment, son corps se figeant de manière inconsciente. Mathieu avait agi de manière similaire à l'autre fois, le rassurant par des mots doux et en faisant attention à ne pas être trop rapide pour privilégier le bien-être d'Antoine.

\- Aaah !

Il y avait eu la douleur, cette impression nouvelle et étrange d'avoir quelque chose en soit. Mais l'impression et le mal disparus, Antoine put profiter du plaisir et uniquement du plaisir. Ses gémissements se transformèrent bientôt en cris, surtout quand sa prostate fut touchée. Mais plus que l'acte en lui-même, sentir contre son dos le torse de son compagnon, ses bras qui l'entouraient, ses gémissements contre son oreille… Tout cela décupla ses sensations.

\- Mathieu !

La jouissance arriva sans prévenir. Epuisé et satisfait, haletant, le plus jeune s'écroula à plein ventre sur son lit, aussitôt suivi par Mathieu qui se trouvait dans le même état que lui. Ce dernier s'approcha de lui et lui embrassa au hasard la joue, cherchant ses lèvres. Lesdites lèvres qui s'emparèrent de celles tant aimées.

Antoine se retourna et prit Mathieu dans ses bras, embrassa chaque partie du corps à sa disposition, ce qui fit frissonner son compagnon.

\- Apparemment tu as aimé…, insinua ce dernier.

\- Tu en doutais ?

\- Tu aurais pu être déçu.

\- Dis pas de bêtises !

Mathieu allait rétorquer quand le porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement.

\- Antoine, c'est toi qui a le disque de…

La femme s'interrompit en apercevant la scène.

\- Maman ? Tu es déjà rentrée ? demanda bêtement Antoine.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? se hérissa la mère. Que fait cet homme comme ça avec toi ?

C'était plus le choc qui la fit poser cette question idiote : deux hommes nus et enlacés sur un lit ne laissaient pas planer de doute quant à leur activité. Mathieu se sentit mal à l'aise et serra la main de son copain, comprenant que la situation dérapait. Les questions, prononcées trop fortes, lui donnèrent mal à la tête.

\- On faisait des exos de sciences sur la reproduction, ironisa le fils.

\- Mais c'est… répugnant ! s'en étrangla la femme. J'exige que cet individu quitte notre maison tout de suite et n'y remette plus les pieds !

\- Mais maman…

\- Antoine, je fais ça pour ton bien ! Et vous, vous osez revenir ici, j'appelle la police !

Le jeune aveugle était bouche bée à l'entente de tels propos alors qu'ils n'avaient rien fait de mal. Blessé, il attendit la réaction d'Antoine.

* * *

Annie essayait de rendre le sourire à son plus jeune fils, en vain.

\- Essaye au moins de finir ton assiette, c'est ton plat préféré.

\- Je n'ai pas faim.

\- Il finira par te contacter à nouveau, j'en suis persuadée.

\- Et quand ? éclata Mathieu. Ça fait deux jours que son immonde mère m'a jetée de chez elle sans qu'il ne prenne vraiment ma défense. Et depuis plus rien, silence radio ! A croire que je ne comptais pas vraiment pour lui.

 _Alors qu'il t'a présenté avec fierté à Buscarron et aux habitués du bar ? Mais arrête de délirer, sérieux._

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Seulement pour lui la situation est compliquée. Sa mère refuse qu'il ait ce genre de relation avec toi et il n'a personne chez lui qui peut prendre sa défense. Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir une mère aussi extraordinaire que moi !

Cette dernière phrase avait été prononcée sur le ton de la plaisanterie, avec une fausse vantardise, mais l'état de Mathieu ne changea pas. Ni le soutien de sa famille ni les menaces de Rose à l'encontre de la mère ne pouvaient le faire sortir de son humeur sombre. Le silence d'Antoine lui pesait horriblement et il désirait lui parler ardemment. Le sentiment d'abandon devenait de plus en plus fort dans sa tête mais il refusait d'y penser – pour l'instant.

Nicolas rentra chez lui au même moment et se dirigea dans la cuisine, venant aux nouvelles de son cadet pour le retrouver dans le même état qu'avant son départ.

\- Mathieu !

\- Nicolas ?

\- Si tu dis que je suis le plus génial des grands frères, je déploierais mes talents de magicien pour exaucer ton vœu !

\- Parce que tu crois que j'ai envie de rire ?

\- Allerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr !

\- Pas envie.

\- Mathieuuuuuuu !

\- …

\- Je suis prêt à passer ma journée de demain entièrement en talons haut si tu le fais !

\- Parce que tu as des talons ? demanda Annie, intriguée.

\- Je comptais fouiller dans tes paires.

\- Et les abîmer ? Jamais ! Fils indigne !

\- Roh !

Mathieu soupira, étant toutefois quelque peu amusé par l'échange.

\- Nicolas, tu es le plus génial des grands frères ! Maintenant tu peux te mettre en talons.

\- YEAH ! On rediscutera des pompes plus tard car maintenant… le vœu : Abracadabra !

Il y eut un court silence puis…

\- Mathieu ?

Le susnommé sentit que son cœur loupa un battement. Il ne connaissait que trop bien cette voix.

\- An-Antoine ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? C'est toi Nicolas ?

\- Ton génial de grand frère est tombé sur cette âme en peine qui errait devant chez nous sans oser entrer aussi a-t-il eu dans l'idée de la ramasser.

\- Antoine !

Mathieu se releva brusquement – faisant tomber la chaise au passage – et se précipita dans la mesure du possible dans la direction de son aimé. Antoine raccourcit la distance en se déplaçant et l'accueillit dans ses bras.

\- Mathieu, pardon de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles, mais c'était compliqué. Ma mère m'a confisqué mon téléphone et j'ignore où elle l'a caché et la situation est très tendue chez moi.

\- Antoine, intervint Annie, tu n'as que tes vêtements sur le dos et il est tard : ta mère sait que tu es ici ?

\- Non, avoua-t-il. Nous nous sommes une nouvelle fois disputés et j'ai fui, avoua-t-il.

\- Prends donc notre fixe et appelle-la pour la prévenir.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'y retourner ! rétorqua Antoine en serrant davantage Mathieu contre lui.

\- Rien ne t'oblige à y retourner, tu peux dormir chez nous ce soir.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de vous ennuyer !

Mathieu se desserra d'Antoine pour le forcer à le regarder.

\- Reste, _s'il te plait_.

Devant l'air suppliant du plus âgé, Antoine accepta. Il prévint sa mère par téléphone où il allait passer cette nuit. Sa mère hurla son désaccord, mais Annie prit le relais et entama une discussion pour démontrer que deux hommes pouvaient s'aimer sans que cela ne soit problématique.

Voyant que tout allait mieux, les deux amants se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Mathieu et Antoine s'empressa de reprendre la parole.

\- J'suis vraiment désolé Mathieu. Je n'ai pas réussi à prendre la défense l'autre jour et…

\- Parlons d'autre chose, je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre parler de ça.

\- Ça t'a blessé.

\- Ce qui m'a surtout blessé, c'est que je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire à ce moment-là que tu as été un bon coup.

\- Tu parles, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de savoir ! cria Nicolas de l'autre côté du mur.

\- Les cloisons sont si fines ? s'inquiéta Antoine.

\- Pas tant. Mais après si on s'arrête et si on cherche à savoir ce qui se passe dans une pièce, là, rien ne peut nous échapper.

\- Genre je suis un espion !

\- Parfaitement, ô génial grand frère porteur de talons !

\- Merde, je pensais que tu avais oublié !

Antoine rit, en même temps qu'il trouvait cette famille toujours aussi chaleureuse et unie. Il sentit un bras entourer sa taille.

\- Tu crois que ça va s'arranger avec ta mère ?

\- Je ne sais pas. On verra bien dans les jours qui arrivent.

Leurs mains se lièrent.

\- Rien ne nous séparera, promit Antoine. Ce n'est pas à ma mère de me dire avec qui je dois être. C'est toi que j'aime Mathieu, j'espère qu'elle le comprendra vite.

\- Vu que la mienne n'a pas déjà envoyé le téléphone valser à travers la pièce, c'est que la discussion ne s'envenime pas trop. Il y a un espoir de ce côté-là.

\- Ta famille est dingue. Mais je comprends d'où provient ton caractère.

\- Je prends ça pour un compliment. Et moi aussi, je t'aime !

\- Heureux de l'entendre. Merci encore pour l'hébergement !

\- Antoine, on doit se serrer les coudes, c'est normal. Je ferai toujours tout pour t'aider.

\- Moi aussi.

* * *

\- Attends, tu es en train de me dire qu'Antoine a dormi chez toi pendant quatre nuits de suite ? Pourquoi je ne suis avertie que maintenant ? Foutue grippe, elle m'a tenue éloignée des nouvelles intéressantes !

Rose terminait son chocolat en pestant.

\- Ce n'est pas la nouvelle du siècle, répondit Mathieu en haussant les épaules – il avait déjà avalé tout son café.

\- Mais c'est trooooop chou ! Mais du coup, il est reparti chez lui ?

\- Oui. Il s'est expliqué avec sa mère. Elle n'est pas du tout ravie de la situation, mais elle a compris que c'était une histoire sérieuse, alors elle ne proteste plus. Antoine a l'espoir que ça va aller en s'améliorant. Peut-être qu'un jour elle m'acceptera et je pourrai de nouveau aller chez lui.

\- Ce serait chouette. Bon, faut que je te laisse, j'ai promis à mes sœurs que j'allais les accompagner pour les courses de Noël. C'est suicidaire à deux semaines de la remise des cadeaux, mais à croire que je suis trop gentille avec elles !

\- C'est surtout que tu veux rencontrer le nouveau copain de l'une d'entre elles, si c'est bien ce que j'ai compris.

\- Un surfeur, ça vaut le coup d'œil !

Ils payèrent et sortirent du café. Mathieu assura qu'il savait rentrer tout seul et ils se séparèrent. Au même moment arriva son bus et il y entra. Le peu de bruit lui indiqua qu'il y quasiment personne. Préférant éviter la foule qui entrerait possiblement aux prochains arrêts et qui pourraient le bousculer, il se dirigea vers le fond du bus et s'y installa.

\- Tu es l'aveugle de l'autre fois ? demanda une voix désagréable dans l'obscurité.

 _Pas cette pimbêche !_

\- Caroline…

\- Je viens de te voir avec Rose. Elle était avec toi, pas avec Antoine. Antoine qui est avec toi plutôt qu'avec elle. C'est quoi cette histoire ?

\- Si tu es un tant soit peu intelligente, utilise tes neurones et donne une bonne réponse, que je ne discute pas inutilement avec toi !

Il était désagréable mais il ne pouvait pardonner le fait qu'elle ait cherché à séduire Antoine.

 _Jalousie quand tu nous tiens !_

\- Il n'est pas avec Rose, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Caroline.

\- Effectivement, répondit Mathieu. Ils n'ont jamais été ensemble, tout cela n'était qu'une absurde comédie.

\- Ouf, tu me rassures !

\- Antoine sortait déjà avec moi quand tu l'as embrassé.

\- Quoi ?

Caroline sursauta vivement. Mathieu ne put la voir mais son cri lui suffisait amplement – il était tellement heureux de l'emmerder, il s'en donnait à cœur joie.

\- Je sors depuis tout ce temps avec Antoine. On s'aime lui et moi.

\- Arrête ! Je ne te crois pas ! Comme si vous aviez couché ensemble !

 _Bon ok, là elle mérite de se faire démonter._

\- On a fait l'amour oui. Je connais tous les points sensibles d'Antoine, chaque zone qui le fait crier, le son de sa voix et comment son corps se tend quand il jouit… Je connais aussi la douceur de sa peau, je sais combien sa bite peut être dure et grosse, je sais…

\- Tais-toi ! Tais-toi je ne veux pas t'entendre ! Tu mens c'est évident ! Comment Antoine pourrait être intéressé par un mec petit et aveugle, hein ?

 _Pétasse !_

\- Il est très intéressé quand je le pénètre ou vice-versa, quand on hurle nos prénoms au moment de la délivrance ou quand il me dit qu'il m'aime.

\- TA GUEULE !

Mathieu entendit Caroline s'approcher.

\- Fais-moi quelque chose et je porte plainte contre discrimination envers les personnes en situation de handicap et les homosexuels.

\- Tu crois me faire peur, nabot ?

\- Le nabot détient le cœur d'Antoine, alors dégage de sa vie et arrête de le draguer.

\- Je…

\- Sinon je mets Rose sur l'affaire et crois-moi, elle est ceinture noire de karaté. Ne la fais pas chier.

Mathieu ne précisa pas que Rose ne pouvait pratiquer les arts martiaux sauf en cas de légitime défense. Il ne sut pas la réponse de Caroline, celle-ci descendit du bus. Avec toute la tension des derniers jours suite à l'échange avec la mère d'Antoine, s'être déchargé sur Caroline lui avait du bien.

Mathieu ignorait quelle bombe il venait de lâcher.

* * *

Dès le lendemain, Caroline s'assura qu'Antoine puisse passer de mauvaises journées. Ce dernier, à peine entra-t-il dans l'enceinte du lycée qu'il remarqua que quelque chose était différent. Les gens qu'ils connaissaient le regardaient bizarrement, soit de travers, soit de manière gênée. Quant à ses propres amis, ils chuchotaient entre eux quand il alla les rejoindre.

\- Salut les mecs ! Quoi de neuf ?

En temps normal, les amis auraient salué Antoine et ils auraient entamé une discussion sur n'importe quel sujet, mais encore une fois, rien ne fut comme d'habitude. Même s'ils furent souriant, il y avait des échanges de silence qui ne trompèrent guère le chevelu.

\- Il se passe quoi là ? J'ai un truc sur le visage d'étrange ?

\- Antoine, tu es notre ami et on t'apprécie hein, mais il y a un truc qu'on aimerait savoir.

\- Quoi ?

\- T'es gay ?

Antoine ferma les yeux en soupirant, ayant l'impression de devoir répondre comme à sa mère sur des sujets qui ne concernaient que lui. Sa sexualité était son choix et ne regardait personne d'autre, il n'avait absolument pas de compte à rendre ce niveau-là.

\- Non.

\- Mais… Tu ne sors pas avec un mec ?

\- J'ai un copain oui, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir. Mais en vrai les mecs m'attirent pas plus que ça, je suis plutôt intéressé par les filles.

\- Mais tu sors avec un mec. Donc…

Cette insistance, malsaine, l'énervait. Pourquoi personne n'était ouvert d'esprit parmi ses proches hormis les gens du bar ? Mathieu avait de la chance avec sa famille et Rose.

\- Donc rien du tout ! Les mecs, arrêtez de poser ce genre de question, vous êtes chiants ! Ça fait un moment que ça dure et pourtant, je suis toujours le même. Ce n'est pas une maladie ni un défaut. Si j'ai gardé le silence et vous ai fait croire que j'avais une copine, c'était justement pour éviter d'avoir à subir un interrogatoire comme si j'avais commis une faute !

\- Merde, désolé Antoine, je… On ne voulait pas t'embêter !

Aussitôt, les amis entourèrent Antoine en s'excusant, en lui assurant que ça ne changeait rien entre eux. Le chevelu ayant eu la veille des nouvelles de Mathieu lui ayant narré sa confrontation avec Caroline, il se renseigna auprès de ses potes de comment ils avaient su qu'il avait un copain. Il apprit donc que Caroline s'était débrouillée, via quelques textos et en le disant en face à d'autres, pour que la nouvelle soit connue de tous les premières.

Antoine savait que parler avec Caroline ne servirait à rien, aussi ne fit-il rien. Les discussions qu'il avait eu avec sa mère et Buscarron – il ne disait rien à son père à ce niveau-là, n'étant pas assez proche de lui – lui avaient fait comprendre que se cacher ne servirait à rien. Soit il dissimulait la vérité et en souffrait, soit il assumait. L'adolescent avait choisi la seconde option. Et la réaction de ses amis le réconforta.

Caroline et ses copines remarquèrent vite qu'Antoine se fichait pas mal des remarques, ce qui les mirent en pétard, surtout Caroline.

* * *

Mathieu arriva au parc Ouattzequeut, il n'était donc plus très loin du bar. Il avait rendez-vous avec Antoine et comme à chaque fois, il avait hâte. Et dans l'ambiance de cette semaine de décembre, la dernière de cours, imprégnée des fêtes de fin d'année, le rendaient particulièrement guilleret. Surtout qu'il avait trouvé un cadeau pour son aimé, lui ôtant une épine du pied.

Il arrivait au niveau des grilles du parc. La distance se rapetissait.

\- Mathieu ?

La canne tomba par terre sous le choc immense. Le corps se mit à trembler violemment tandis que le cœur battait la chamade. Il sentit la transpiration couler le long de son corps. Tout cela ne prit que quelques secondes à peine, mais la puissance de la surprise comme la peur firent perdre toute contenance au jeune aveugle.

\- Mais oui, c'est toi Mathieu ! Comment ça va depuis le temps ?

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Ce simple toucher rendit Mathieu fou. Il s'écarta violemment en hurlant et se dépêcha de courir le plus loin possible de la personne même si cette dernière l'appela à plusieurs reprises. Mathieu était tellement sous le choc qu'il perdit contact avec la réalité.

Et ce fut le trou noir.

* * *

Cette salle, il ne l'avait jamais vu de ses propres yeux et pourtant, il la connaissait par cœur. Une salle d'hôpital, avec une odeur synthétique et un silence glauque, dû au fait que personne ne prononçait le moindre mot : les gens étaient tous plongés dans le coma. C'était pour cette raison qu'il se trouvait ici.

\- Mathieu !

Il était à côté de lui. Il lui parlait avec sa voix suave, exigeant qu'il fasse ce qu'il dise. Mais cette fois-ci, Mathieu ne voulait pas le faire. Non, il s'y refusait. Mais l'autre ne voulait rien entendre et le menaça. Alors Mathieu obéit.

\- Mathieu !

L'air lui manqua. La honte le submergea tandis qu'il se répétait qu'il ne pouvait pas réussir. C'était trop glauque pour qu'il réussisse, quoiqu'en dise l'autre. Il se sentit pleurer, il avait envie de vomir. C'était insupportable. Ne pouvait-il pas se libérer de cette situation ?

\- Mathieu, réveille-toi, ce n'est qu'un rêve !

Des bras l'entourèrent solidement et Mathieu ouvrit les yeux, surpris. En sueur, il haletait, toussait, tandis qu'une main lui caressa doucement les cheveux et une autre son dos. De manière instinctive, il s'accrocha à la personne qui cherchait à le calmer et dont il avait reconnu l'identité.

\- Antoine…

\- Shhhh, tout va bien, c'est fini. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a à ce point effrayé, mais ce n'était qu'un mauvais cauchemar, rien n'était réel.

\- Si, c'était la réalité !

Il reprenait peu à peu ses esprits, ses derniers souvenirs lui revenant en mémoire.

\- Mais je suis où ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Je t'ai trouvé, fils, intervint la voix reconnaissable de Buscarron. Tu délirais en courant dans la rue. J'ai essayé de te parler, mais tu ne m'entendais pas. Tu te mettais en danger tout seul, alors je t'ai emmené dans mon arrière-boutique. J'avais beau essayé, j'ai été incapable de te faire sortir de ton état. Heureusement Antoine est arrivé juste à ce moment-là.

\- Tu m'as fait très peur ! renchérit Antoine. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te mettre dans un tel état ?

Mathieu enfuit sa tête contre le cœur de son amant, se rassurant en sentant son odeur. Le patron du bar les laissant pour plus d'intimité.

\- J'ai paniqué ! Je suis tombé sur une personne que je ne voulais plus voir et j'ai perdu le contrôle de moi-même.

\- Qui ça ? L'un de tes agresseurs qui t'a fait perdre la vue ?

\- Non. _Lui_.

Antoine se crispa contre le plus petit. Il avait compris.

\- Il a tenté de te faire quelque chose ?

\- Non rien ! Il m'a touché et…

\- Il t'a quoi ?

\- Il a mis sa main sur mon épaule et c'est là que tout a dérapé. Je suis désolé, je suis complètement nul.

\- Mais non tu n'es pas nul ! Mais vu ce que tu m'as dit de lui, je comprends que revoir cet Alex ne t'ai pas laissé indifférent.

\- Je suis nul, même pas capable de lui faire face ! Je ne suis qu'un boulet pour toi. Déjà qu'à cause de moi tu as des soucis avec cette Caroline…

Antoine caressa doucement le visage de son interlocuteur, le forçant à le regarder.

\- Tu te rappelles de ce qui tu m'as dit quand tu m'as recueilli chez toi l'autre soir ? On doit se serrer les coudes. Je sais que tu n'aimes plus Alex, mais que sa présence te cause des soucis. Ça ne va pas être facile pour toi si tu le revois, mais je serai là pour toi pour te soutenir, d'accord ? Si ça peut t'aider à ne plus avoir de telles crises, j'en serais heureux.

\- Oh !

\- Et je ne t'en veux pas pour ce qui m'arrive au lycée, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

\- J'ai tellement envie de pourrir la vie de Caroline ! C'est mon nouveau hobby – avec t'aimer toi, bien sûr.

Antoine, très heureux de voir que le sujet douloureux avait été vite écarté, continua sur cette lancée.

\- D'ailleurs, il y a quelque chose que tu peux faire pour l'emmerder.

\- C'est vrai ? Dis-moi !

* * *

Dernier jour des cours de cette année 2005. Antoine sortit du bahut en même temps que ses camarades de classe, quasiment la seule à cette heure tardive. Sans s'étonner, Antoine vit Caroline échanger des messes basses avec ses amies. Et ce fut encore moins étonné qu'il vit contre un arbre un peu plus loin Mathieu qui l'attendait.

Il alla à sa rencontre et devant les autres, l'embrassa sans la moindre gêne. Caroline sursauta mais Antoine, tandis que son baiser lui fut rendu, fit un doigt dans sa direction. Les amis du chevelu rirent et sifflèrent devant la scène.

Mathieu se joignit aux rires, heureux. L'épisode Alex semblait lointain et grâce aux paroles rassurantes de son copain, il pensait que s'il recroisait son ex, il n'aurait plus peur.

C'étaient de belles vacances qui s'annonçaient.

* * *

 **Voilà :D**

 **Un nouveau personnage, qui deviendra important, va faire son apparition dans le prochain chapitre. Oui Nahira, tu peux être contente ^^**

 **Poster une review permettra de connaitre leur premier été ensemble. Et rendre Rose plus importante.**


	8. Chapitre 7 : Leur premier été ensemble

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Encore une fois, je suis impressionnée par votre enthousiasme vis-à-vis de la fic ! 139 reviews, 49 followers et autant qui ont ajouté Regarde-moi dans leurs favoris. Et presque 4000 vues, vous êtes adorables ! Ce chapitre était très attendu, le voici ^^**

 **Le nouveau personnage qui va apparaître et dont j'ai parlé lors du précédent chapitre est en fait une création de Nahira ! C'est un personnage qui vient de l'une de ses histoires et je l'ai tellement adoré (comme d'autres lectrices) que j'ai demandé si je pouvais l'intégrer dans cette fic, ce que Nahira a accepté. Si je vous dis Jack de la fic sms, ça va peut-être vous parler pour certains d'entre vous. **

**Une fangirl : Oh c'est gentil ! Merci beaucoup :D**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Leur premier été ensemble**

Rose avait toujours été belle. Gâtée par la nature dès la petite enfance, elle avait dû, à partir des classes de primaire, refuser les demandes des garçons qui voulaient sortir avec elle, « la plus belle fille de l'école ». Et avec la puberté et son corps qui se métamorphosait, cette attitude avait empiré. Car Rose n'était pas intéressé par les mecs. Oh, elle les trouvait beaux et savait qu'elle finirait avec l'un d'entre eux un jour, mais leur immaturité et leur tendance à s'arrêter sur le plan physique ne lui donnait pas envie de sortir avec l'un d'entre eux.

Avec Mathieu, ça avait toujours été différent. Amis depuis la crèche, ils avaient toujours été très proches. Régulièrement ensembles, ils se réunissaient souvent chez Mathieu, les nombreuses sœurs de Rose empêchant le calme de s'installer chez elle. Et l'accueil chaleureux d'Annie qui la considérait comme sa fille avait contribué pour le choix du lieu.

Ce que Rose adorait chez Mathieu, c'était qu'il n'avait jamais cherché à être autre chose que son ami, même bien avant de se rendre compte de son homosexualité. C'était pour cela qu'elle l'avait autorisé de l'embrasser, alors qu'ils avaient douze ans. Il s'agissait de leur premier baiser et cela leur avait suffi pour qu'ils décident de ne pas aller plus loin. Rose adorait Mathieu en tant qu'ami, étant prête à tout faire pour lui au nom de cette amitié.

Quand il avait perdu la vue, elle l'avait soutenu, lui rendant régulièrement visite. Si elle fut un temps écartée à cause d'Alex qui avait manipulé son amant pour s'éloigner de son amie, la situation s'était vite rétablie dès que Mathieu fut de nouveau célibataire. Avec tous ces évènements, Rose devint très protectrice de son meilleur ami, refusant qu'il ne lui arrive un nouveau malheur.

Aussi, quand Mathieu lui avoua en octobre avoir brièvement sortit avec un gars rencontré lors d'un concert s'appelant Antoine, elle avait d'abord craint pour lui.

\- Il t'a quitté, pourquoi t'entêter ?

\- Tu ne comprends pas, je suis tombé amoureux de lui.

\- Mathieu, tu le connais à peine et il te laisse sans ménagement. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

\- Il y aurait vraiment une bombe, sans lui, je serai mort ! Malgré mon handicap, il a accepté de sortir avec moi. Et je n'ai pas été honnête avec lui, il en a souffert, je l'ai senti. S'il te plait, Rose, aide-moi ! J'ai juste besoin de lui parler !

Rose avait consenti à l'aider. Et elle avait rencontré Antoine. D'emblée, il lui avait plu. Beau gosse, gentil, réellement attaché à Mathieu. Si elle avait rencontré sa route plus tôt, peut-être qu'elle en aurait fait son copain. Mais elle ne chercha pas à le séduire. Elle trouvait le couple qu'ils formaient vraiment adorable. Les voir ensemble la rendait heureuse, tant il lui donnait le sourire. Il suffisait d'entendre Mathieu se plaindre de ne plus avoir de préservatifs tant la boîte s'épuisait rapidement ou Antoine ne mettre que le parfum offert par le plus petit à Noël pour voir sa journée s'égayer

Les mois s'étaient écoulés. Rose avait craint une rupture, mais au contraire, les sentiments entre les deux tourtereaux ne cessaient d'être plus fort. Elle les adorait, Antoine étant devenu au fil du temps un ami, mais au fond d'elle, un vide se créa. Rose, qui n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin d'avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie, voilà qu'elle désirait en un petit ami. Mais la jeune fille restait la même : aucun ne lui donnait envie. Et elle se savait désormais, les filles ne l'intéressaient pas de cette manière. Ce fut donc sans surprise que sa situation amoureuse n'évolua guère une fois les épreuves du bac terminées. Mais en cette période, elle avait la tête ailleurs. Outre les résultats, elle avait réussi, avant d'entamer par la suite une prépa vétérinaire, à décrocher un stage d'été dans un cabinet de vétérinaire, à sa plus grande joie. Tout l'été, elle apprendrait et s'occuperait des bestioles, de quoi être heureuse !

Ce fut comme ça qu'elle rencontra Jack.

Au départ, Rose ne fit pas attention à lui, mais plutôt à sa boule de poils. Il s'agissait d'un magnifique terre-neuve, adorable et joueur. Elle tomba aussitôt sous le charme de la bestiole, quand bien même Jack ne passait pas inaperçu : des mèches vertes étaient présentes parmi ses longs cheveux châtains, ce qui mettait en valeur ses yeux émeraudes. Il avait une veste orange sur laquelle plusieurs pin's étaient accrochés et des piques étaient présentes au niveau des épaules. Sous la veste, il y avait un t-shirt noir avec en son centre un gros smiley jaune et le slogan d'un groupe de musique, « Nirvana ». Le pantalon, noir, avait de petites chaînes sur le côté. Des chaines similaires à celles accrochées sur les grandes bottes en cuir aussi sombre que le reste. Il fallut pourtant qu'il prenne la parole pour que Rose les remarque, lui et son air très doux.

\- Il est venu pour ses vaccins, expliqua Jack. Il a quatre mois alors...

Le jeune homme s'interrompit. Si jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait vu que le vétérinaire, il venait à l'instant d'apercevoir Rose. Aussitôt il rougit, puis bafouilla et tenta de dire quelque chose. Mais il ne vit pas en marchant la table où l'on posait les animaux et se cogna un pied dedans. Jack hurla et recula, pour se prendre la lampe à pied qui se trouvait juste là. A moitié sonné, le corps douloureux et l'orgueil envolé, il allait s'excuser quand le chiot, croyant jouer, lui sauta dessus, le faisant chavirer sur le côté alors qu'il se relevait. Rose ne put se retenir devant cette scène.

\- ...sérieusement, tu as ris ? répéta Mathieu.

\- C'était tellement drôle ! J'ai frôlé le fou rire d'ailleurs.

Les deux amis s'étaient retrouvés dans un café le temps d'un après midi. C'était après la mi-juillet et ils profitaient tous les deux de ce moment, surtout que Rose avait sa journée de libre.

\- Et il s'est passé quoi après ?

\- Le rendez-vous s'est déroulé normalement, même si l'envie de rire était bien présente. Puis à la fin, Jack est venu vers moi, m'a dit que j'avais un très joli rire et m'a passé son numéro.

Mathieu leva un sourcil, étonné. D'habitude, son amie rejetait toute approche de ce genre-là. Or, son ton était enjoué.

\- Ou plutôt il a essayé de me passer son numéro. Parce qu'il était tellement nerveux qu'il s'est marché dessus et a failli me tomber dessus. Et comme Skellington a attrapé le papier...

\- Skelliquoi ?

\- Skellington, le chiot. Vu que le maître s'appelle Jack et qu'il adore _L'étrange Noël de Mr Jack,_ il a voulu marquer le coup en appelant son chien ainsi.

\- Comment tu sais tout ça ? Vous avez parlé ensemble ?

Rose rougit.

\- Oui. Il m'a tellement fait rire – même si c'était involontaire – que j'ai accepté le numéro. Enfin quand Skellington a bien voulu me le donner. J'ai cru que le numéro serait illisible tant il y avait de bave mais j'ai réussi à le composer par la suite sans erreur et oui, nous nous sommes vus. Deux fois.

\- Verdict ?

\- Il me plait.

Sans renverser les affaires sur la table, Mathieu joignit ses mains aux siennes.

\- Rose, je suis tellement heureux pour toi, si tu savais !

\- Oh, merci Mathieu !

\- Je suis sincère. S'il te rend aussi joyeuse qu'à présent, alors il doit être très bien !

\- Il l'est.

Rose se remémorait leur premier rendez-vous, dans le parc Ouattzequeut, le plus grand de la ville. Skellington jouait plus loin avec son os en plastique, bien qu'attaché par une laisse accrochée à un banc. Voir le chiot s'amuser avec un simple jouet avait amusé Rose qui avait abordé son prétendant de bonne humeur. La conversation avait débuté avec banalité avant que Jack – sans doute nerveux – commence à faire de l'humour.

\- Tu t'appelles Rose, c'est ça ? Ce n'est pas étonnant, tu es une belle plante. Enfin une bonne fleur ! Non, une belle personne !

Alors que la jeune femme allait s'en aller car son physique avait encore été abordé, Jack se rattrapa.

\- Pardon ! Quand je stress je dis n'importe quoi. En plus j'ai un humour de merde, ça n'arrange rien. T'as le droit de me traiter de nul si tu le souhaites.

\- C'est vraiment ton sens de l'humour ?

\- Oui. Il n'est pas facile à supporter, hein ?

\- Fais-moi rire.

Surpris, Jack s'exécuta. Improvisant totalement, il déploya un véritable arsenal de blagues et histoires drôles. Rose, subjuguée, rit de plus en plus, incapable de se retenir. Il ne se contentait pas de réciter de quoi faire sourire, il minait ce qu'il racontait, même si ses postures en étaient grotesques et faisaient dire aux personnes âgées qui passaient par-là que la jeunesse d'aujourd'hui était déficiente. Même Skellington se mit à accompagner son maître dans ses mimiques, aboyant et se cognant contre les jambes par mégarde. Après plusieurs minutes, en nage, il s'était rassis.

\- Tu as fait du théâtre ?

\- Non, ma connerie est naturelle. Ça fait des années que ça dure et je ne pense pas que ça change de sitôt.

\- Tant mieux.

Jack avait ce quelque chose que Rose était incapable d'expliquer mais qu'elle avait si longtemps recherché.

\- Tu me trouves belle ?

\- Je… J'ai bien l'impression que les remarques sur ton physique n'est pas ce qui te plait le plus.

\- En effet. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne désire pas en entendre quand même.

\- C'est une autorisation ?

Rose se contenta de sourire, mais ce fut un sourire si magnifique que Jack se sentit fondre instantanément sur place. Sa théorie quand il avait quatre ans comme quoi il était une glace et pouvait fondre venait de se vérifier.

\- Tu es belle, vraiment. Tu as du charme, tu es radieuse… Et moi qui pensait que la tenue de la vétérinaire ne provoquait pas autant de fantasmes que celle de l'infirmière, j'ai révisé mon jugement quand je t'ai vu dans cette blouse. Tellement sexy ! Euh… J'en ai pas trop dit ?

\- Non.

Quand c'était lui qui lui affirmait ces propos, loin de l'agacer, ça l'enchantait.

\- Tu es amoureuse, déclara Mathieu en finissant son muffin.

 _Et je suis tellement heureux que tu connaisses enfin ce bonheur. Rose, tu mérites tellement d'être heureuse. Ce type doit être un magicien pour qu'il puisse outrepasser tes exigences sans trop de problèmes._

\- C'est donc ça, être amoureux ?

\- Il suffit que j'entende la vibration de ta voix, que je sente l'air que tu provoques autour de toi et le bruit de la chaise qui grince à force de bouger pour te deviner en mode « pile électrique », et jamais tu ne m'avais jusqu'à maintenant parlé de ce sujet. Oui, tu es amoureuse.

\- Je suis surtout compliquée.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Quand on s'est revu la deuxième fois, on s'est embrassé. J'ai aimé, tu vois ? On était chez lui, il me montrait son univers et ses passions, et j'adorais être là avec lui. Mais après… On a continué à s'embrasser, il faisait de plus en plus chaud, et je sentais qu'il voulait qu'on aille plus loin tous les deux. Sauf que je n'étais pas d'accord et je l'ai repoussé. Il a eu l'air surpris mais n'a rien dit et on est reparti dans l'exploration de sa chambre comme si de rien n'était.

\- Tu n'avais pas envie, c'est ton droit. Et il l'a compris.

\- Le truc, c'est que je n'ai pas envie de le faire avec lui. Pas encore, du moins. Je n'ai jamais été intéressé par le sexe avec qui que ce soit, mais avec lui c'est un peu différent. Je pense que j'en aurai envie, mais pas là. Vraiment pas. C'est normal ? Je lui ai posé la question, il m'a avoué ne rien savoir sur le sujet.

\- Rose, ce n'est quand même pas moi qui vais te parler de normalité niveau sexualité et te juger, rit Mathieu pur dédramatiser la situation. Je sais que tu es quelqu'un d'extra, et si ce Jack est assez stupide pour ne pas le comprendre et t'accepter telle que tu es, alors il n'en vaut pas la peine.

\- Mais je n'ai pas envie que ça cesse entre nous ! J'aime trop être avec lui ! S'il me quittait, j'en serais malheureuse !

\- Je comprends. Rose, ne t'inquiète pas, vous êtes toujours ensemble, non ?

\- Je crois…

La brune soupira.

\- A propos de couple, comment ça se passe de ton côté ? Aucune nouvelle d'Alex depuis Noël ? Et ça va avec Antoine ?

\- Je ne te l'avais pas dit ? Non, Alex semble avoir disparu de la circulation. Entre nous, ce n'est pas étonnant : en fouillant un peu parmi mes anciens contacts, j'ai découvert qu'Alex avait déménagé après notre rupture et vient ici uniquement pour voir ses grands-parents, c'est-à-dire pas souvent. Je suis donc tranquille. Quant à Antoine… C'est compliqué en ce moment.

Aussitôt, le cœur de Rose s'emballa.

\- Compliqué ? Comment ça compliqué ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne va pas se quitter. Je ne pense pas qu'on arrive à cette extrémité. C'est juste qu'en ce moment Antoine me fait des scènes de jalousie assez importantes et parfois ça me saoul tellement que je me casse, tout simplement.

\- Mais enfin… ? Il est jaloux de quoi ? Tu flirts avec d'autres mecs ?

\- Non, mais depuis qu'il sait que je suis bachelier et que je vais devenir un étudiant, il se rend compte que je vais fréquenter d'autres personnes, que des inconnues, et il craint que je ne le quitte pour quelqu'un de plus âgé que lui ou plus intéressant.

\- C'est vrai qu'Antoine est plus jeune, il ne va être qu'en terminale cette année.

\- Oui, du coup il s'angoisse de ne pas tenir la comparaison face à mes futurs camarades, même si je lui répète qu'il s'angoisse totalement pour rien. La dernière fois, il faisait tellement son jaloux envers des personnes que je ne connais même pas encore que j'ai explosé et on s'est engueulé. Depuis il s'est excusé et a promis qu'il ne recommencerait plus.

\- Il va s'y tenir ?

 _Il n'a pas le choix._

\- Je lui ai posé un ultimatum : soit il se contrôlait et acceptait que je puisse me faire de nouveaux amis mecs, soit je rompais. Je l'aime, mes sentiments envers lui restent inchangés, mais je n'ai pas envie de m'empêcher de vivre ma vie sous prétexte que ça lui permettrait d'être serein. Heureusement il a accepté sans hésiter et a retrouvé son caractère habituel. Je me suis rendu compte qu'il avait manqué depuis deux semaines.

Rose allait répondre quand elle fut interrompue par une tornade qui hurla son nom, qui courut dans sa direction et qui tomba à terre à côté d'elle car elle n'avait pas vu une chaise sur sa route.

\- Rose ? demanda Mathieu, qui n'était pas sûr d'avoir identifié la tornade.

\- C'est lui, Jack, répondit son amie en rougissant.

Jack se releva, oubliant qu'il venait de s'étaler par terre et qu'il allait probablement avoir plusieurs bleus sur lui, tant il avait à cœur de parler à sa belle.

\- Demisexuelle !

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est ce que tu es, demisexuelle ! J'ai fait mes recherches, même si ce n'est pas facile car c'est un sujet encore très récent. Heureusement, je connais des gens supers qui s'y connaissent dans ce domaine. Etre demisexuel, c'est pas une tare ni rien de mal, c'est juste qu'il te faut du temps dans une relation pour accepter des rapports. Je comprends, j'ai été trop brusque la dernière fois, une vraie bourrique ! Mais ne me quitte pas pour ma connerie, s'il te plait !

Un véritable petit chien larmoyant. Skellington ne se trouvait pas là, mais le chiot aurait pu paraître plus inoffensif que lui.

\- Tu… Tu comprends, vraiment ? Tu m'acceptes malgré ça ?

\- Bah oui ! Il n'y a pas que le sexe dans un couple, sinon ça se serait ! J'attendrai, je peux être patient, incroyable non ? En attendant, on a mille choses à faire ensemble ! A moins que… Tu aies déjà des vues sur quelqu'un d'autre ?

Jack fixait Mathieu, quelque peu inquiet. L'aveugle ne disait rien, tant il était troublé : cette voix lui disait quelque chose, mais il lui était impossible de se rappeler où.

\- Non Jack, je ne compte pas me séparer de toi. Et mon ami n'est pas un rival, même s'il est très important à mes yeux. C'est mon meilleur ami, qui s'appelle Mathieu Sommet.

\- Ma-Mathieu Sommet ? répéta Jack, surpris. Mathieu… alias Michel ?

Devant le regard perdu de Rose, Mathieu se rappela soudain pourquoi il connaissait cette voix.

\- Jack alias Jacquie ?

\- Oui, c'est moi !

\- Pas possible !

\- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? les interrogea Rose. Mathieu, c'est quoi cette histoire ?

\- Tu te rappelles l'été de nos quatorze ans ? J'avais été envoyé un mois en colo par mes parents. Et là-bas j'ai rencontré Jack. On s'est tout de suite bien entendu, et pour déconner, on se faisait appeler Jacquie et Michel, je ne sais plus pourquoi d'ailleurs.

\- Un pari perdu lors d'une des nombreuses soirées avec tout le groupe.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai !

\- Mais quand on s'est vu, tu n'étais pas aveugle. Il s'est passé quoi ?

Mathieu lui expliqua toute l'histoire. Touché et désolé pour lui, Jack le prit dans ses bras, ce que Mathieu accepta aussitôt, en raison de leur amitié malgré les années passées.

\- Je regrette tellement qu'on se soit perdu de vu, dit Mathieu, toujours dans les bras de Jack.

\- J'obéissais encore à mes parents à l'époque, alors j'acceptais de ne pas avoir de portable, d'adresse mail et pas d'ordinateur ni le moyen de pouvoir téléphoner sur la fixe à ma guise. On habitait trop loin l'un de l'autre et je ne pouvais pas non plis t'écrire de lettres. Je me suis rebellé juste après, d'ailleurs. Mais je n'avais aucun moyen de te contacter.

\- Mais que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je m'installe ici pour mes études. Comme quoi le monde est petit !

\- Oui, mais je suis très heureux de te voir à nouveau ! Enfin voir, non, mais tu as compris.

\- Ah ah oui !

\- Tu peux lâcher mon copain ?

Ce n'était pas Rose qui avait formulé cette demande, mais Antoine, comme Mathieu le reconnu aussitôt. Il venait d'arriver et constater que son aimé se trouvait dans les bras d'un parfait inconnu le tiraillait, alors même qu'il avait promis au plus âgé de ne plus être jaloux. C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Mathieu s'écarta lentement de Jack et sourit à Antoine.

\- Antoine, tu tombes bien ! Il faut que je te présente un ami que je n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps !

\- Un « ami » ?

\- Tu as raison de douter, intervint Rose. Ce n'est pas simplement un ami, c'est mon copain !

\- Oh !

\- Jack, ce grand énergumène est le copain de Mathieu, et parfois il est jaloux, mais il reste sympa.

\- Ah d'accord !

\- Bon, Mathieu et Antoine, on va vous laisser, on a des choses à faire ensemble. Bye !

\- Bye ! répondit le couple.

\- On se recontacte ? demanda Jack en se retournant tandis que Rose l'emmenait dehors.

\- Pas de problème !

Dès qu'ils furent seuls, Antoine se rapprocha de l'autre.

\- Mathieu, je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas me montrer impoli, mais te voir avec lui comme ça dans tes bras, ça m'a rendu fou.

Mathieu s'empara de sa canne et sortit de l'établissement. Le plus grand se dépêcha de le rejoindre et de marcher à ses côtés. Son interlocuteur ne lui répondit qu'une fois qu'ils furent assis dans un bus.

\- Antoine, je comprends que tu ne sois pas tranquille à l'idée que je rencontre plein de gens, mais tu dois me faire confiance, sinon c'est voué à l'échec entre nous. Je t'aime, il n'y a que toi que j'aime de cette façon et je n'ai envie de personne d'autre dans ma vie. Il y a de grandes chances pour que je m'entende bien avec le reste de ma promo, que je devienne ami avec des mecs, mais je ne souhaite déjà pas aller plus loin avec eux. Je m'en fous totalement que tu sois plus jeune, que tu sois encore au lycée, je t'aime, point barre.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce qui se passera.

\- Toi non plus. Et puis je ne suis pas le mec le plus canon qui soit, et j'ai un handicap, je ne pense pas que ça se bousculera au portillon pour venir me draguer.

\- Tu n'as même pas conscience de ta propre beauté. Mathieu, tu es capable de te montrer si sublime parfois, sans que tu t'en rendes compte !

\- Alors ceux qui chercheront à me draguer apprendront que ma magnifique personne est déjà prise.

\- Je t'aime.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison du jeune aveugle. Sachant quelle serait la première question d'Antoine, Mathieu y répondit sans attendre.

\- Il n'y a que nous. A cette heure ma mère bosse pour encore quelques heures et mon frère a déjà déménagé sur Genève pour ses études.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'Antoine se jette sur son aimé pour l'embrasser avec passion. Très vite, les baisers se firent plus prononcés et machinalement, ils s'étaient déplacés vers l'escalier.

\- J'ai racheté une boîte, annonça Mathieu, essoufflé. On a est nouveau plein niveau capotes.

La température augmenta subitement, au fur et à mesure que les vêtements s'étalaient par terre entre le rez-de-chaussée et la chambre de Mathieu.

* * *

Mathieu sortit de sa chambre, fatigué mais repus. Il n'avait pas osé réveillé Antoine, qui dormait du sommeil du juste sur le lit. Ayant enfilé son pantalon qu'il avait retrouvé en chemin, il alluma la télé. Son téléphone sonna au même moment, aussi décrocha-t-il, ayant reconnu la sonnerie qu'il avait mis pour Rose.

\- Désolée, je ne te dérange pas longtemps ! C'est juste pour te dire que j'ai filé ton numéro à Jack, pour que vous puissiez vous contacter.

\- Ok, c'est gentil !

\- Il est vraiment génial !

\- Il l'est, et apparemment, il s'est plus épanoui niveau gentillesse et connerie. Tu ne t'ennuieras pas avec lui.

\- J'y compte bien ! Je raccroche, on est au ciné et le film va commencer !

\- Bonne séance !

Rose était vraiment accro. Mais Mathieu était rassuré de la savoir avec quelqu'un de bien, en qui il avait confiance. Ils se ressemblaient peu, mais leurs différences les complétaient bien.

 _\- …Mais même si l'été est là, bien des jeunes pensent à leur rentrée, n'est-ce pas, Alain ?_

 _\- Oui Patrick, répondit l'autre journaliste à la télé. Surtout chez les étudiants : nouvelles études, et pour beaucoup, nouvelle ville, nouveau logement, les préparatifs… Agathe est sur place auprès de parents qui aident leur fille à s'installer !_

 _\- Bonjour ! Je suis actuellement auprès de Bénédicte qui entrevoit déjà comment elle va s'organiser durant l'année qui arrive !_

Agathe donna son micro à la dénommée Bénédicte, qui témoigna.

 _\- Ça fait beaucoup de changement d'un coup ! confessa-t-elle. Mais je suis confiante ! L'avenir ne me fais pas peur, au contraire, j'ai hâte d'avancer et de faire ce qui me plait !_

Mathieu sourit, amusé. Lui aussi était confiant dans son avenir. Il allait faire des études qui le passionnaient pour plus tard effectuer un boulot qui lui plaisait. Ses proches le soutenaient. Et il avait Antoine.

Avec Antoine, tout se passerait bien, il le savait.

Mathieu ne savait pas qu'il pensait vrai. Durant les quelques années à venir, le couple vivra plus ou moins paisiblement, sans vraiment d'histoires, heureux. Jusqu'à ce qu'un élément non prévu vienne bouleverser à jamais leur vie à tous les deux.

* * *

 **Ah bah oui, fallait bien que j'annonce un évènement, hé hé hé ! Quel est cet élément selon vous ? Un petit cadeau en échange. Petit indice : si vous connaissez bien l'histoire de ce récit, vous ne devriez pas être étonnés et même savoir ce qui va se passer ;) Un petit cadeau en récompense pour qui trouve ^^**

 **Review ? :D**


	9. Chapitre 8 : Succès

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **J'ai aimé lire vos suppositions la dernière fois et j'ai été contente de constater qu'avec moi, vous avez tellement pris l'habitude des mauvaises nouvelles que vos hypothèses amenaient toutes vers un malheur. Or moi, je parlais d'un bouleversement qui était positif (ce qui n'empêche pas des conséquences parfois négatives). Donc pas d'Alex ! Du moins, pas maintenant… Je vous avais dit que si vous connaissiez bien l'histoire, vous trouverez. Il y avait un piège : la réponse n'était pas dans l'histoire en elle-même, mais dans le résumé x)**

 **Guest** **: Tu fais bien de ne pas y penser ! XD Merci pour les compliments, ça me touche beaucoup *rougit* Bisous à toi aussi ! :D**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Succès**

Antoine ouvrit les yeux. L'aube n'était pas encore levée, et seule la lune éclairant faiblement la pièce avec la lumière qui filtrait à travers les rideaux, mais le jeune homme savait qu'il ne se rendormirait pas. A ses côtés Mathieu dormait contre lui à poings fermés. Il faisait tellement petit dans leur grand lit double ! Petit, mais toujours aussi mignon, malgré les années qui s'écoulaient. Peut-être que kigurumi panda qu'il lui avait offert pour Noël dans lequel il dormait augmentait-il cet effet de mignonitude ? Non, Antoine trouvait toujours son compagnon toujours aussi craquant, quoiqu'il arrive.

Il ne put s'empêcher de le regarder, sans se lasser. Au bout de quelques minutes de contemplation, Antoine ne se résista pas et approcha ses lèvres vers la peau du cou avant d'embrasser doucement le corps, presque en le frôlant. Ne pouvant se contenir davantage, il appuya un peu plus ses baisers avant de doucement remonter sur les joues, le bout du nez, la bouche si tentatrice de Mathieu...

Toutes ces petites attentions finirent par sortir ce dernier de son sommeil.

\- Antoine... ? L'est quelle heure ?

\- Hum... Six heures du mat'. Bientôt.

Antoine avait la voix aussi pâteuse que son compagnon, mais ce n'était pas dut au réveil récent. Sa bouche restait toujours à proximité de son aimé et continuait d'embrasser. Ce comportement surprit Mathieu : si tôt, en plein milieu de semaine, jamais Antoine n'agissait de la sorte. Ils profitaient généralement de leur temps de sommeil avant de se lever partir travailler.

Puis l'aveugle se rappela de la date : c'était le 1er mars 2012. Aujourd'hui, le plus jeune allait poster sur sa chaîne YouTube créée la veille une vidéo qu'il avait entièrement écrite, réalisée et montée. Une vidéo qu'il espérait être la première d'une série qu'il espérait longue. L'émission « What the cut ?! ». Antoine avait tout le long du travail démontré une attitude neutre, voire apaisée, mais maintenant qu'il allait montrer son travail à tout l'internet, il stressait. Mathieu le comprit et acceptant de sacrifier son temps de repos, enfuit sa tête contre l'épaule de son amant et chuchota à son oreille.

\- Tout va bien se passer.

\- Ce ne sont pas les critiques qui m'embêtent, c'est qu'on dénigre tous mes efforts par un visionnage en surface et qu'à cause de ça, personne n'aime.

\- Tout le monde n'aimera pas, mais tu vas avoir une audience. Tu es drôle, tu as fait ça sérieusement, je ne m'inquiète même pas.

\- Puis tes conseils m'ont été précieux.

Malgré la cécité, Antoine avait absolument tenu à ce que son homme soit juge de son boulot. Après lui avoir décrit les vidéos analysées et ce qu'il comptait faire, Mathieu avait écouté les enregistrements. Selon ses rires ou ses commentaires, Antoine pouvait modifier un passage pour l'améliorer. C'était important à ses yeux : fini les petits projets sur des vidéos privées ou les enregistrements sur Soundcloud avec des amis, maintenant il affichait sa tête et c'était un projet personnel.

En plus de le vouloir de meilleure qualité, Antoine souhaitait y associer Mathieu. Le plus jeune travaillait dans le monde de l'audiovisuel et une bonne partie de ses loisirs était consacrée aux vidéos, séries, films, jeux vidéo et autres activités visuelles ; aussi ne désirait-il pas exclure Mathieu de son quotidien malgré leurs différences. Le plus âgé d'ailleurs tentait de se familiariser avec ce monde perdu à l'adolescence. Quand Antoine s'installait devant la télé le soir, son compagnon le rejoignait, même s'il finissait généralement par s'endormir sur son épaule ou ses cuisses parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à tout suivre. Et ce n'était là qu'un exemple parmi tant d'autres.

\- Tu postes la vidéo ce soir ?

\- En rentrant du boulot, oui.

\- Je serai déjà rentré, je fini plus tôt aujourd'hui. Je pourrai voir ça, du coup.

\- J'avais envie que tu sois là, de toute façon.

Mathieu releva la tête et embrassa son amant.

\- Tout va bien se passer, j'en suis persuadé.

\- J'espère…

Il était rare qu'Antoine soit aussi peu confiant. Le plus petit s'appliqua à la rassurer, au point de chasser les doutes de l'esprit de son interlocuteur. Le plus grand s'en rendit compte et quelque peu ému, serra son amant contre lui. Il l'aimait tellement ! Mathieu était quelqu'un d'extraordinaire et d'attentionné avec lui, toujours prêt à l'aider et à lui faire plaisir malgré les difficultés. Jamais il ne pourrait se passer de lui et de son amour.

Complètement détendu à présent par les mots de sa moitié, le chevelu chuchota.

\- Si tu continues à être aussi adorable, je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir et je vais finir par te prendre sauvagement ici et maintenant !

\- Genre tu aurais assez de jus pour le faire là après ce que je t'ai fait hier soir !

\- C'est vrai que tu fais l'amour, tu ne fais pas fait les choses à moitié. Il y avait longtemps que tu n'avais pas donné de tels coups de reins !

\- T'avais qu'à pas me faire juste avant une telle fellation, nom de Dieu !

Antoine rit avant de l'embrasser.

* * *

Vint l'heure de se lever et débuta la routine de la préparation. Pour Mathieu, cette répétition des mêmes gestes tous les jours était primordiale : il fallait qu'il sache où se trouvait tel ou tel objet, sans quoi se préparer devenait difficile, car s'il ne trouvait pas rapidement ce qu'il cherchait, il lui fallait requérir l'aide d'Antoine. Outre le fait d'avoir le sentiment d'être trop dépendant, il ne voulait pas déranger son amour, qui lui-même était occupé. Il n'y avait que les jours où il ne travaillait pas que Mathieu acceptait de ne pas trouver rapidement quelque chose, prenant le temps de chercher par lui-même.

C'était une façon de vivre assez fatigante parfois, mais Antoine avait accepté ces contraintes en restant avec lui et surtout quand ils avaient emménagé ensemble. Et quand il voyait à quel point Mathieu pouvait être limité quand les affaires habituelles avaient changé de place, le plus grand faisait attention à toujours tout bien ranger au même endroit ou à prévenir en cas de changement de place.

Lorsqu'ils furent prêts, juste avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée, Antoine attira Mathieu contre lui et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

\- Bonne journée !

\- Bonne journée à toi aussi.

Cela faisait déjà un peu plus de six ans qu'ils étaient ensemble. Bien des choses s'étaient passées depuis leurs débuts. Mathieu après son bac avait effectué des études dans la musique. Après un premier job en tant que professeur particulier auprès de jeunes élèves, son amitié avec un ami musicien lui avait permis d'obtenir un poste au Conservatoire, où là, le jeune homme pouvait enseigner à de vrais passionnés. Cette vie lui convenait.

Antoine, après avoir obtenu son bac, fit deux années d'études à l'ESRA avant d'entrer en école d'ingénierie du son. Une fois son BTS en poche, il commença à travailler. Juste avant de se lancer dans le monde du travail, il emménagea avec son compagnon dans cet appartement, qu'ils ne louaient pas trop cher. Après, Antoine fit plusieurs petits boulots avant de se stabiliser dans celui où il se rendait présentement, soit à travailler pour la télé, même si ce job ne lui plaisait pas. Il fallait bien vivre.

Avec les années qui s'étaient écoulées, la mère d'Antoine avait fini par pleinement accepter la relation qu'entretenait son fils avec Mathieu. Elle avait fait la connaissance de ce « beau-fils » et le trouvait « bien » pour Antoine. S'attachant à Mathieu, elle l'avait invité à plus d'une reprise chez elle pour mieux le connaître et le traitait désormais comme s'il était son propre enfant. L'aveugle avait également rencontré le père qui, s'il n'avait rien dit contre leur histoire – du moins pas ouvertement – n'avait pas fait beaucoup pour eux non plus et restait relativement absent de la vie d'Antoine, comme depuis le divorce. Il n'acceptait pas facilement la relation entre les deux jeunes hommes, sans toutefois rejeter son fils.

Quant au père de Mathieu, le chevelu l'avait à plusieurs reprises rencontré. C'était un homme gentil mais maladroit, commettant bien des gaffes en très peu de temps. Mathieu comme Nicolas aimaient leur père, mais restaient peu proches, le père ne sachant pas bien s'y prendre sans commettre une énième bourde. Nicolas, de son côté, avait rencontré une femme avec qui il s'était marié par la suite. Annie, toute guillerette de voir ses fils heureux, profitait de la vie avec ses amis dès qu'elle le pouvait.

Rose et Jack, de leur côté, malgré leurs caractères et leurs différences, leur couple tenait d'une manière aussi solide que celui de Mathieu et Antoine. Ils se voyaient régulièrement et l'amitié qui les liait tous était importante. D'ailleurs, leurs amis étaient les rares à être au courant pour le projet d'Antoine, le soutenant.

Bien des années s'étaient écoulées, mais les deux jeunes hommes étaient toujours autant amoureux l'un de l'autre. Les deux amants se séparèrent, allant travailler chacun de leur côté.

* * *

Le soir, Antoine était assis sur sa chaise, Mathieu debout derrière lui, les bras autour de son cou, l'enlaçant.

\- Prêt ?

\- Prêt !

Un clic, et Antoine cliqua sur « publier », une fois la vidéo entièrement chargée. L'épisode 1 de What the cut ?!, "MENACES, SUBWOOFER ET CHEVAUX" était maintenant en ligne.

Les mains d'Antoine se joignirent à celles de Mathieu, cette habitude ne s'étant pas perdue au fil du temps.

\- Bon, commenta Antoine, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre, voir si les gens apprécient ou pas.

* * *

Les gens apprécièrent. Les mois s'écoulèrent, d'autres vidéos sortirent, toujours un peu plus travaillées. Le succès fut de plus en plus important : de modeste au début, les gens furent de plus en plus nombreux à suivre l'émission. Un an après, soit au début du moins de mars 2013, Antoine avait 50 000 abonnés. Et avec le partage de l'épisode 21 par les Joueurs du Grenier, le jeune homme fut beaucoup plus connu. En quelques jours, le nombre de fans doubla, pour arriver à 400 000 au moins de juin. Au mois de novembre de la même année, un million de personnes suivaient la chaîne car autant aimait le travail d'Antoine. En huit mois seulement, le chevelu gagna plus d'un million d'abonnés, ce qui était imprévisible et incroyable à la fois. Jamais, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'aurait cru à un tel miracle. Ce dernier rencontra plein de gens, notamment bien des vidéastes et autres personnes dans le milieu d'internet. Il faisait désormais partie des « grands » du game et allait dans les conventions rencontrer ses fans. Le succès était toujours au rendez-vous et ne cessait d'augmenter. Antoine quitta même son boulot chiant à la télé pour se consacrer pleinement à ses vidéos. Tout allait pour le mieux.

Mais alors que tout souriait à Antoine, Mathieu n'allait pas aussi bien, même s'il ne le montrait pas. A mesure que le succès d'Antoine augmentait, lui déprimait de façon inconsciente dans un premier temps, puis de manière tout à fait consciente. Rose s'en rendit compte, un jour où il lui rendit visite.

\- Antoine a un million d'abonnés ? Mais c'est énorme ! Il faudra que j'aille le féliciter en personne ! Il doit être content, je suppose ?

\- Oui, il l'est.

Le ton qui se voulait enjoué mais qui sonnait faux n'échappa guère à son amie de toujours.

\- Mathieu, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Rien, pourquoi ?

\- Mathieu Sommet, si tu ne me dis pas tout de suite ce que tu as, j'appelle sur-le-champ Antoine pour lui piquer les vers du nez !

\- Non, il ne se doute de rien !

Voir Mathieu aussi paniqué radoucit Rose qui ne le menaça plus mais qui s'inquiéta pour lui.

\- C'est grave ? Ça concerne Antoine ?

\- Je... Depuis quelques temps, Antoine s'éloigne de moi, je le ressens de plus en plus ! Si ça continue comme ça, il va bientôt me quitter !

* * *

 **Ne me regardez pas comme ça, c'est la faute du scénario !**

 **Review ? :D**


	10. Chapitre 9 : Santé défaillante

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Après un chapitre qui se terminait sur une annonce inattendue qui ne vous a pas laissé de marbre, il était temps que je sorte la suite ^^**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Santé défaillante**

Les mots employés par Mathieu firent sursauter Rose.

\- Antoine, te quitter ? Mais Mathieu, rien que d'y penser l'idée me paraît être incongrue !

\- Je sais mais... Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas...

Désolée pour son ami, la jeune femme passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Mathieu, qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement ? Sans vouloir être indiscrète, ce que tu me dis est troublant.

\- On n'est plus aussi proches qu'avant.

 _Plus aussi proches qu'avant... C'est un bel euphémisme Mathieu !_

La voix de Mathieu se voulait être la plus neutre possible, mais elle trahissait son impuissance et son malheur alors qu'il se confiait.

\- Avant... On était très proches, très tactiles l'un envers l'autre. C'était naturel pour nous de se prendre la main, d'être dans les bras de l'autre, d'être en contact physique avec l'autre, quoi. Et nos quotidiens, malgré leurs différences, étaient très liés. Antoine n'hésitait pas à se lever en même temps que moi même s'il partait travailler plus tard, simplement pour vérifier que tout allait bien pour moi. Et il me disait régulièrement des mots doux, me parlait de ce qu'il faisait, m'invitait à partager ses activités... Là, plus rien, je suis comme un fantôme ! C'est à peine s'il me parle, touche, sait que je suis là. Je suis vraiment transparent ! On pourrait juste être des colocataires forcés de se côtoyer, on ne verrait pas de différence !

Mathieu s'empêcha de fondre en larmes. Ne pas craquer.

\- Vous... Tu as essayé de lui parler ?

\- Quelques fois oui. Mais il était toujours « trop occupé » pour qu'on puisse se parler.

 _A tous les coups il s'envoyait en l'air pendant que tu faisais autre chose ! Après tout, quand tu es au conservatoire, lui est chez nous, il peut s'en passer des choses. Tu ne peux vérifier s'il efface les traces comme les odeurs. Et ces relations extraconjugales, ce serait « pour le travail » !_

\- Et si c'était provisoire ? Après tout ce succès est venu plus rapidement qu'on ne le pensait et il doit gérer tout ça.

\- Ça fait des semaines que ça dure et... Rose, même la voix est revenue !

Rose se figea en comprenant la situation. La voix dans la tête de Mathieu ne lui parlait que lorsque ça n'allait pour lui. Elle avait été vivace quand elle était apparue après la cécité et était devenue quotidienne par la suite. Puis était arrivé Antoine et au fur et à mesure que leur relation devenait forte, la voix s'était de moins en moins fait entendre, jusqu'à se taire complètement. Et cela faisait quelques années qu'elle ne s'était plus manifestée.

\- Depuis quand te parle-t-elle à nouveau ?

\- Pas longtemps, quelques semaines. Quand j'ai commencé à sentir l'éloignement.

Rose essayait de ne pas démontrer des signes d'inquiétudes.

\- Mathieu, je ne peux pas interférer dans votre relation. Il faut vraiment que tu lui parles, que tu lui confis ce qui ne va pas.

\- Et s'il dit qu'il est encore trop occupé ?

\- Si tu insistes et s'il t'aime, vous pourrez vous parler.

\- Ouaf !

Skellington entra dans l'appartement, suivi d'un Jack un peu fatigué d'une longue promenade. Le chien, tout content de reconnaître une odeur familière aimée, lécha abondamment la première main de Mathieu à portée de langue.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup Skellington.

\- Ouaf !

\- Mathieu, c'est sympa de te revoir !

Déjà Jack s'amusait à chatouiller son ami qui, en réponse, lui passa sa main baveuse sur le visage. Les années passaient mais ils restaient de vrais couillons.

\- Je suis venu vous voir, ça faisait longtemps !

Rose, d'un signe de tête, fit comprendre à son compagnon qu'elle en reparlerait avec lui, aussi Jack ne chercha pas à s'étendre sur le sujet. Ils parlèrent tous les trois de tout et de rien, mais Mathieu désirant rentrer, ne s'attarda pas. Il quitta ses amis et rentra chez lui, plus troublé que jamais.

 _As-tu seulement envie de rentrer ? Tu as peur avoue, peur qu'il te frappe à nouveau..._

Mathieu n'avait pas osé aborder ce sujet avec Rose, ne désirant pas que son homme devienne de la chaire à pâté. Pourtant, il ne pouvait nier ce que lui faisait parfois subir Antoine.

La violence conjugale.

Ça arrivait sans prévenir, seule la douleur subsistait. Puis Antoine redevenait absolument normal – même s'il restait distant vis-à-vis de Mathieu – avant que cela ne recommence. L'aveugle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, ni n'osait aborder le sujet, de peur d'aggraver la situation. De toute façon, parler avec son compagnon était impossible. Et il lui semblait impossible d'en parler à quiconque sans éprouver de la honte ou de peur d'attirer des ennuis à Antoine. Alors Mathieu se taisait et subissait.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

Car il se décida à prendre son courage à deux mains. Il allait parler à son petit ami et avouer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

 _Auras tu seulement le temps de parler avant de te faire roxer ?_

Mathieu l'ignorait.

* * *

Il rentrait tout juste dans l'appartement que la voix d'Antoine, pourtant basse et provenant d'une autre pièce, lui parvint distinctement.

\- C'est lui, il vient de rentrer, je te laisse !

Cela n'étonna même pas le plus âgé. Depuis quelques jours, le vidéaste était régulièrement en communication avec la même femme sur Skype. Antoine faisait toujours en sorte que Mathieu ne soit pas là lors de ces conversations, lui cachant des choses, mais le musicien entendait toujours des brides, lui faisant comprendre que cette relation était secrète.

 _Il te trompe sûrement avec cette pouffe et tu l'aimes encore, minable !_

Refusant d'entendre la voix plus longtemps, Mathieu secoua négativement la tête et s'avança jusque dans le salon qui servait également de pièce tournage pour les _What the cut_. Antoine quittait sa session Skype.

\- Antoine, il faut qu'on parle.

\- Ça peut attendre un moment ? Je suis occupé là.

Il griffonnait des mots rapidement sur sa feuille.

\- Non ça ne peut pas attendre !

Il avait haussé le ton.

\- Antoine, depuis combien de temps on n'a pas fait l'amour ?

\- Hein ?

\- Tu ne me touches même plus ! Sauf si c'est pour me taper !

Il s'était promis de ne pas craquer mais c'était plus fort que lui. Une larme s'écoula. Le bruit d'une chaise de bureau qui se fait déplacer et de pas précipités se firent entendre.

 _Tu vas te faire frapper !_

Antoine prit Mathieu dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui.

\- Mathieu, tout va bien ! Tu as encore eu une crise, c'est ça ?

Quel était ce ton inquiet et ces gestes protecteurs ?

\- Une quoi ?

\- Tes crises, amour. De temps en temps tu oublies ce qu'il s'est passé, ou tes souvenirs se modifient. Ça t'arrive parfois ces derniers temps. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je te le dis, tu as déjà oublié ?

Mathieu était complètement perdu. Qu'est-ce qu'Antoine racontait ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Calme-toi ! Tout va bien !

\- Comment je peux te croire ? Ce que tu me dis me semble être invraisemblable !

Mathieu ne put voir l'expression peinée d'Antoine qui s'éloigna un peu pour s'emparer d'un objet posé sur une table.

\- Tiens.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Un dictaphone. _Ton_ dictaphone.

Mathieu prit l'objet. Étrangement, il lui semblait familier. Il appuya sur le premier bouton que ses doigts rencontrèrent. Une voix – la sienne – retentit.

\- _27 septembre. Antoine m'a acheté à ma demande ce dictaphone. Il ignore pourquoi, je n'ai pas voulu lui dire. Ces derniers temps je ne me sens pas bien, j'ai l'impression qu'il... Qu'il me manque des informations. Enfin qu'il me manque des pans de vie, comme si j'avais perdu la mémoire. Je ne comprends rien. Mais ça va peut-être changer._

 _30 septembre. Ça ne s'arrange pas. La voix est revenue. Elle est revenue putain ! Je ne comprends rien. Antoine ne sait pas, j'ose pas lui dire. Mais il doit se douter. Il est étrange et distant avec moi... Je suis perdu._

 _3 octobre. Ça y est, Antoine sait. Il parait que j'ai fait un cauchemar, que j'ai hurlé en pleine nuit parce que je revivais mon agression. C'est lui qui me l'a dit. Mais pourquoi j'ai l'impression que c'est lui qui m'a frappé ? Je n'ai mal nulle part mais je suis sûr que c'est arrivé ! Enfin, je crois..._

 _10 octobre. J'ai remarqué tout à l'heure qu'entre mon réveil ce matin et cet après-midi, je ne me rappelle plus ce qu'il s'est passé. Antoine m'assure que je me suis comporté normalement, mais pourquoi la voix me dit le contraire ?_

Et ça continuait ainsi, jusqu'à la veille, d'après le dernier enregistrement. Mathieu ne se rappelait d'aucun de ces moments.

\- Ce... C'est vraiment vrai ? Mais… Mais je… Il se passe quoi... ?

\- Je ne sais pas Mathieu. J'ai voulu que tu consultes des spécialistes, mais tu as refusé.

\- C'est pour ça que tu t'éloignes de moi ? Je te fais peur ?

Les doigts d'Antoine entrelacèrent ceux de son amant.

\- Mathieu, c'est toi qui t'es éloigné de moi.

\- Non !

\- Tu dors mal la nuit, tu insistes sur le fait que je te frappe en rêve et me défends te seulement penser à te toucher. Parfois tu imagines qu'il s'est passé des événements qui n'ont pas eu lieu puis tu oublies. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je te dis tout ça.

\- Je ne comprends pas !

 _C'est bizarre..._

\- Tu as refusé que j'alerte les autres, mais j'ai quand même prévenu Annie et Nicolas. Ils m'ont fait promettre de t'obliger à voir un médecin si ça dégénérait.

\- Mais... Mais... C'est moi qui t'ai obligé à t'éloigner de moi ?

\- Je continuais à veiller sur toi, mais je gardais une petite distance pour ne pas que tu t'énerves. Il t'arrivait de perdre tes moyens et après tu changeais de comportement. J'étais paumé, mais je ne voulais pas te laisser tomber.

\- Mais je n'imagine pas tout ! Tu discutais bien avec une femme tout à l'heure et tu me caches ça !

\- C'est vrai...

\- Tu me trompes parce que je deviens fou ?

Les doigts entrelacés se crispèrent.

\- Tu ne deviens pas fou, Mathieu, ne dis pas ça ! Et non, je ne te trompe pas. Je suis en communication avec elle pour bien préparer ton cadeau de Noël.

\- Mon cadeau ?

\- Un chaton sacré de Birmanie. Cette amie a eu une portée et je voulais t'en offrir un. Comme tu semblais être de moins en moins bien ces derniers temps et que tu t'entends bien avec Skellington, je me suis dit qu'avec un chat qui est plus indépendant, ça te ferait du bien.

Alors qu'il devenait cinglé et le maintenait à l'écart, Antoine continuait à se préoccuper de lui. Comment avait-il pu seulement le soupçonner de violence à son encontre ?

\- Antoine…

Mathieu laissa tomber le dictaphone et s'accrocha avec désespoir à son aimé.

\- Antoine j'ai peur ! Aide-moi, s'il te plait !

\- Bien sûr, amour. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber.

* * *

Mathieu consulta quelques spécialistes. Il ne souffrait de rien pouvant justifier son état, si ce n'était un énorme stress dû à ses craintes qu'Antoine se lasse de lui suite à sa nouvelle vie. Cela l'avait rendu nerveux au point que les conséquences s'étaient révélées assez importantes.

\- Il va bien ?

C'était en janvier et Antoine était chez un pote à lui, Nyo. Il lui avait raconté les événements récents.

\- Mathieu va mieux. Par mesure de sécurité il se rend parfois à l'hôpital et il consulte un psy régulièrement. Mais c'est surtout depuis qu'on a Wifi – notre chat – que Mathieu va vraiment mieux. Cette boule de poils est une véritable thérapie pour lui. Et comme sa famille et ses amis l'ont beaucoup soutenu, ça a aidé.

\- Du coup plus d'oubli ou de déformation de la réalité ?

\- Et plus de voix non plus depuis quelques jours. Mais on ne s'avance pas trop : Mathieu reste fatigué de cette expérience et il arrive que parfois ses craintes l'emportent sur sa raison.

\- Mais sinon vous deux, ça va… ?

Nyo était gêné. Lui et Antoine s'étaient connu grâce à WTC et une solide amitié s'était nouée entre eux. Ils étaient comme des frères à présent et le dessinateur de l'internet jourait parfois dans les épisodes. Mais l'intimité du vidéaste n'était pas un sujet que le plus jeune abordait facilement.

\- Presque revenu à la normale. Entre ses problèmes et ses peurs, ça a été compliqué, surtout qu'avec les rendez-vous médicaux, on avait moins de temps pour nous. Mais comme il a pris conscience de son état et que son esprit a cessé de lui jouer des tours, on peut dire qu'on a repris la routine d'avant.

\- Je suis content pour toi et lui, sincèrement. J'espère que tes vilains cernes vont disparaitre maintenant !

Avec tous ces évènements, Antoine avait loupé bien des heures de sommeil à veiller sur son aimé. De gros cernes noirs en avaient résulté depuis, provoquant de l'inquiétude chez Nyo.

\- Je recommence à dormir sereinement, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Par contre, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

\- Pas de problème, bro ! Tout ce que tu veux !

\- J'ai ma part de responsabilité dans ce qui est arrivé à Mathieu et…

\- Ne dis pas ça, ce n'est pas vrai !

\- Si Nyo, j'ai négligé certains points et en faisant ces erreurs, Mathieu a intériorisé ce qui lui a fait du mal. Maintenant je vais à des conventions, je rencontre des gens super comme toi, je suis invité à certains endroits pour des interviews, de tournages et autres, mais je l'ai pas associé à tout ça comme je le fais en lui faisant écouter les épisodes avant de les mettre en ligne. Au final Mathieu sait peu de choses sur ce que je fais, tout cela lui devient étranger et cette vérité nous a éloigné l'un de l'autre de façon involontaire. Avec son handicap, il ne peut même pas voir de quoi je parle parfois. C'est pour ça qu'il a eu peur que je le quitte et que sa santé mentale en a pris un coup. J'ai donc ma part de responsabilité – je le remarque trop tard malheureusement – donc je dois combler ces erreurs.

\- Tu vas l'inviter aux tournages et conventions ?

\- Dans la mesure où son emploi du temps et son envie le permettent, oui. Mais pas uniquement, et c'est là où tu interviens.

Nyo haussa les sourcils.

\- Que veux-tu que je face ?

\- Contacte les copains de YouTube et organise une soirée où on sera tous réunis, conjoints compris. Ce serait une soirée sympa, et je vous présenterai Mathieu.

\- C'est vrai qu'on ne l'a jamais vraiment vu. Tu nous en parles souvent mais il reste un inconnu.

\- Et ça doit changer. Je peux compter sur toi ?

\- Je suis payé combien ?

\- Des tranches de fromage de chèvre.

\- Je prends !

* * *

\- Tu m'emmènes où ?

\- Tu me crois si je te dis chez nous ?

\- Nan.

\- T'as raison.

\- C'est sensé me rassurer ?

\- Je ne sais pas, tu es rassuré ?

\- Tu sens le fromage de chèvre. Ces derniers jours quand tu sens cette odeur tu disparais de bonne humeur de façon temporaire pour revenir encore plus heureux et généralement après ça tu te jettes sur moi. Dois-je en conclure que là où tu m'emmènes, c'est lié à ce que tu me caches ces derniers jours ?

\- Tu n'as jamais songé à te convertir en détective privé ? Même Sherlock n'est pas aussi doué !

Mathieu eut un vague sourire, mais Antoine restait toujours aussi admiratif des déductions de son compagnon. Le mois de février avait débuté depuis peu et entre eux, depuis la fin des problèmes du plus âgé, le bonheur s'était réinstallé entre eux. Mathieu ne souffrait plus de perte de mémoire, en grande partie du fait qu'Antoine était très prévenant et rassurant à son égard. Au fil des semaines – aidé par Wifi – le moral de l'aveugle était monté en flèche. Son état nerveux avait quant à lui diminué et cela avait eu des répercutions vu qu'il semblait s'être débarrassé de ses problèmes.

Le vidéaste avait attendu son compagnon devant la sortie du conservatoire et l'avait entraîné depuis sans lui indiquer où ils allaient. Le bras de Mathieu entourait celui d'Antoine. Le premier prit la parole.

\- Antoine, tu t'occupes énormément de moi ces derniers temps…

\- Je n'allais quand même pas te laisser tomber !

\- Mais du coup, tu n'as pas eu de retard dans tes vidéos ? Je ne veux pas que ce que tu aimes faire en pâtisse, juste parce que je te cause des soucis.

Antoine s'arrête de marcher, stoppant également son amant.

\- Mathieu, j'adore ce que je fais, mais tu es bien plus important ! Tant pis si je ne sors aucune vidéo pendant des mois, si à côté tu vas mieux ! Alors ôte toi tout de suite ces idées dans la tête !

\- D'accord, je voulais être sûr.

\- Si tu n'es pas bien, comment je vais m'éclater au pieu après ?

\- Pfff t'es con !

Mais Mathieu rit un bon coup, rassuré.

\- Plus sérieusement, tu ne m'as pas assez embrassé ce soir.

\- Je vais réparer ça tout de suite !

Une main plaquée contre la bouche arrêta Antoine dans son élan.

\- Que… ?

\- Tu auras le droit de m'embrasser uniquement lorsque tu m'auras dit où on va.

\- Et si c'est une surprise ?

\- Faut donc pas que je sache ?

\- Ce serait mieux.

\- Alors je n'insiste pas.

\- Mon bisou !

Et Antoine se jeta littéralement sur son interlocuteur, l'embrassant passionnément.

\- Wow !

\- Je suis doué pour embrasser, que veux-tu ?

\- Bon maintenant on peut entrer.

\- ON ETAIT DEVANT ?

\- …J'ai peut-être oublié de le préciser. Mais j'ai pu t'embrasser, je ne regrette rien.

Avant que Mathieu ait eu le temps de répondre, Antoine lui prit la main et ils entrèrent dans l'établissement. Presque aussitôt, des éclats de voix et des rires se firent entendre. Complètement ahuri, Mathieu découvrit bientôt, entre les voix qu'il connaissait à travers les vidéos qu'il avait entendu et les présentations effectuées par Antoine, qu'il s'agissait d'une grosse réunion des gens de YouTube et de leurs proches. Il fut accueilli chaleureusement par les autres et reçut un nombre incalculable de câlins et de paroles chaleureuses. Il réalisa surtout que, vu comment il était le centre des attentions, que c'était Antoine qui avait organisé cette soirée. Il en fut très ému.

Il profita d'un moment de la soirée un peu plus calme pour lui parler.

\- Merci, il fallait pas ! Je… Merci !

\- Te voir heureux comme ça me donne le sourire, amour.

\- Je suis heureux oui ! D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser que je ne t'ai pas annoncé la nouvelle !

Antoine le regarda, intrigué.

\- Quoi ça ?

\- Rose m'a appelé tout à l'heure : elle et Jack se marient en mai et nous sommes invités !

* * *

 **Voilà ! Une fin de chapitre cool, ça fait du bien non ? :D**

 **Review ? ^^**

 **Sinon, il ne reste plus que deux chapitres pour cette fic.**


	11. Chapitre 10 : Mariage

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Prêtes pour cet avant-dernier chapitre de Regarde-moi ?**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Mariage**

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu es particulièrement sexy dans ton costume ?

\- Non seulement tu me l'as déjà dit, Toinou, mais en plus tu me l'as fait comprendre l'autre jour en me faisant l'amour dans cette cabine d'essayage.

\- En même temps comprends-moi, tu étais une véritable tentation, je ne pouvais plus me retenir !

Mathieu pouffa des réponses de son amant.

\- Remercie la grand-mère de Jack alors, sans elle ça n'aurait pas été possible.

\- Je vais la demander en mariage. Je peux : elle est veuve.

\- Fais ça et c'est abstinence jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

\- Alors que tu portes ce costume ? Hors de question ! La mamie restera seule.

Quand Rose et Jack avaient décidé de se marier, ils avaient prévu une cérémonie très simple et de louer une salle où tous s'éclateraient ensuite. C'était sans compter sur Marie-Jeanne-Gabrielle, la grand-mère quasi centenaire de Jack, qui acceptait de prendre en charges tous les frais à condition que tout le monde soit bien habillé – soit portes des costumes et tenues de mariage traditionnelles – et que le soir, au repas, le vin d'honneur soit servi. Alors que Jack découvrait son aïeule fort riche et ne se remettait pas de devoir porter un costard cravate, Rose haussa les épaules.

\- Si tu veux tu pourras mettre des chaînes à ton costume. Vu que ta mamie doit aussi bien voir que Mathieu, elle n'y verra que du feu.

\- Il y aura du caviar au menu, laisse-moi me remettre de cette nouvelle.

\- Elle a accepté que tu t'occupes de la musique.

\- Il va y avoir des serveurs toute la soirée ! Je suis sûr qu'il y en a jeune et beau qui va te draguer !

\- Il rencontrera mon couteau dans ce cas.

Bref, à force de discussion avec la vieille femme, des compromis avait été réalisés. Mais la consigne était passée : être bien habillé. Mathieu, ne pouvant choisir seul, avait été dépendant d'Antoine. Si ce dernier avait d'abord pensé que choisir de belles tenues serait barbant, réaliser que cela permettrait de faire plusieurs essais sur son aimé de façon à le rendre le plus élégant possible le rendit tout content. Et après plusieurs essayages, il trouva un magnifique costume blanc qui allait à merveille au plus âgé. Et Antoine tomba tellement sous le charme qu'il ne put s'empêcher de suivre ses sens et il fit l'amour à un Mathieu surpris mais heureux de mettre son homme dans un tel état.

Antoine, quant à lui, avait opté pour un costume plus classique, noir.

En cette fin de mois de mai, les deux amants se rendaient comme prévu à ma mairie.

\- On n'est pas en retard ? demanda Mathieu.

\- Nan, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai pensé à partir en avance. Je n'ai personnellement pas envie que la mariée cherche à m'assassiner sur place parce que j'ai retardé la venue de son témoin.

\- Rose ne t'aurait pas assassiné.

\- On parle bien de la même personne ?

\- Elle t'aurait torturé à mort avant de te laisser pour mort. (1)

\- Effectivement, c'est cohérent.

\- Mathieu, Antoine, je suis si heureuse de vous voir !

Rose se précipita vers ses amis et se jeta sur eux. Cela ne manqua pas : en prenant Mathieu dans ses bras, dans son élan, Rose fit tomber l'aveugle par terre. Mais parce que c'était habituel, Antoine avait prévu le coup et s'était par mesure de sécurité placé derrière. Bien lui en prit, cela évita à son aimé de se fracasser au sol, accompagné par une mariée un peu trop enthousiaste.

\- Oh pardon, j'oublie à chaque fois…

\- Pas grave !

Rose ne pouvait contenir son excès de joie.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu te marierais un jour, avoua Mathieu.

\- Moi non plus, mais la grand-mère de Jack a promis un voyage aux Bahamas en cadeau de mariage. Comment ne pas être heureuse ? Waaaaaaaaaaah !

Rose courut dans la salle et malgré sa robe fut rapide. Elle renversa peut-être une ou deux personnes au passage, mais comme elle arriva à terme dans les bras de Jack, elle ne regretta rien. Parce qu'ils se roulaient une pelle magistrale tous les deux, la maire dût tousser pour que commence la cérémonie de mariage proprement dite. Mais ce fut quand même laborieux de ramener le couple à la réalité.

La maire allait commencer à parler quand un bruit tonitruant se fit entendre, plongeant l'assistance dans le silence.

\- Je savais bien que tu n'avais pas assez mangé ce midi, Antoine.

\- Ce… C'est pas moi !

* * *

Le passage chez le maire effectué, tout le monde – sauf la maire, qui n'était pas invitée – se rendit dans la salle de fête louée pour l'occasion. Presque aussitôt, la piste de danse fut envahie par les invités. Jack n'y échappa pas, mais heureusement pour lui, ce ne fut pas catastrophique et il accepta même une autre danse avec Rose (c'était ça ou danser avec sa grand-mère). Antoine ravit plusieurs femmes en dansant avec elles. Mathieu, qui se fichait pas mal de la danse, se dirigea en direction des toilettes. Il les avait repérées au bruit des chasses d'eau. Alors qu'il allait pousser la porte, une voix l'interpella.

\- Mathieu ?

Il y a bien des années, cette même voix l'avait mis dans tous ses états. Et si Buscarron et Antoine ne s'étaient pas occupés de lui à ce moment-là, Mathieu ignorait ce qu'il lui serait arrivé. Mais les années s'étaient écoulées, il avait évolué. S'il fut surpris, il réussit à se maîtriser.

\- Alex… Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je travaille en tant que serveur pour les réceptions de mariage.

\- C'est bien ma chance.

\- Ecoute Mathieu, je voulais te dire que je suis désolé ! Excuse-moi pour ce que je t'ai fait quand on était ados, c'était con.

\- Très.

\- S'il te plait, pardonne-moi. J'aimerais tourner cette page avec toi. On pourrait être amis.

\- Amis ?

\- Oui ! Voire même plus…

Mathieu sentit une main effleurer son bras. Il eut aussitôt un mouvement de recul.

\- Alex, je tolère ta présence ici parce que tu travailles, mais n'essaie même pas de renouer le contact avec moi !

\- Mais je…

\- Ta gueule et va travailler sinon je te fais virer !

* * *

Antoine s'assit sur la première chaise trouvée, complètement épuisé. Depuis quand les femmes désiraient tant danser avec lui ? Bon, il savait pourquoi, et se faire draguer par une partie d'entre elles l'avait fortement agacé. Maintenant, il n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de serrer son Mathieu fort contre lui.

Celui-ci justement arrive par derrière et ses bras entourèrent son cou tandis que ses mains se posèrent mollement sur son torse.

\- Toinou.

\- Mathou ?

\- J'ai une envie de crêpes et de bière.

\- T'es enceinte ?

\- T'es con.

\- Il y a trop de monde ici, j'étouffe.

\- Attends, on sort deux minutes si tu veux.

\- Merci.

Tous deux sortirent discrètement par l'une des portes et respirèrent l'air frais.

\- Bon, maintenant tu me dis ce qu'il se passe. T'as pas des envies comme ça, sauf quand tu es contrarié ou que tu es malade. Ou que tu accuses le chat d'une de tes bêtises. Donc qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- J'ai remballé un ex, ça va, mais ça m'a chamboulé en me rappelant du passé.

\- Je vois… C'est le blond qui était en colère en revenant des toilettes tout à l'heure ?

\- Oui. Le massacre pas, hein !

\- Seulement s'il touche à l'un de tes cheveux. Tiens, bois ça, tu iras mieux après.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- La bouteille de Dom Pérignon que se gardait mine de rien l'ancêtre de Jack pour son usage personnel. Elle n'a rien vu, je crois.

\- QUI A PRIS MA BOUTEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLE ? AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

\- MAMIE LÂCHE CE COUTEAU JE SUIS INNOCENT !

\- Un conseil, bois-la vite !

\- Je crois oui.

* * *

 **(1) Si vous pensez à une autre fic bien précise, le clin d'œil est fait exprès ;)**

 **A bientôt pour le dernier chapitre ^^**


	12. Epilogue : Ensemble

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Ça y est, il s'agit du dernier chapitre ! Le der des ders !**

 **Alors que je publie la fin, la fanfic comptabilise plus de 5000 vues et vous êtes 54 à l'avoir ajouté à vos favoris. Vous êtes géniaux *cœurs***

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **Épilogue** **: Ensemble**

Dimanche 18 septembre 2016.

Antoine était complètement fébrile devant son ordinateur. La vidéo explicative sur ce qui se passait pour lui depuis deux ans était postée en privée, en attendant d'être partagée en public. La vidéo qui expliquait pourquoi les épisodes de _What the cut ?!_ mettaient des mois à sortir, ce que lui avait en tête, ses projets pour la chaîne... Jamais Antoine n'avait autant stressé avant la sortie d'une vidéo. Si les gens ne comprenaient pas ses motivations, le rejetaient, arrêteraient de le suivre et que plus personne ne s'intéressait à ce qu'il faisait, alors que ferait-il ?

Alors il stressait, inquiet quant à l'accueil du public.

\- Antoine ?

\- Je suis là, sur ma chaise de bureau.

Mathieu arriva, par mémoire du lieu, à se diriger jusqu'à son compagnon. Ses bras entourèrent le cou.

\- Alors, Rose et Jack étaient contents de te voir ?

\- Très. Mais Sally l'était encore plus. Elle n'a pas arrêté de me baver dessus.

\- En même temps à cinq mois c'est logique.

\- Et avec de tels parents c'est normal qu'elle soit aussi facétieuse. Mais assez parlé de bébé, je sais que tu n'as pas la tête à ça.

\- Tu lis dans ma tête ?

\- Je te connais.

L'une des mains d'Antoine vint serrer l'autre de Mathieu.

\- C'est la vidéo, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Moui… J'ai vraiment dit ce que j'avais sur le cœur en l'écrivant mais j'ai peur que les gens n'aient pas la patience d'attendre et que ce que je veux faire par la suite soit rejeté en masse.

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir à l'avance ce qui va se passer, alors cesse de penser au pire.

\- Ce n'est pas une nouvelle plaisante à entendre.

\- Ils seront sûrement concilient avec toi. Ils t'adorent, je te rappelle.

\- Parce que je fais des vidéos. Là, ce n'est plus trop le cas.

\- T'en fais plus beaucoup depuis deux ans et pourtant les gens t'aiment quand même. Quant aux rageux, tu t'en fous d'eux, comme d'habitude !

Devant le silence d'Antoine, Mathieu passa à la charge. S'éloignant un peu de son amant, il s'empara de la chaise et la tourna (ce fut facile, celle-ci étant pivotante) pour se retrouver face à son homme. Puis il s'assit sur ses genoux.

\- Antoine, regarde-moi.

\- Mathieu…

\- Regarde-moi, s'il te plait. Ecoute ce que j'ai à te dire et après m'avoir dit que j'étais l'être le plus intelligent et cool qui soit, tu pourras parler à nouveau, ok ?

\- Ok.

Le plus âgé sourit.

\- Il y aura des déçus suite à cette vidéo, j'en suis conscient, tout comme toi, mais je suis sûr que ce ne sera qu'une minorité, tout comme ceux qui t'emmerdent sur la date de sortie du WTC 38. Et il y aura les autres, les plus nombreux, la fameuse minorité silencieuse, qui te dira que ce n'est pas grave, qu'ils attendront, qu'ils te soutiennent et qui seront hypés de ouf pour la suite.

\- Mouais…

\- Tu n'as pas dit que j'étais l'être le plus intelligent et cool qui soit.

\- Tu es le plus sympa, beau, extra et en plus tu embrasses comme un dieu.

\- J'en suis un.

\- Prouve-le.

Pris au mot, Mathieu s'empara de la bouche de son compagnon et l'embrassa passionnément.

\- Et si tu te trompes sur toute la ligne ?

\- Tu me fais sauvagement l'amour.

\- D'acc… Hey ! T'es gagnant sur toute la ligne !

\- T'en profite aussi au passage.

\- Pas con.

\- Il est quelle heure ?

\- 18 heures moins une minute. C'est bientôt.

\- Stress pas.

\- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

\- Allez, balance ta vidéo et roule-moi une pelle.

\- Depuis tout à l'heure tu parles sexe. C'est un message codé ?

\- Pas codé, non.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Antoine posta sa vidéo en mode public et se dépêcha de rejoindre un Mathieu visiblement en manque dans leur chambre.

* * *

Confirmant les dires de Mathieu, une énorme vague de sympathie et de soutien parvint jusqu'à Antoine. Ses pires craintes furent donc enterrées au loin, l'apaisant grandement. Cela lui redonna confiance et lui donna envie de continuer son travail avec encore plus de passion.

Mais plus encore, il était heureux sentimentalement. Il aimait toujours autant Mathieu et c'était réciproque. Il pouvait tout faire, tout affronter, en le sachant à ses côtés.

Ils étaient ensemble, et ce n'était pas demain la veille que ça allait changer.

* * *

 **Voilà !**

 **Merci beaucoup à tous d'avoir lu cette fanfic et de l'avoir autant appréciée !**

 **Je voulais terminer sur un truc sympa, positif, une happy end quoi :D C'est un peu niais mais j'assume.**

 **Merci pour vos fanarts aussi, ils sont trop adorables ! Je vous aime ! *cœurs***

 **Review ?**


End file.
